Cross of Venus Ex
by yukito tenkawa
Summary: What if you had a dream about these girls on crosses? But you couldn't do anything to save them? But the next day one of the girls shows up your school and you secretly find out that she fights monsters? Inspired by the Nintendo DS Game "Dengeki Gakuken Cross of Venus" join our heroes as they are joined by other characters from other anime series as they fight to uncover the truth
1. Awaken! Prince of Darkness! Black Selena

Chapter- 1- Awaken! The Prince of Darkness! Black Selena!

"Yuki!" A voice said trying to wake me up.

"Urgh… five more minutes" I said as I turned to my side.

"You said that awhile ago! Now get up before your breakfast gets cold!" the voice said even louder than before.

"Argh… fine you win Akane" I said dragging my sorry hide out of bed.

Akane then opened up my curtains as the sunlight shone back in, and I gotta say that really woke me up.

"That's better! Now hurry up or we'll be late!" She said as she went out of my room with a smile.

I dragged myself out of bed, and took a shower… then I put my uniform on and went downstairs to the kitchen where Akane was putting food into plates.

"Wow this looks good…" I said

"Yep! It sure is! We need energy everyday and breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Akane said smiling while putting slices of meat into my plate.

"Isn't sleep also important?" I grumbled.

"Geez Yuki, you cant be like this everyday you know! You need to be more responsible! Like waking yourself up for a change!" Akane said while flicking the spatula at me… which was still covered in bits of meat and oil.

"Yeah says the girl flicking bits of meat and oil into my face this early in the morning" I said wiping the oil off.

"Ah! Im sorry!"

"Hahaha and you talk about responsibility when you flick meat and oil in someone's face?" I said jokingly

"Geez! That was low!" Akane said pouting.

We ate our breakfast and washed the dishes. Then I locked the door to my house as we made our way to school.

Little did I know that from this day onward, my life would never be the same again…

My name is Yukito Tenkawa and this our story...

Nakayama Gakuen… yep that's our school… plus we made it to school right on time; we then headed for our classroom, which was on the 2nd floor.

"Class 2-B" the sign read.

We went in and put our stuff on our desks, then a familiar voice talked to us.

"Hey heard the news you two?"

"What news Masato?" Akane asked him.

"Well… it seems like we have a special student guest arriving later this afternoon!" Masato said giddily.

"Special student guest huh? Don't' tell me it's a girl?" I said with a doubtful look

"H-hey! What with that look Tenkawa?! Im just telling you guys what I heard from the teachers!" Masato said defending himself

"I sure hope its not another one of your perverted gossips Masato" Akane said shaking her head.

"H-hey! Even you Akane?! Come on Tenkawa! Say something!"

I looked at Masato then looked out the window.

"H-hey! Don't ignore me man! Come on!" Masato said shaking me.

"That's Masato for you… a real paparazzi" another familiar voice said

"Rumi!" Akane exclaimed.

"Yo rep! I know you heard the teachers talking about it too! So would you please tell that to Yukito here?!" Masato said still shaking me.

"Its true Tenkawa, there is a special student guest arriving today" Rumi said

"I see…" I said looking at Rumi

"H-hey! You talk to her but not me?!" Masato said shaking me again

"Yep"

"No fair!" Masato said getting on all fours in despair.

Akane and Rumi just sighed.

Oh yeah, these two are my friends as well as Akane's… the loudmouthed one is Masato Kikuchi, we go way back to our grade school days as good friends, true enough he's perverted… but under that he's still a good guy. Masato here… he's got short brown hair and he wears his uniform open plus he loves metal necklaces like dog tags and what not. While its true I did treat him coldy there, Masato never takes things too hard… he's a just one really happy guy, and that's why we're friends with him.

The girl is Rumi Ayanaga, another childhood friend. I gotta admit though Akane myself and Rumi used to fight all the time way back… but now that fighting's got us closer to each other… and now we're friends. Oh yeah… Rumi's the class representative of 2B…which means that we have to listen to her… or we're dead.

But if we listen… our lives will still be intact… somewhat… as for her appearance she wears twintails with her dark-brown hair and ties them with black ribbons, and she wears her uniform right… after all she needs to set an example for the class… though I wish she'd be less scary about it…

And Akane, her last name by the way is: "Somarusaka". She's a spunky long red-haired girl who is also my childhood friend… she's just a regular student though with her grades faring quite good, despite that some guys and girls really took a liking to her… its probably because of her personality, Akane's a really friendly and approachable girl, not to mention she's got quite a good figure. Too bad though, she really isn't my type. Oh and you're probably wondering why she woke me up awhile ago and cooked me breakfast? Its just a habit of her's ever since we were little… she'd take care of me even if I didn't need it… why the heck did that habit still stay with her? I really don't wanna know… wow… that sounded like something from a harem show or something…

"So uh… why are the suddenly having special student guests now?" Akane asked.

"Im not really sure.?" Rumi said

"Wow for once you don't know rep?" Masato said getting up confidently again.

"Why? What else DO you know?" Rumi said a little agitated.

"What do I know? Its what you said awhile ago is what I know!" Masato said

"What? That the special student guest is a girl?" Rumi said

"Yep! The special student guest is a girl all right! And I hear she's hot!" Masato said happily

"Ugh, this again Masato?" Rumi said facepalming.

"Im serious! I heard the teachers talking about how pretty she was too!" Masato said trying to convince Rumi to believe her

"Then again… when it comes to girls you're second to none Masato" Rumi said

"Hehe!" Masato said proudly.

"Perv" Rumi said

"Wh-whaaaa?! Where'd that come from?!" Masato said

Just then our teacher entered signaling the start of classes.

Classes ended and it was lunchtime too… good timing too… those lectures really take a lot outta ya.

Just then the speakerphone's turned on as we heard our principal talking: "Attention all students must eat their lunch and proceed to the gymnasium to welcome our special student guest, that is all."

With that the speakerphone turned off.

We ate and headed to the gymnasium to get some good seats… surprisingly we could sit anywhere since it was just a general assembly and we didn't have to be with our class.

Soon enough the Gym was full of students, once it was full the teachers around us hushed us all as our principal came up to the podium and talked:

"Students of Nakayama Gakuen, as you all know Nakayama Gakuen has been a great source of education here in Japan, and over the years we have caught the eyes of several schools that are intrigued and want to test our education system… this is where the "special student guest program" comes in… some schools will be sending in their best students to study here in Nakayama Gakuen as exchange students. Why their best students you may ask? It is because they wish to make their best even better using our education system! Now without further ado our special student guest will introduce herself now."

The Principal had stepped down, and on the stage was this beautiful girl with long black hair, wearing a blue blazer and a green skirt and black tights stepped up to the podium to speak…

"Thank you Mr. Principal. Good Afternoon students of Nakayama Gakuen, my name is Kuroyukihime and I am a student of Umesato Junior High School and I will be studying here with all of you as a special student guest. I look forward to studying with you all." She said.

The crowd went wild especially the guys.

"WHO-HOO! WHAT A HOTTIE!" a male student said

"SIT NEXT TO ME IN CLASS BABE!" another male student said

"Men…. Hey Tenkawa… why aren't you going wild too?" Rumi asked

"Why?" I asked

"Well for one that Kuroyukihime is drop dead gorgeous! I'd be expecting you to be whistling real loud… or wooting like the rest of these guys!" Rumi said

"Yeah she is, but I don't see why I have to overreact to that" I said

"Wow Tenkawa…I never knew chivalry still existed until now…" Rumi said

"I'm just saying the truth rep… plus she's our guest right? So we should treat her like one" I said

"N-now that you mention it… she really is a guest in this school…" Rumi said

We were given handouts about Kuroyukihime's profile in her school… we were all shocked… her grades were amazing and she was a model student too…

Kuroyukihime talked about her school and our school… and boy did she have a way of talking… the whole Gym was paying attention to her and not a single sound nor murmur was made while she talked.

After she was done talking our Principal explained that she will be joining us starting tomorrow… and that made all us guys go absolutely wild.

We exited the gymnasium but Masato stayed behind to meet and greet Kuroyukihime.

"So what do we do from here?" Akane asked.

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat?" I said

"Sorry guys I'll pass since I still have some paperwork to finish" Rumi said

"Okay, then we'll go on ahead" I said

We parted ways with Rumi as Akane and I ate in a local Ramen bar.

We finished eating as I walked Akane home.

I got home but Mom and Dad weren't home yet…

"Working late again?" I thought as I took a bath and changed into my sleeping clothes. I locked up downstairs before I fell soundly asleep on my bed.

That night though… I had a strange dream…

I saw this hill that had 9 Crosses on them… at first I saw nothing… but then the sky turned dark… then lightning flashed as I saw these silhouettes that were on the crosses!

Lightning flashed again and it illuminated to be a girl on one of the crosses… but this wasn't just any girl…

It was Kuroyukihime… she was on that cross… but she wasn't the only one… there were other girls on the crosses as well

I tried to get near it… but it was getting farther and father away… until I could see nothing…

Then I woke up… it was morning already…

I got up and splashed my face with water… then looking at my reflection I asked myself…

"What was that dream?"

I decided to take bath and get ready for today… I then dried myself up and changed into my school uniform, I went downstairs and saw a note from Mom and Dad saying that they'll be late again tonight.

I prepared breakfast… then I heard a doorbell… I went to check, as I looked outside and it was Akane.

I opened the door and let her in.

"Yuki? Why are you up so early?" Akane asked in a worried tone.

"I just felt like it" I replied

"Felt like it?"

"Yeah… what's wrong with that?" I replied

"Ohh… I get it now! You're trying to prove that you're responsible so that I don't need to go here anymore!"

"What?"

"Not on my watch mister! I'm gonna keep waking you up until we graduate!" Akane said

I sighed as I got another plate for Akane and served her food.

We ate, and then I locked the house up as we went to school.

On our way there though I still couldn't shake off that dream… was it trying to tell me something?

We made it to school and went straight to our classroom… there we saw Masato with his face planted on his desk.

"Hey whats wrong with Masato?" I asked Rumi

"He's been like that since he couldn't talk to Kuroyukihime yesterday at that meet and greet".

"Cheer up Masato… she's transferred here remember? You'll get to see her and talk to her everyday." Akane said trying to cheer poor Masato up.

"Ugh… first impressions matter Akane… and I couldn't make one…" Masato said in an utterly defeated tone.

Suddenly we heard some commotion…

"Whats going on?" Rumi asked

"Oh its Kuroyukihime, she just arrived at the school gates" a female student said.

"WHAT?!" Masato said as he jumped to his feet and ran down to try to greet her.

"Men…" Rumi said facepalming

"What about you Yuki? Don't you want to talk to her too?" Akane asked me

"I'm good. Besides Akane's right in that there are more chances of meeting her around school" I said

"Yeah… good thing too Tenkawa… look at the poor girl, it's her first day and already all the boys are surrounding her… "

I looked outside the window, and true enough all the guys were surrounding her… but she didn't look flustered nor troubled… in fact it looked like she was used to it. At least that didn't last too long; the teachers came out and broke it up.

And in came Masato… looking even more defeated than ever.

"Any luck man?" I asked

"No… they were too many" Masato as he faceplanted into his desk again.

Our teacher then came in and said:

"Settle down now Class, it looks like we have a new student joining us… please come in"

The student entered and true enough it was her alright… Kuroyukihime was our classmate!

"Good Morning everyone, im Kuroyukihime. Please take care of me" She said with a very polite bow and warm smile.

All us guys went wild especially Masato whose eyes lit up in sheer joy.

"Boys! Settle down! Where to sit… ah there, beside Kikuchi" our teacher said

Kuroyukihime then sat beside Masato as she gave him a warm smile.

Class started as our teacher began his lecture…. Lunchtime came and most of the guys in school came to our classroom trying to have lunch with Kuroyukihime… our classroom turned into a chaos zone was all these guys were trying to sit near Kuroyukihime or were trying to get her attention. It's a good thing Rumi's our class rep… she easily broke it up, all the guys went back terrified and stuttering.

"Hard being popular eh?" Rumi said

"Hahaha, I'm used to it" Kuroyukihime said with a smile.

Masato then approached Kuroyukihime.

"H-hi…! I'm M-m-m-masato K-k-ki-ki-ki-kuchi!" Masato said stuttering.

"Hello, Its very nice to meet you Masato" Kuroyukihime said with a warm smile.

"U-u-umm…. C-c-can I Sh-s-sh-shake y-your h-hand?!" Masato said stuttering even more

"Why not?" Kuroyukihime said extending her hand towards Masato

Masato shook her hand… but he held on for quite a bit before letting go… once he did let go he shouted a big: "YES!" as he jumped around the classroom in sheer happiness.

"Say do you want to eat lunch with us?" Rumi asked.

"May I?" Kuroyukihime said.

"By all means!" Rumi said

We then went to the rooftop and decided to eat there, good thing Rumi had access there or we'd be surrounded by fans right now.

We sat down and took out our lunchboxes.

"I suppose we should introduce each other…" Rumi said

"Y-yeah! Hi! I'm Akane Somarusaka!"

"Rumi Ayanaga! Class rep! At your service!"

"You know me!" Masato said

"Masato Kikuchi!" Kuroyukihime said.

"That's right!" Masato said with a V.

"Yukito Tenkawa. Nice to meet you"

"Likewise!" Kuroyukihime said

"So how's your first day?" Akane asked

"Great! The education system of this school is just as good as our principal told us!" Kuroyukihime said with a smile.

"Education? What about the boys surrounding you on your very first day?!" Rumi said.

"Ahahaha! That's nothing! I'm used to that already!" Kuroyukihime said with a smile.

"A-amazing" Rumi said

"Yeah! That's our Kuroyukihime! Unfazed by fans!" Masato said

"Down boy, you're drooling" Rumi said

"Am not!" Masato objected.

"Yuki? You've been silent… don't you want to talk to Kuroyukihime?" Akane asked while looking at me with a concerned look.

"Ah… sorry. I was just lost in thought" I said

"Trying to be silent in front of such a beauty is so not cool dude!" Masato said

"Yes… your silence intrigues me... " Kuroyukihime said

"Sorry… I guess I'm just not in the talking mood" I lied as I thought back at that dream.

"Hehe he's just speechless over your beauty!' Masato said

I stayed silent… I really couldn't say anything.

The bell rang as we went back to class.

Afterschool came, and guys were still flocking to Kuroyukihime, unfortunately for them the principal called Kuroyukihime over to his office.

"It really must be hard being popular huh?" Rumi said

"Even the principal is calling her now…it must be because she's new here" Akane said.

"Hey why don't you guys go on ahead? I'll uh… wait up for her" Masato said

"No way, I'm not letting her go home with a perv like you" Rumi said pinching Masato's ear

"O-ow! Let go! That hurts!" Masato said

"Come on guys lets go!" Akane said.

We went ate in a nearby café, after eating Rumi and Masato went their separate ways while I had to walk Akane home.

I got home feeling pretty tired… as I changed into house clothes I threw myself into bed and kept thinking about that dream… was something going to happen to Kuroyukihime? I let that pass though as my eyes felt heavy and as I drifted off to sleep.

A few days have passed and I never had that sane dream again, and Kuroyukihime was still fine… maybe nothing was going to happen?

So I thought…

Night came as Akane and myself were helping out our teacher organize some papers… and a lot of them really…

"Thank you very much for the help you two"

"No problem sir" I said

"Yep! Always happy to help!" Akane said as our teacher brought the papers with him.

"Don't forget to lock up and turn off the lights you two."

"Yes sir!" Akane said.

We did as we were told, and headed downstairs, then we saw what looked like Kuroyukihime… but she went through the wall!

"Wh-whats going on?!" I said baffled

"Yuki! I think we should go after her!" Akane said

I nodded in agreement as we too approached the wall that Kuroyukihime entered.

We faced the wall and ran towards it…

…and we didn't slam into into it, rather we went through it too!

"I don't believe it… we actually went through the wall!" Akane said in disbelief

"Y-yeah..!" I said to still trying to pull myself together

We both looked around… we definetly were not in school anymore… this place looked distorted, and everything was out of place…

"Y-yuki! L-look!" Akane said pointing at some silhouettes moving towards us.

The silhouettes came out of the shadows… they stood on two legs like humans… but they had no faces and they were all black… and they were slowly walking towards us… while they were snarling

"Wh-what the hell?!" I said

"Yuki!" Akane said hiding behind me.

"Look out!" a familiar voice said.

Then out of nowhere these shots came out of nowhere and hit the shadows. As it hit the shadows they instantly vanished, then someone stood in front of us.

"Are you two alright?" She said

We looked at who was infront of us… and it turned out to be Kuroyukihime!

"Wh-what's going on?!" Akane said.

"I'll explain later! First lets get rid of these guys eh?" Kuroyukihime said as she drew an umbrella and took aim, she then fired shots that defeated all the shadows… and all her shots were dead on target.

But it wasn't over yet, more shadows came and this time these shadows had mouths… with razor-sharp teeth in them.

"So they had more huh? Stay close to me you two!" Kuroyukihime said as she took aim again, this time instead of normal shots, she was firing her umbrella… like a Gatling Gun defeating every snarling shadow that tried to lunge for her.

After what seemed like forever… it was over.

"Whew, that took longer than expected" Kuroyukihime said smiling at us

"Wh-what were those things?!" Akane said

"Im not so sure myself." Kuroyukihime said in a doubtful tone.

Suddenly from out of the shadows these gigantic arms came out and grabbed Kuroyukihime… a giant shadow had grabbed her!

"Kuroyukihime!" I yelled

"R-run you two! Better me who dies than you two… Argh!" Kuroyukihime said as the shadow was laughing while squeezing the life out of her.

"We have to do something…!" Akane said panicked

"But what?! If only I had power…!" I said in despair.

Suddenly I heard this voice speak inside my head…

"You who are pure of heart… I will answer your call for power…" the voice said

"What…?" I thought.

I then felt a surge of power inside me as a katana materialized in my hand, I then cried out: "Black Selena!"

Then a powerful force emerged out of me, it was a Black Armored Machine with glowing red eyes and thick armor as it hovered in the air.

"You called Master?" the entity known as Black Selena said

I said nothing as I lunged for the shadow with incredible speed and cut its arms off.

It cried out and writhed in pain and was flailing its arms around as it let go of Kuroyukihime. I dove down after her and caught her.

"T-tenkawa…?" She said weakly.

"Take it easy. I'll take care of this thing." I said while putting her down gently beside Akane.

I focused my power then with incredible speed I dashed toward the giant shadow as I cried out: "Distortion field! Maximum output!"

As I rammed the shadow, I punched a hole right through it instantly killing it.

"Y-yuki…" Akane said while looking at me.

I then landed gently on the floor, I looked up and saw Black Selena hovering above me.

"Thank you for your help" I told it.

"Do not thank me. Thank your pure heart. As of today my power is yours Master." Black Selena said

"Pure heart…? Master?" I asked it

"Yes. Only those of pure heart can summon us into battle." Black Selena said as it disappeared.

"W-wait!" I said, but it was too late. "What was that?" I thought as I looked at the Katana in my hand.

I ran back to Kuroyukihime and Akane.

"Yuki!" Akane said

"Tenkawa…you… saved me." Kuroyukihime said.

"You saved us first though, Just paying back the favor" I said.

"Hahaha… even here you show so much of a positive attitude…" Kuroyukihime said weakly

"Are you okay?" Akane asked

"Hopefully… that thing squeezed me real tightly." Kuroyukihime said while coughing.

"Can you walk?" I asked

"I don't think so…" Kuroyukihime said

"Can you carry her Yuki?" Akane asked

"Yeah, I think I can" I said while lifting her up… she was actually lighter than I thought.

"Sorry for this Tenkawa" Kuroyukihime said blushing

"Its fine. Now how do we get out of here?"

"There. That portal will get us out of here" Kuroyukihime said pointing us to a portal.

We made it out and Kuroyukihime's strange costume turned back into her school uniform.

"Whew we made it back!" Akane said cheerfully

"Yeah." I said putting Kuroyukihime down, but at the same time… I collapsed.

"Yuki!" Akane said as I lost consciousness.


	2. Encounters

Chapter 2- Encounters

I opened my eyes… and what I saw was the same hill… and the same crosses… and one girl in still on each cross… however Kuroyukihime wasn't on a cross anymore! It looks like I… saved her? I don't know… but I thought I passed out?

Slowly I regained consciousness

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping… I slowly opened my eyes and found out that I was in my room. I tired to move my body… but it was really hurt… I then looked around and I saw Akane sleeping by my bedside… It looks like she brought me here… I really have to thank her…

Still… what happened to Kuroyukihime? And what were those things we fought? So many things were still going on in my mind…

"Yuki?" Akane said while rubbing her eyes.

"Akane… did… you bring me back home?" I asked

"Yep… I did, but Kuroyukihime helped bring you here." Akane said

"Speaking of which… where is she?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen her in school lately. Besides you've been sleeping for 4 days already." Akane said sadly

"4 days…?"

"Yeah… you really had us worried when you passed out… but you saved both Kuroyukihime and myself… I… I don't know what to say…" Akane said sadly.

I didn't know what to say… I was at a total loss for words.

"U-um… you must be hungry? Let me get you some food!" Akane said as she exited my room.

As she did so I fell back again on my pillow… I sighed thinking how much trouble I caused Akane… for now… I have to concentrate on getting back on my feet again… I need to know what's going on.

I recovered faster than I expected… after the weekend I was ready to go back to school… and ready to ask Kuroyukihime what was going on here.

Lunchtime came and Masato and Rumi struck up some conversation with us.

"Hey Tenkawa! I heard from Akane what happened man… sorry to hear that" Masato said with a sad face

"Yes… I'm so sorry to hear that too" Rumi said sadly.

"Wh-what exactly did you tell them Akane?!" I whispered

"W-well… I told them that a really big Thesaurus hit you on the head knocking you unconscious!" Akane whispered back.

"Either way, its good to have you back man! Boy… class sure was boring since I had no one to hang around with!" Masato said

"Huh? Don't you hang out with Kuroyukihime?" I asked

"I would… if she wasn't so busy with the Student Council" Masato replied

"Student Council? She joined?" I asked

"Yes she did. The Student Council needed a new Vice President and Kuroyukihime fit that spot perfectly." Rumi said

"W-wow…" Akane said

"Anyway… where is she now?" I asked

"I dunno man… she's always been so busy that we don't see her at lunch or after school… it sad really"

However after Masato spoke Kuroyukihime showed up at the classroom door.

I eyed her and she quickly approached Akane and myself.

"Hey there you are! How about we-"

"Tenkawa, Somarusaka… I need you two to come with me."

"Alright" I said without hesitation.

"Wh-what about us?!" Masato said

"We'll hangout later" Kuroyukihime said giving Masato a sharp glance.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Masato said

We both followed Kuroyukihime to the Student Council room… and it was empty.

"Im sure you two have so many questions in your head right now… like "what were those things?!" or "why were you fighting them?!" right?" Kuroyukihime said

"Yes… please answer them" I said bluntly.

"Well… to be honest… I don't really know…" Kuroyukihime said sadly.

"Wh-what?! How could you now know?! You were fighting them!" Akane said

"That's the thing… I don't know what they are but I'm fighting them… but I do know this: those things eat people."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Kuroyukihime picked up a newspaper and threw it infront of us, we looked at the main headline and this is what we saw:

"GRISLY AND BRUTAL MURDERS AROUND TOWN LEAVES POLICE BAFFLED"

And the photo that was taken was from a crime scene… and it looked like that the victim was ripped apart… limb by limb…

"Wh-what?!" Akane said in fear.

"This is horrible…" I said

"Yes… it is… recently their attacks have been increasing… and judging from the victims bodies… these things only strike at night…which means that they could attack someone later tonight." Kuroyukihime said

"Is that why you called us here?" I asked.

"Yes… I want Tenkawa to help me fight these things." Kuroyukihime said

"Wh-what?! Yuki and you?! Fighting these things?!" Akane said.

"Yes… I humbly ask for your help here… apparently I'm not strong enough to fight against them alone…" Kuroyukihime said getting down on her knees and bowing her head.

"Then why bring me here if you're only going to ask Yuki?!" Akane argued.

"Why I asked to come too is because I need your concern too" Kuroyukihime said

"Wh-what?" Akane asked

"The first time we fought these things… and Tenkawa collapsed infront of us… you kept trying to wake Tenkawa up… and you had such a sad look on your face… like you lost something very important to you… when I went home that night I felt horrible about myself… like I was to blame for this... and whenever I saw you in school you looked so defeated… I never want to see anyone sad ever again… that's why I'm asking you if you'll let Tenkawa help me… I assure you… I will watch his back." Kuroyukihime said while she bowed on the ground.

"Kuroykihime…"Akane said

Kuroyukihime said nothing and just kept her head down.

Akane then lifted Kuroyukihime's head and held her by the shoulders as she said: "Promise me that you will always have Yuki's back" Akane said

"I Promise" Kuroyukihime said

With that, the two exchanged smiles.

"Tenkawa… I…" Kuroyukihime said

"I understand why you asked Akane… I understand too, I'll help you get rid of these monsters" I said

"Tenkawa… thank you…" Kuroyukihime said

"I would like to ask you something though… where did this Katana come from? And what was that thing that came out of me?" I asked showing her the Katana that materialized into my hand.

"I wish I knew… sorry" Kuroyukhime said

I looked at the Katana's scabbard… this weapon was not your ordinary blade…just holding made one feel stronger.

We then headed back to the classroom and met up with Masato and Rumi, those two were really glad to have to gang together again. Afterschool we ate together in a local Ramen Bar… and I gotta say it was really fun.

After eating we parted ways… then I walked Akane home, she looked pretty sad… but she still wished me luck for later… To be honest I'm quite scared… but Akane's words…they helped calm me down.

I went home that night composed… Dad and Mom weren't home yet… and that was good… I needed to sneak out of the house anyway.

Then I thought back at what Kuroyukihime told me…

"Tenkawa, from what I've observed… these things usually appear where there are lots of people." Kuroyukihime said.

"Like schools and malls right?"

"Correct. Now you may be thinking… how do we find them?"

"Yeah… how do we find them?"

"How? By using my ability called: "Burst Link" I'll be able to see things that other people wont be able to… like where these things come from."

"Seeing where they come from huh? Sounds like a plan." I said

For some reason… Kuroyukihime smiled.

"Say… once we find the place… what do we do then?" I asked

"What else do we do? We eliminate those things before they can get out of there". Kuroyukihime said.

"Get out of there?" I asked.

"Yes. It seems like… they originate from somewhere… and they have to get out of that place in order to hunt".

"Predators huh?"

"Yes. That seems like it. Our job is to eliminate those things before they can get out. If they do get out… lets hope we can eliminate them before anyone else sees them, or before they can hurt anyone."

"Alright. I'll be counting on you then Princess." I said with a grin,

"Princess huh? I like the sound of that." She said while smiling.

"Princess… what the hell was I thinking saying that?" I thought to myself.

After awhile my cellphone rang… it was Kuroyukihime telling me to meet her in the local park. I immediately grabbed my Katana, locked up and made my way there.

"You made it Tenkawa" She said while sitting on a park bench with her legs crossed.

"Yeah… did you find the place where they're coming from?" I asked.

"Yes… over there" Kuroyukihime said as she stood up and walked.

We approached an alley… but the air in it didn't seem right…

"This place… is this really the same alley?" I said

"It is… but these things seem to distort places where they spawn from… that's why I can see them with my Burst Link". Kuroyukihime said

"That would explain the heaviness in the air…" I said

"That's most likely it… now… are you ready to go in?" Kuroyukihime said.

"Lets do this." I said as we stepped in the portal.

"This place… is definetly not the mall we know anymore…" I said.

"This place… seems like their world… we have to be careful." Kuroyukihime said.

Suddenly from underneath us Shadows emerged… and they looked like the same ones from before… but they had razor sharp claws now!

"Here we go Tenkawa! Burst Link!" Kuroyukihime cried out as she transformed from her regular clothes to those clothes we saw her in before.

She was wearing a lingerie-ish top with detached sleeves on both her arms with what seemed to be white fur on the top of the sleeves, and a long skirt that overlapped covering her legs, and she had huge butterfly wings on her back, and she was holding her usual parasol weapon.

"Cool outfit." I said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Kuroyukihime said with a smile as she drew her parasol and fired at them.

"Here we go!" I said as I drew my Katana and focused, I then said: "Black Selena!", as I did so I felt the same surge of power from before… and there again in front of me was Black Selena.

"You summoned me again master?" Black Selena said

"Yeah… now lets kick some shadow butt!" I said as I focused my power, as I did so I was able to levitate, but not only that I was also moving faster than normal as my Katana sliced right through them.

"Impressive. You seem to have control over your power already!" Kuroyukihime said still firing shots at the shadows.

"I'm not so sure I have control over this! I'm just doing what I think I'm supposed to be doing!" I said in reply

"Is that so? Well keep doing what you're doing then!" Kuroyukihime said as we kept on fighting the shadows.

What seemed like forever, finally ended… we won.

"Whew… is it over?" I said

"I hope so…" Kuroyukihime said

Then we heard screams.

"People?! In here?!" I said

"What are people doing in here?!" Kuroyukihime said as she focused her power, "This way!" Kuroyukihime said as she took flight with her giant butterfly wings.

"Lets go too Black Selena!" I said as I too took flight after her.

We then saw two girls who were surrounded by these things.

"We're surrounded Minami!" the pink haired girl said

"If we could only summon our Summoned Beings!" the girl with the ribbon named Minami said.

A monster suddenly lunged for the pink haired girl.

"Kyaaah!" she cried out as she barely dodged the blow.

"Himeji! Why you…!" Then the girl known as Minami said as she too dodged a blow.

Both the two girls fell down as these things jumped up in the air to claw them, then Kuroyukihime and myself cut them up just as they were about to get hit.

"Are you two okay?" Kuroyukhime said while drawing a black rapier.

"Y-yeah… B-barely…" the girl with the ribbon said.

"Stay close, we got this!" I said as Kuroyukihime and myself hacked and slashed away… but they just kept on coming…

One of the monsters lunged for two girls, I then put myself in front of them, as I cried out: "Distortion Field!"

The girls seemed shocked as the attacker bounced off the distortion field, but it got enraged as its comrades and itself kept on trying to get through… and I wasn't holding up so well.

"Tenkawa!" Kuroyukihime cried out as she parried, dodged and countered blows.

"A-are you alright…?" the pink haired girl asked me.

"Hehe… I'm fine! These things wont get through!" I said. But inside… I thought: "For how long though…?"

The girl with the ribbon and pink-haired girl looked around and saw how hard we were fighting, and then they both suddenly got up.

"Minami… we have to fight too!" the pink-haired girl told the girl with the ribbon.

"Yeah… we have to…! Bro and Sis are fighting hard…! We have to help too!"

The two then closed their eyes and focused as they both said: "Summon!"

Then under them a light came out as these smaller versions of them wearing what seemed like armor and were holding weapons.

The girl with the ribbon's smaller self was armed with a thin rapier, while the pink haired girls was armed with a giant broadsword.

"We… we did it!" the pink haired girl said.

"B-but how?!" the girl with the ribbon said.

"It doesn't matter how! Bro! Sis! We're going to help you! Lets go Minami!" the pink-haired girl said.

"Yeah! Lets do this Himeji!" the girl with the ribbon said.

"Powers huh? Alright… I'm releasing the distortion field!" I said. Once I did the two immediately sprang up and with their smaller selves and slashed right through the monsters. I have to say… these two are amazing; they sliced and diced their way through all these monsters with no problems.

After awhile all the monsters were defeated.

"Hows that?!" the girl with the ribbon said

"Yeah! We did it!" the pink-haired girl said

"Nice…" I said as I fell on my rear exhausted.

"Tenkawa!" Kuroyukihime said running towards me.

"I-im fine… just really tired…" I said with what little energy I had left.

"You held your ground there, even though there were so many enemies… it looks like you're getting stronger Tenkawa". Kuroyukihime said with a smile.

"Th-thanks…" I said still exhausted.

The two girls then ran to us.

"Bro! Sis! Are you two okay?!" The girl with the ribbon said.

"Yes… thank you very much you two, you saved us." Kuroyukihime said

"N-no! Bro and Sis saved us first! S-so… thank you!" the pink-haired girl said with a grateful bow.

Just when we thought everything was going well, more shadows showed up.

"N-no way…" the girl with the ribbon said.

"More of them?!" Kuroyukihime said agitated as she stood up again as she drew her parasol and took aim

The monsters lunged for us but before Kuroyukihime could pull the trigger, this gunfire came out of nowhere and took them all out.

"Wh-what the…" I said

We then looked to where the gunfire came from, and we saw these girls amongst the smoke…

One girl had pink hair and was wearing a quite revealing outfit somewhat similar to Kuroyukihime's, and she was armed with two pistols.

Another girl was a short haired blonde who seemed to be wearing mechanical armor of some sort…

"Manifests destroyed… Mission Complete" the girl said

"Who… is she?" I wondered

We then heard a cellphone ring… apparently it was the pink haired girl's she picked it up then looked in our direction as she changed the clips of her two pistols while the blonde cocked her rifle as the both of them took aim at us.

"Wh-what?!" the pink haired girl with us said.

The pink haired girl then opened fire on us and so did the blonde.

"What the heck?!" the girl with the Ribbon said.

"Hey! First you save us then you start shooting at us!? What gives!?" Kuroyukihime said firing back.

But that girl was more agile than we thought; she easily dodged Kuroyukihime's shots as the both of them got closer and closer.

"It looks like she wants to take us out! Lets get out of here!" Kuroyukihime said.

"Alright, but where's the exit?" I asked

Kuroyukihime focused for a bit… then she pinpointed the direction of the exit "There!" she said as she picked up the pink haired girl.

"Wh-what?!" the pink haired girl said

"Just hold on. Tenkawa, grab her too! We have to get out of here!" Kuroyukihime said

"Sorry bout this" I said as I picked up the girl with the ribbon.

Kuroyukihime then flew fast and I followed behind her, but that other pink haired girl was riding on the blonde girl's back while the both of them were firing at us.

We dodged their shots… but barely...

"There's the exit! Get ready Tenkawa!" Kuroyukihime said as we punched through the portal.

We had a rough landing, but we made it out…. somehow… the portal behind us closed and the distortion around the area disappeared…we lost our attackers… and that was a huge sigh of relief…

Still… why did they attack us? What did we do? Was it because we were fighting those things? So many questions were coursing through my mind…


	3. Flame on! Gaiking!

Chapter 3-Flame on! Giant of Flame! Gaiking!

The next day in school…

"Morning Tenkawa!" Masato said

I grumbled in reply.

"Hey what's wrong with you Tenkawa?" Masato said bugging me.

"Tenkawa? Did you have a late night last night?" Rumi asked

I still answered with a grumble.

"Hey Akane… what happened to Tenkawa?" Rumi asked Akane

"I really don't know… when I came over to Yuki's house he just looked really exhausted…" Akane said sadly.

"Hey now Tenkawa! You shouldn't be making Akane worry like that you know!" Masato said

"Indeed. A gentleman shouldn't do that to a lady!" Rumi said

Truth be told… im wondering too what the heck happened last night too… I sighed and tried to relax more as I thought about it.

"It looks like they're not pursuing us anymore…" the girl with the ribbon said as she sighed in relief.

"Yeah…. Looks like it too" I said exhausted.

"B-bro…!" the pink haired girl said.

I looked at her and there I saw Kuroyukihime's arm and her thigh bleeding.

"Kuroyukihime! What happened?!" I said

"Haha… its nothing Tenkawa… that pink haired girl with the pistols just grazed me… I'll be fine—argh…!" Kuroyukihime said as she yelped in pain.

"S-sis…!" the girl with the ribbon said.

"Hey now… stop trying to act tough, you're hurt and we have to do something about this." I said as I supported her.

"Thank you Tenkawa" Kuroyukihime said with a small smirk

I looked at my watch, and it read 9:30 I then faced the two girls and said: "This might a bit sudden you two… but its late… why don't you two spend the night in my house?"

"E-eh?!" the pink haired girl said

"W-we'll be fine going home by ourselves…! Haha! Right Himeji?!" the girl with the ribbon said

"Y-yeah Minami! B-besides we still have school tomorrow!" the pink haired girl said

"Nonsense!" Kuroyukihime said "Going home at this late hour? I don't think you'll be able to get much sleep after what's happened tonight".

"B-but…" the pink haired girl said.

"Its alright… Sis will also stay in Bro's house" Kuroyukihime said with a smile.

"F-fine then…! I-Its okay with you r-right Himeji?!" the girl with the ribbon said nervously

"Y-yeah…! L-lets go then…!" the pink haired girl said.

Kuroyukihime smiled as we made our may to my house… and it's a good thing Mom and Dad didn't come home… what the hell would they have thought if they saw me with these girls…?!

I put Kuroyukihime on our couch, and prepared some snacks.

"Say don't you girls want to have a bath first?" I asked.

"A b-b-bath?!" the pink haired girl said

"Yeah a bath… I'm sure we worked up a sweat there" I said

"Tenkawa… what are you saying? Do you really want us to take a bath here?" Kuroyukihime said in a doubtful tone.

"Actually I do. Firstly it's to clean your wounds so I can apply medicine to it. If I put it now and you take a bath its like we never put medicine on it. Second, we all have school tomorrow right? Don't we want to be refreshed when we go to sleep and when we wake up?" I said

"You make a good argument there…" Kuroyukihime said looking at me impressed.

"I'll get the bath ready, you girls can use my Mom's bathroom." I said

"B-but… what about clothes?" the girl with the ribbon said.

"Don't worry… my mom's got a lot of clothes, I'll just place them on the hamper and you girls be the ones to choose what to wear." I said while rummaging for some snacks for them.

"Th-thank you…" the girl with the ribbon said

"Oh, we never got your names?" Kuroyukihime said

"I-I'm sorry! It's nice to meet you! Im Mizuki Himeji!" the pink haired girl said

"A-and I'm Shimada Minami! Himeji's classmate!" the girl with the ribbon said.

"Its very nice to meet you two. My name is Kuroyukihime." She said with a smile.

"And I'm Yukito Tenkawa… your host for the evening" I said

"Thank you for having us over…" the tow of them said respectfully.

"You two don't need to be so formal, just relax" I said while I went up and prepared the bath.

I rummaged though mom's old clothes and just put them aside for the girls to choose. Then I went back down and told them that the bath was ready, I had to help Kuroyukihime up though since she had a thigh wound.

"Will you girls be alright?" I asked

"Y-yes… thank you!" Himeji said

"I'll handle these two Tenkawa" Kuroyukihme said with a smile.

"Alright… I'll just get dinner prepared" I said while closing the door.

The girls then took off their clothes and dipped themselves in the giant tub.

"W-wow… your boyfriend is so nice Kuroyukihime!" Minami said

"B-b-boyfriend?! He's not my boyfriend!" Kuroyukihime said blushing

"Then… who is he?" Himeji asked.

"He's just a friend… besides… I already have my one true love…" Kuroyukihime muttered.

I went down and prepared dinner, once the food was ready, I took out my headphones and music player and just crashed on the sofa for a bit… man… controlling Black Selena was hard… I feel like all my energy had been sucked out of me… but somehow I'm still able to cook and make a bath… I just sighed as I let the music take me away.

A few minutes later, the girls came down… wearing my mom's old clothes… and I gotta say… they looked really good in them.

"How was your bath girls?" I asked

"Exquisite" Kuroyukihime said satisfied

"Then shall we eat?" I said as I lead everyone to the dinner table.

We then took out seats as we ate.

"Say girls… you two had powers… you summoned a smaller version of yourselves but with weapons correct?" Kuroyukihime said.

"Oh that, those are our Summoned Beings!" Minami said.

"Summoned Beings?" I asked

"You see... in our school, we fight using our Summoned Beings! And their power depends on our test scores!" Himeji explained.

"A battle with Summoned Beings?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Yes! If one class wins against the other, they can make the loser do anything they want!" Minami said

"But if the class that challenged them lost… then they cannot declare another battle for 3 months!" Himeji said

"Oh… that sounds great! I wish we could do that in our school!" Kuroyukhime said

"What do you do in your school?" Himeji asked

"Not much… we're just really, really high tech." Kuroyukhime said with a smile.

"Hmm… I do wonder though… why did our summoned beings appear outside of school? I thought they couldn't?" Himeji wondered.

"You can't summon them outside of school?" I asked

"Yes. We can only use them inside of school, and if a teacher is present! But yeah… how did we do that?" Minami said

"Either way you saved us! Thank you!' Himeji said

"Its nothing. But I would like to know… what were you two doing in a dark alley late at night?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Well… we heard some voices calling for help… and we heard the voices coming from that same alley." Minami said

"Yes… then we saw this portal and we heard voices coming from it… so we decided to enter and help whoever was calling… but then we got trapped inside and couldn't find a way out… it's a good thing you saw us there…. Or we would have been goners." Himeji said.

"What about you Kuroyukihime and Yukito? What were you two doing in there?" Minami asked

"Well you see…" Kuroyukihime said as she explained what we were doing.

"I see… so you two are like heroes!" Minami said

"Y-yeah… in a way I guess…" I said

"No fair…! I wanna be a hero too!" Himeji said

"What?! No, no you to got involved enough already!" Kuroyukihime said

"Ehhhhh?! But you saw how we fought against them right?!" Himeji argued.

"Yes but…" Kuroyukihime said

"I think we should let them help us" I said

"Tenkawa!" Kuroyukihime said

"I gotta say… if they hadn't released their powers and helped us, we'd both be dead" I said

"What if they HADN'T released their powers?! We'd still be dead!" Kuroyukhime argued.

"You said it yourself: "I cant do this alone", but in this case I think we'll need all the help we can get" I said.

"But still Tenkawa… these girls are younger than us!" Kuroyukihime said

"In that case… you two know the risks… we're not just playing heroes here… we're risking our lives as we do it." I said sternly.

"I understand completely" Himeji said

"Do you?" I countered.

"Yes. If they wish to harm people then they have to get through us to do so!" Himeji said confident.

"Good answer" I said

"We don't only want to protect the people around us right…? But also the ones we love?" Minami said

"Exactly"

"Then count me in! I'll make sure they hurt nobody!" Minami said with great vigor

"Then it settled. You two will be joining us in battle every night" I said

"Okay!" Minami and Himeji both answered.

Suddenly something flashed in my head… it was the hill again… but this time Kuroyukihime, Himeji and Minami were gone from their crosses! It looks like we did something right! At the same time… I felt a very powerful surge of energy inside me… was it Black Selena getting stronger? I didn't know what it was but it felt powerful.

We then ate out fill and chatted, after dinner Himeji and Minami insisted on doing the dishes while I applied bandages and medicine to Kuroyukihime's wounds.

"That should do it" I said

"Thank you Tenkawa" Kuroyukihime said with a smile.

"No prob. It's been a long night… lets get some rest guys."

I then lead them to our guest room where I got some mattresses and pillows out for them.

"I hope this is enough" I said

"Its more than enough! Thank you Yukito!" Minami said

"Yes! Thank you!" Himeji said

"Haha… alright good night girls" I said as I exited their room.

"Wow… Yukito's such a gentleman… I wonder if he's got a girlfriend yet?" Minami said

"Ohhh… taking a liking to Yukito huh?" Kuroyukihime teased Minami.

"No! You're wrong! I have my heart set on someone else!" Minami argued.

The girls had fun all night… on my part I soaked myself in the bath and didn't feel like going out… my body just didn't want to move… but I had to force myself to move… I then changed into my sleeping clothes, set my alarm and immediately fell asleep.

My alarm went off, I dragged myself out of bed as I took a bath and made breakfast for the four of us….

We left my house, and before we parted ways we exchanged email-addresses for contact purposes, then Himeji and Minami went their separate paths as Kuroyukihime and myself walked to school together… which was awkward since a lot of guys kept eyeing us…

"Hey Tenkawa… about those two girls last night… " Kuroyukihime said with a sad tone.

"What about them?" I asked

"Why do you think they were there? Do you think they were there to fight those shadows as well?" she asked.

"I wish I knew… but from how they destroyed those shadows one can easily say that they already have experience… maybe they're doing the same thing we're doing?" I replied

"If that's the case… why did they attack us?"

"Why don't we ask them ourselves then?" I said

"Wh-what?!"

"If there are going to be shadows… then those two are bound to be there again." I said

"B-but… the last time we saw each other they fired at us! What makes you think they're gonna listen?!" Kuroyukihime argued.

"To be honest im not sure at all… but if we do have the same goal then maybe we can get their attention."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I sure hope so"

"Hey come on Tenkawa! Say something!" Masato still said bugging me.

"Now now Masato, leave Tenkawa alone. As you can see he's tired" Kuroyukihime said.

"Y-yeah! You're right! Then why don't we talk then?" Masato said getting close to Kuroyukihime.

"Not on my watch Kikuchi" Rumi said bashing Masato on the head.

"N-no fair…" Masato said as he fell on the ground.

"Settle down class!" our teacher said entering the room, "Okay listen up! Normally we have an assembly for this kind of thing but… it looks like we have two more students of the special student guest program." Our teacher said showing us two pictures.

Kuroyukihime and myself were shocked! On those pictures were Mizuki Himeji and Minami Shimada!

"Whoa! Two more cuties huh?!" Masato said happily

"More students huh?" Rumi said.

"These two students wont be your classmates, but they'll be around school. So if you see them give them a warm welcome got that?" our teacher said.

"Yeah! We'll do that right boys?!" Masato said as the boys in our class gave a battle cry.

"Settle down Kikuchi or the principal will give you a warm welcome in her office!" our teacher said.

"Y-yes sir!' Masato said sitting down.

We then began our lecture… then Lunchtime came.

"Well see you guys later! I'm off to find those girls!" Masato said dashing off.

"Honestly Masato…" Rumi said shaking her head in disgust.

I then approached Kuroykihime and said: "Himeji and Minami… this has a coincidence right?" I said.

"It has to be…" Kuroyukihime said.

"Hey now why so serious guys? Lets go eat!" Rumi said

We then exited the classroom and proceeded to go to the rooftop to eat.

"Two more students huh? Guess word gets out real fast huh?" Akane said

"Uh-huh… Our school must have had a better reputation than we thought" Rumi said.

Suddenly we heard voices…

"Oh man… we were supposed to look for a place to eat! Not get lost!" a voice said

"This school is so big…! How could we not get lost?!" the other voice argued.

We then looked at where the voices were coming from…

"Eh…?" We said when we looked at each other.

"Tenkawa! Kuroyukihime!" they said.

"Shimada?! Mizuki?!" Kuroyukihime said surprised

"You guys… know each other…?" Rumi said

"Y-yeah… sort of…" I said.

We then invited Himeji and Minami to sit with us.

"S-so… how do you two know Tenkawa and Kuroyukihime?" Akane asked

"W-well…" Himeji said

"Himeji? You forgot how we met already?" Kuroyukihime said

"E-eh?!" Himeji said shocked

"We met in a fast food joint, when you two were struggling to get in line, and Yukito here like the gentleman he is gave up his spot for you two. Then when you two had ordered you thanked us and even sat with us!" Kuroyukihime said very confidently.

"Y-yeah! Th-that's right! Right Himeji?!" Minami said.

"Y-yeah!" Himeji said with a laugh.

"Oh... is that so?" Akane said

"Y-yes it is!" Himeji said

"Now now Akane… why do you sound so mad? These two are just friends after all… right Tenkawa?" Rumi asked.

"Y-yes they are" I said

"See? Now don't be so cold to towards our guest students!" Rumi said scolding Akane.

"Y-you're right… I'm sorry…" Akane said politely bowing.

"I-its fine…!" Minami said

"Y-yes!" Himeji said.

"Then why don't we start over by introducing ourselves?" Kuroyukihime said

We did that, and it looked like Akane was on good terms with Himeji and Minami. They also explained why they were here as guest students, and we gave them another warm greeting to Nakayama High.

We enjoyed our lunch and conversation, but it ended so fast… we then went back to our respective classrooms for afternoon class.

Class ended on that day. And Masato looked more defeated than ever.

"Ugh… why can't I ever find the new girls?" he muttered

"Because you have bad intentions?" Rumi said

"H-hey! No fair!" Masato said getting up.

"Well it's getting late, I'll go on ahead." Kuroyukihime said

"Alright. See ya!" Akane said.

The four of us then walked home… while Rumi and Masato were still arguing.

I got home and fell down on my bed… I still felt so tired.

Then my phone rang… it was Kuroyukihime.

"Tenkawa?"

"Yeah…. Whats up?"

"Are we set on finding those shadows tonight?" she asked

"Yeah. But what about Himeji and Minami?"

"I told them to meet us at the park"

"Okay… that's good."

"Are you okay? You still sound so tired"

"Sorry… it looks like controlling Black Selena really eats up your energy…" I said sighing.

"I see… you must be resting now. Sorry for the bother. Rest up and we'll up at the park later tonight okay?"

"Okay." I said before I hung up.

I set my cellphone's alarm then fell soundly asleep.

Later I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I then refreshed myself, got changed, grabbed my katana and got ready to move. But first I checked to see if my parents were home… and they were, it's a good thing they were fast asleep. I locked up and met up with the others.

"Are you ready Tenkawa?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Yeah I'm good to go"

"So we're going to ask those two from last night why they were attacking us right?" Minami said

"Yes, and we have to get them to talk no matter what." Kuroyukihime said

"Okay! I'll do my best!" Himeji said.

"That's the spirit" Kuroyukihime said with a smile, she then used her Burst Link to find a source of shadows in the area... "There!" Kuroyukihime said as she ran off.

We then followed her to an abandoned building.

"What? I thought they spawn in places where there were lots of people?!" I said

"I don't know about that, but it's coming from here…" Kuroyukihime said

Minami then approached the building… when she did it got distorted.

"Right on target" Kuroyukihime said as she jumped in, and we jumped in after her.

This place… definetly was no abandoned building in this distorted world… it was a hotel… a really big one at that… and from the corners these shadows were coming out again… it's a good thing that they were the same ones from before.

"Here they come!" Kuroyukihime said as she transformed.

"Lets do this! Summon!" Minami said as she summoned her summoned being

"Summon!" Himeji said summoning her being as well.

"Come! Black Selena!" I said as I drew my katana from its scabbard and Black Selena emerged again.

We fought the shadows… but they were retreating for some reason…

"Running away?!" Minami said chasing after them.

Suddenly gunfire came out of nowhere destroying the shadows that tried to escape… they were here.

"So you're here!" Kuroyukihime said, as it was those two girls from before.

"Answer us! Why are you fighting these things?!" I yelled.

The two said nothing and fired away at us.

"These guys really mean business!" Himeji said

"Yeah, looks like we're gonna have to use force to make them talk!" Kuroyukihime said as she drew her black rapier and lunged for the pink haired girl.

"Hey! Save some for us too!" I said joining Kuroyukihime.

"Then the other one is ours! Lets go Minami!" Himeji said commanding her summoned beast to attack.

"You got it!" Minami said helping out.

"Answer us! Why are you fighting these things?!" I yelled at the pink haired girl.

She said nothing and continued to fight us.

"Smaller version of yourselves?! What kind of sorcery is this?!" the blonde haired girl said.

"Sorcery?! These are summoned beings!" Minami said attacking the blonde.

Suddenly our surroundings started to distort…. Something was going on, as we all stopped fighting.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Minami said.

We then looked in front of us, a giant shadow was taking shape in front of us….

"Wh-what the?!" I said looking at the giant shadow.

This thing was enormous… it had no legs only an upper body, and gigantic arms, its face was spiky as its glowing red eyes were staring at us as it let out an intimidating roar.

We heard a cellphone ring… it was the pink haired girl's, She picked it up and answered it. She nodded then hung up as she told the blonde girl: "Our orders are to engage it".

"Alright. Lets get em" the blonde said knocking Himeji and Minami away.

The pink haired girl also knocked Kuroyukihime and myself away as they engaged the giant shadow.

"Wh-whats going on…?" I said

"I don't know, but it looks like they're trying to take that thing down!" Kuroyukihime said as she dodged the arms of the giant shadow as it was flailing it around.

"I-its going wild!" Himeji said dodging the arms too.

The two girls were attacking the shadows with powerful attacks… but it seemed like it was doing nothing to it.

"We have to help them!" I said

"What?! Tenkawa are you crazy?!" Kuroyukihime said angrily.

"If we can't get them to talk by fighting, maybe we can get them to talk while helping!" I said engaging the giant shadow too.

"Tenkawa!" Minami said engaging the giant shadow too.

"Minami!" Himeji said also engaging the giant shadow.

"You two also?! Aw for crying out loud!" Kuroyukihime said also engaging the enemy.

The blonde looked at us and said: "What are you guys doing?! Get back! We'll handle this!"

"And leave you two alone struggling? Not on my watch!" I said

The pink haired girl looked at us. Then she started firing at the shadow like crazy.

"H-hey! Don't get careless!" the blonde told her providing support fire.

"W-wow… look at her go!" Himeji said impressed.

"We can't lose here either then!" Minami said hacking away as well.

The giant shadow cried out in pain, as it got even more agitated it swung its arms around even more knocking us all over the place.

"H-hey! Are you guys alright?!" Kuroyukihime said getting back on her feet.

"Y-yeah… just kinda dizzy…" Minami said trying to get up.

"D-dizzy…" Himeji said toting back and fourth.

We were knocked down but those two girls were still attacking the giant shadow… but it looked like their attacks were doing nothing.

"Why aren't our attacks doing anything?!" the blonde said firing her weapon at the shadow.

The pink haired girl kept firing… when she heard a clicking on her guns…

She was out of ammo.

The giant shadow then grabbed her and wouldn't let go

"No!" the blondie said as she shot at the shadow's arm, agitating it even more at it too grabbed her as well.

"They're in trouble!" Minami said

"We gotta help them!" I said attacking the shadow's hands with Black Selena's guns.

"Yah!" Himeji cried out as her summoned being struck the hand of the shadow, but to no avail, the sword of her being got stuck to the arm of the shadow as it angrily knocked Himeji's being back.

"No way!" Himeji said.

I focused my power and rammed it with the Distortion Field, but it too had no effect as it knocked me back too.

"Tenkawa!" Kuroyukihime said

"Gah… that hurt…" I said getting back up.

Kuroyukihime and Minami attacked the shadow too, but Minami's being's rapier had no effect as well as the bullets that came from Kuroyukihime's… Gatling parasol, as they too were knocked back.

I caught Kuroyukihime just as she was going to hit the ground as she said "Its no good! For some reason it got tougher…!"

"We need more power to break through it…!" Minami said.

"And fast! I don't think those two can hold on much longer!" Himeji said as we saw the two girls having their life squeezed out of them.

We then got back up on our feet… but barely standing.

"This power isn't enough…!" I thought.

"Come on! We're not giving up!" Minami said defiantly standing up

"Yeah! I refuse to let this thing beat us!" Himeji said

The both of them engaged the shadow but to no avail, their attacks had no effect as they got knocked back.

"Minami! Himeji!" I yelled

"This is nothing…!" Minami said trying to get up.

"Not yet…!" Himeji said also staggering to get up.

I felt angry and helpless at the same time…suddenly I felt this surge of power inside me… it felt like a burning sensation… then I heard a voice speak inside me…

"You pure of heart… the flame inside of you burns hot and bright… call my name and I will assist you in battle" a voice said

I then had a flashback… back on that same hill with the crosses… it was Minami and Himeji this time but they were off their crosses!

I then cried out: "Gaiking!"

I then was engulfed in a fiery aura, when a surge of power came out me… it was a new spirit.

It had golden horns and a skull of a great dragon as its chest, its eyes were glowing yellow, as it had robotic arms and legs and on its back were small wings and a booster that allowed it to hover in the air.

"Wh-what?!" Minami said astounded at the sight of the new spirit.

"S-summoned being?!" Himeji said.

"Another one?!" Kuroyukihime said.

"Lets go save them!" I said as we boosted into the air, as I yelled "Despair Sight!"

Then the spirit behind me fired these two beams from his eyes cutting off the arms of the giant shadow, I then rushed over and effortlessly caught the two girls who were weakened.

I then let them down with Kuroyukihime and the rest and engaged the shadow as I yelled: "Counter Cross!" ,a cross from the spirits leg came off and became his weapon as we hacked away at the shadow, he then took off the other cross and threw it as a spear at the shadow punching a hole through it.

But I wasn't done yet, I yelled: "Puncher Grind!" then the spirit shot his arm off as it blew a hole through the giant shadow.

I still wasn't done as I attacked it again as I yelled: "*Zaul Geyser!" (*Soul Gazer) as the spirit behind me fired a powerful beam from the eyes of the skull on his chest.

After those attacks and damage it still looked strong….

"We needed to finish it off in one go! Our normal attacks aren't working!" I said

"Very well" the spirit said as we both concentrated. Then we let out a huge burst of flame at the shadow while yelling out: "Hydro Blazer!"

The attack hit the shadow square on as it was finally defeated.

After the battle we landed softly on the ground. I looked at the spirit and it looked at me.

"You fight very well" it told me.

"Thank you for helping us." I said.

"There is no need for thanks as I shall always be with you from this day onward" it replied.

"Gaiking…"I said

"That is what I am know as" it said, it was disappearing at it said: "Call on me whenever you need my strength human".

I then walked wobbling towards everyone.

"Tenkawa…" Kuroyukihime said.

Minami jumped in front of me and said: "That was so cool!"

Himeji followed up by saying: "Yeah! It was!"

The two then regained consciousness

"It looks like you two are awake" Kuroyukihime said

"What… happened?" the blonde said.

"You two were getting the life squeezed out of you when this guy saved you" Kuroyukihime said as she pointed at me.

"You… saved us?" the blonde said.

"S-sort of…" I said exhausted.

"Hey… are you alright?" the blonde asked the pink haired girl.

The pink haired girl nodded as she tried to get up.

"Don't move around so much. You're hurt you know" Minami said

"This is nothing" the blonde said.

"We have to go" the pink haired girl said.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what you guys are and what you're doing in here" Kuroyukihime said pointing her parasol at them.

"Kh…!" the blonde said

The pink haired girl weakly stood up and said: "we have to go…"

Kuroyukiime didn't look pleased as she pointed her parasol at the girl face as she said:" You're not going anywhere unless we get answers sister."

I then got up and stopped Kuroyukihime.

"Tenkawa…!"

"Let them go. They're hurt, this isn't the time to be asking them questions.'" I said

"But we have them by the throat!" Kuroyukihime said

"Go" I said.

"Th-thanks…" the blonde said as she used up her remaining power to summon her armor as she picked up the pink haired girl and flew towards the exit.

We too exited the shadows place as the distortion disappeared.

"Whew! We did it!" Himeji said

"Yeah we did…" I said weakly.

"Kuroyukihime? Whats wrong?" Minami asked.

"Tenkawa…! Why did you let them go…!" she said aggravated.

"I know we were supposed to ask them questions… but they were hurt, and from the looks of it its like we were the bad guys there with you pointing your weapon at them and all."

"I have to agree with Yukito there… we did seem like the bad guys there" Himeji said sadly.

"Kh...!" Kuroyukihime said as she ran off.

"H-hey!" Minami said

"Kuroyukihime…" Himeji said

I couldn't say anything as I fell on the ground exhausted.

"Tenkawa!" Himeji yelled.


	4. Overskill! King Gainer!

Chapter 4- Overskill! King Gainer!

I slowly opened my eyes… I was in my room... I then looked my clock… it was 3:30 in the afternoon…

"Looks like I missed class today" I thought to myself, then I noticed a folded paper beside me, I opened it and read it.

"Yukito… you passed out cold, so Minami and myself decided to bring you home… and boy were you heavy! Either way, just rest up for today… even if you miss school, we'll tell Akane and the others that you weren't feeling well today. As for Kuroyukihime… we'll try to talk to her today… again just rest up and get your strength back. Sincerely Himeji and Minami."

I folded the letter up, and sighed… passing out again? That new spirit… Gaiking… he really ate up all my energy… compared to Black Selena that is…

Our doorbell rang… that must have been Akane. I struggled to stand as I made my way downstairs, I opened the door and it was Akane… but she wasn't alone, she was with Rumi, and Masato.

"H-hey guys…" I said

Akane then looked at me angrily and said: "Don't "hey guys!" Us! Why didn't you tell us you were feeling sick?!".

"Yeah man, when Akane heard that from Himeji and Minami, she wanted to go home as soon as she could, but our teacher didn't let her." Masato said

"Sorry guys…" I said

Everyone went in as we sat down in the living room.

"So what did you come down with?" Masato asked.

"Nothing serious… just extreme fatigue" I replied.

"Extreme fatigue? What do you do every night to get yourself that tired Tenkawa?" Rumi asked.

"I-I'm not really sure myself" I said

"Well whatever you're doing stop doing it! Aren't your studies more important?" Rumi said scolding me

"Y-yeah…!" I replied, at the same time I thought: "You have no idea what we're going through Rumi…"

"Here you go Yuki… notes from today's lectures" Akane said handing me her notebook.

"Thanks but… what about you?" I said

"I'm fine… you need more than me anyway" Akane said pouting.

"Th-thanks…" I said feeling guilty.

"Just… don't go worrying us like that again! Okay Yuki?!" Akane said

"Y-yeah…!" I said

"Well since we're here… why don't we go over the lessons today?" Rumi said

"Aw man! Why?! We were just here to check on Yukito!" Masato complained.

"Well… who's fault was it to: "Not let two beautiful classmates go to a friends house alone" huh?" Rumi said

"Geez take it easy!" Masato said taking his notebook out.

We did study, and we enjoyed studying with each other's company. The day ended quickly as it was already nighttime… I wanted to cook, but Akane insisted on cooking for us… and I gotta say… I really missed her cooking.

We ate our fill and cleaned up, then they had to leave already, I waved goodbye to them as they kept telling me to: "go to school tomorrow".

I headed back upstairs and crashed on my bed… "Darn it…" I thought "What about the shadows? Who's gonna fight them?" I felt restless…. But I guess it couldn't be helped, I'm in no condition to be fighting…. So I forced myself to calm down… once I did I fell soundly asleep.

The next day, I felt so much better as I made my way to school, once I got there I saw Kuroyukihime and tried to talk to her… but she eyed at me angrily, and snubbed me.

I regretted what I did… but it couldn't be helped… they were people too, and girls at that…

I tried to shake that off as I went back to my classroom, there Akane, Rumi and Masato gave me a warm welcome… Kuroyukihime was there… but she didn't look at me.

Class started off like any other day but this time it seemed to be slow day today… lunchtime came as we met up with Himeji and Minami as we ate on the roof.

We enjoyed laughter and smiles as we had a hearty meal. We then headed back for our afternoon classes… and before we knew it the day was over.

"Whew! Now that classes are over what should we do now?!" Masato said eagerly

"For once I agree with you Kikuchi… what should we do?" Rumi said

"Why don't we go to a karaoke bar and sing?" Akane suggested

"Good idea!" Masato said as we left for the karaoke bar.

We made it, and we got ourselves a room… singing though… definetly not my strong point…

While Masato was singing… I heard a voice… a beautiful voice… it was enthralling, too enthralling that I closed my eyes forgot about Masato's voice… I wanted to know where it came from… but then suddenly it stopped... I looked around to see if anyone else heard it but…

"Tenkawa? You were closing your eyes there… don't tell me you were actually enjoying Kikuchi's voice?!" Rumi said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yuki…" Akane said giving me the same look.

"Yeah! I knew we were bro's right Tenkawa?! How bout I sing one more eh?!" Masato while wrapping his arm around me.

"Ack...! Let go…!" I said struggling.

Too bad though… struggling really didn't help because Akane and Rumi helped Masato with this… and I had to endure another round of his singing… ack, I cant even describe it…!

After what seemed like an eternity… it was finally over…

"Hehehe! We should do this more often!" Masato said full of energy.

"Yes we should" Akane said smiling

"Indeed!" Rumi said smiling too.

I said nothing…. I would have preferred fighting tens of thousands of shadows while using Gaiking than having to endure that again…

We left and I felt really tired… I crashed on my bed as soon as I got home… but then my cellphone rang… it was Himeji.

"Tenkawa? Are we going to fight some shadows today?" she asked.

"Fight huh…? But how are supposed to find them without Kuroyukihime?" I asked

"I don't know… but I'm sure we'll find a way! Well? Well?" Himeji said

"This looks like a good opportunity to blow off some steam" I thought "Sure lets do it" I said eagerly.

"Yeah! Lets do this!" Himeji said

"Lets meet up in the park… by the way… what about Shimada?" I asked.

"I'll call her! I'm sure she'll be raring to go too!" Himeji said

"Alright, see you guys there" I said while hanging up.

I eagerly picked up my Katana and made my way to the park… and true enough Himeji and Minami were waiting there too.

"Okay now what?" I asked.

"We look around!" Himeji said enthusiastically.

"Once she's like that there's no stopping her…" Minami sighed.

We went around town… and for quite a bit too but we found absolutely nothing…

"Looks like we really need Kuroyukihime for this" I said collapsing on a park bench.

"No! We can't give up!" Himeji said

"Can we just rest for a while?" Minami said also collapsing on the bench too.

"Okay! You two rest there while I search around some more!" Himeji said getting up again and going around.

I sighed as I put my head back.

"Are you okay Tenkawa?" Minami asked

"Hahaha I'm fine I'm fine! This is nothing!" I said "Compared to awhile ago of course…" I muttered

'Really? You seem exhausted though" Minami said

"Nah I'm good… Himeji on the other hand… she looks like a kid out at an amusement park or something…" I said

"I have to agree with that…. I've never seen Himeji so happy before" Minami said

"Really?" I wondered

"Yeah… we've been studying our butts off for the last few weeks… and Himeji looked really worn out… then we were chosen for this… special transfer student thing… but why me too?" Minami said

"Why… you? What's wrong? Did you not want to join?" I asked

"W-well you see…"

"Yes?"

"G-guys…! Come here quick!" Himeji yelled

We then got up and ran towards Himeji's voice… and true enough the place was distorted… but in the middle of a park?

"Wow! Great going Himeji!" I said

"Alright! Lets go then!" Himeji said jumping in as we did the same too.

Where we were now… it wasn't the park anymore… more like one of those scary forests in movies and fairy tales… and whats a scary forest without monsters right?

The shadows emerged from the ground as we engaged them.

"Here we go! Summon!" Himeji said summoning her being.

"Summon!" Minami said doing the same thing.

"Sorry Black Selena… I wanna blow off some steam… Gaiking!" I yelled out as I was engulfed in the same flame from before as Gaiking came out.

"Ready!" Gaiking said enthusiastically

"Lets do this!" I said unsheathing my Katana and lunging for the enemy.

We defeated them all with barely any effort at all… but the distortion wasn't disappearing… something was amiss…

"Whats going on? The distortion isn't disappearing…" I said

"Yeah… something's wrong…" Minami said

"Hey shadows! Come out! We just want to give you a solemn beating!" Himeji yelled out.

"H-himeji…!" Minami said.

"Why Minami? We have to defeat them anyway right?"

"Well yeah but… calling them out? Do you think they can understand us…?" Minami said

"I think they can…" I said when the trees started to grow arms and faces… and razor sharp claws and fangs… and they look really hungry…

"Bring it on!" Himeji said as she engaged them.

"H-hey! Wait!" Minami said supporting her

"Hehehehe…. HERE WE GO! HYDRO BLAZER!" I yelled out as the demonic trees were burned to ashes.

"N-no fair Tenkawa! Save some for us!" Himeji said chopping them up with her being's sword.

"H-himeji…! Don't get too excited…!" Minami said also chopping up some trees.

"Aww! Don't be like that Minami! Lets kick some butt! Look at Tenkawa!" Himeji said attacking even more than ever.

I gotta say… letting out some steam felt really great. I think even Gaiking was enjoying himself… but I wanted to fight… I wanted to fight even more…!

We cut and burned these trees down… what a waste though too bad they were shadows, they would have made great paper… if they weren't so bloodthirsty that is.

"Mission complete!" Himeji said happily.

"Is it?" Minami said

"The distortion isn't gone yet…" Himeji said as more shadows came out. " Yaay! More stuff to beat up! Lets get 'em Tenkawa!"

"Hehe you got it!" I said as Gaiking's Flame Aura surrounded us.

"You seem to be on fire master" Gaiking said

"Yeah… and im gonna kill every single one of these things!" I said drawing my Katana again.

"Man… whats gotten into you two?" Minami said

"Isn't this fun Minami?" Himeji said splitting a shadow tree in half.

"H-himeji…" Minami said fighting as well.

We fought and fought… and we defeated the next wave that came… but after that they seemed to stop coming.

"Did we do it?" Minami said panting

"Aww… over already? But this is so much fun!" Himeji said

"Man I was getting started too" I said cracking my neck.

Just then we heard shadows splattering…

"What the?" Minami said

"It sounds like someone killing shadows!" Himeji said

"What are we waiting for?! Lets get em!" I said dashing off

"Alright!" Himeji said dashing after me.

"H-hey! You two!" Minami said chasing after us

We looked around and we saw this pink haired girl with twintails wearing a blue school uniform and using a knife to slash away at these shadows… and her face was full of the shadows blood… strangely enough it looked like she was enjoying herself… much like how we were too.

"H-hey! Are you alright?" Minami shouted.

The girl looked at us. But still continued to kill shadows with her knife.

"Well Tenkawa… she can't have all the fun now can she?" Himeji said

"Of course not!" I said as we both charged in.

We defeated all the shadows she was fighting… then she looked at us with a killer look on her face as she said:

"You people… you took my prey…."

"Now now… you were hogging them… learn to share" Himeji said with a bloodthirsty look on her face too.

"Yes… leave some for others too please…" I said flicking my katana to the side as the blood on it splattered on the ground.

The pink haired girl said nothing as she lunged at both Himeji and me… we clashed with each other… but man was this girl strong… she was fighting both of us at the same time… but she was barely breaking a sweat… and the rapid motion her hands moved as she swung her knife around was amazing… but we weren't gonna let up as we fought back even more.

"Himeji! Tenkawa! Stop!" Minami yelled.

"Why Minami?! This is so much fun!" Himeji said still fighting.

"Himeji…" Minami said helplessly.

"Let us handle this" a familiar voice said

"?! That voice…!" Minami said as she turned around… it was the gun slinging pink haired girl and her blonde friend!

The two lunged at the three of us as they knocked us all back… then the blonde girl fired shots at us as it shocked us making us collapse on the ground unable to move.

"Target suppressed" the gunslinger girl said.

"Wh-what did you do to us?!" Himeji yelled.

"Paralysis… don't worry you wont die from that" the blonde said

"Himeji! Tenkawa!" Minami said running towards us till the blonde stopped her.

"Don't go near them… it looks like THAT girl has something to do with this." She said.

"What…? Her?" Minami said looking at the other pink haired girl.

"Yes… that girl is mentally unstable…" the blonde said

"What…?" Minami replied.

"Haven't you seen the current news? There were killings of many innocent people in different towns… and different areas, but after every killing there would always be a bloody knife at the scene… some witnesses say that there was a young girl with dead eyes who left the crime scene… and she fits that description just right." the blonde said

"A knife…? Young girl with dead eyes?" Minami said as she looked at the girl and thought "Her…?"

"Yes… and that girl was definetly you… Yuno Gasai" the blonde said

The girl named Yuno didn't say anything… she just stared at the gunslinger girl and blonde as well as Minami with a murderous intent.

"What are you going to do with her?" Minami asked.

"Not only her… we need to take your friends in as well" the blonde said

"Wh-what?! You can't take Himeji and Tenkawa!" Minami said

"I'm sorry but its for their own good… they have Battle Frenzy…"

"Battle… Frenzy?"

"Battle Frenzy… it is a state of mind where in a person thinks of nothing but battle and will not stop unless everything around him or her is dead… symptoms of this is the look in the eyes of the ones who have it."

Minami looked at Himeji and myself… and true enough we had a murderous intent in our eyes.

"I can't let you do that" Minami said summoning her being.

"If that's the case then we'll have to take them by force" the blonde said as she drew her weapon, so did her friend.

They clashed but Minami was no match for the two as her being was knocked down was as well as her.

"Give up, you've lost" the blonde said as she drew a sword to Minami's neck.

"Kh…!"

"Huh… three of you huh? What happened to that other girl with you? Ah it doesn't matter! Take them" she commanded the gun slinging girl.

"Sorry about this" the gun-slinging girl said as she picked us up by our collars with barely any effort.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Himeji frantically screamed.

I tried to struggle but it was no good… my body refused to move.

The twintalied pink haired girl put up no resistance as if she had given up.

Suddenly hordes of shadows began to rise... but they weren't attacking us… instead they were combining together… into an even bigger shadow…

It took the form of a tree…. But with these wicked looking branch-arms, it stood on these two titanic legs as the vines on its head were lunging for us.

"No way they combined! There's no way we can win against that! Lets get out of here!" the blonde said as she picked up Minami as the gunslinger girl threw the three of us up as she caught us as we made our break.

"Wh-what?"

"You lost, but I have no reason to leave another human here" she said

"Th-thank you…" Minami said.

We were fleeing pretty fast as there was no exit in sight… suddenly one of the vines caught the leg of the blonde as she was thrown to the side and we fell down on the ground as the creature was looming towards us.

The gunslinger girl fired her guns at it, but it looked like it had no effect… till it exploded…

"Explosive Rounds…" she muttered as she continued to fire away.

Her shots were chipping the bark of the monster… but it made it even more angrier as it fired these leaves at the girl… she blocked it with a force field of some sort… but those leaves weren't ordinary… they were like blades… as they were deflected from the force field the pierced the ground easily.

"Razors…" she said as she fired away again.

"Himeji! Tenkawa!" Minami said running towards us.

"Help us Minami! So we can kill that thing!" Himeji said with a bloodthirsty look in her eye.

"Yes! Let us loose!" I yelled.

Suddenly Gaiking came out and said: "Battle Frenzy… how dare you take over my master!" he said as this flame emanated out of him, it was a fire… but it didn't hurt any of us, just that demonic tree shadow.

That desire to fight disappeared… I was back to normal.

"Master! Are you alright?" Gaiking asked.

"Gaiking… what happened?" I asked.

"You were affected by Battle Frenzy… it's a sickness that makes the ones infected want to fight until the death"

"I… had that…?" I said

"Yes you did… even your friends had it… but you will be alright now" Gaiking said.

I looked at Himeji and the other girl… they looked okay already.

"Tenkawa…! Are you okay?!" Minami said

"Shimada! Im okay now!" I said as I looked at the giant tree monster in front of us. "But this thing wont be once im done with it!" I said as I summoned Gaiking and flew straight toward the enemy shouting: "PUNCHER GRIND!" as Gaiking shot one of his arms off, but it bounced off the monster.

"No effect?!" Minami said.

"Hey! Stop fighting! If you keep fighting you'll get Battle Frenzy again!" the blonde said as she was struggling to get up.

"Don't worry! Gaiking's got my back!" I said firing a Zaul Geyser at it… but to no avail.

"Who?! Who's Gaiking?!" the blonde said

"My guardian! Now lets go full power!" I said while focusing all my power as I yelled: "HYDRO! BLAZER!"

The flame hit the tree monster dead on… but it looked like it had no effect.

"Hydro Blazer… didn't work?!" I said as it knocked Gaiking and I back.

It then grabbed that girl named Yuno and was flinging her around… but Yuno didn't let that thing have it way as she slashed at its hand… but it looked like it had no effect.

"No! Gasai!" the blonde said firing at its arm… but it wouldn't let Yuno go.

"Gasai…? That girl?! Okay… we'll save her!" I said getting back on my feet and dashing toward the monster, we used a Despair Sight to heat up the arm of the monster… and it worked, it let go of Yuno as I caught her.

"Hey are you alright?" I said.

She said nothing… but instead looked into my eyes… full of fear.

"Don't worry… I'll protect you…" I said as I let her down, but before I was about to dash toward the monster again the grabbed my sleeve… I looked back and she said:

"I'm going to fight too…" she said

"What…?"

"I'm going to fight too…!" she said as she drew her knife and smiled at me.

"Well… show me what you can do with that thing and we'll talk!" I said

"Very well… " She said.

We lunged for the enemy, and hit it with a Counter Cross and rapid knife slashes… but it didn't work, instead it knocked us back and got even angrier.

"Looks like that won't work…!" I said

"Kh…!" Yuno said.

"Lets try again!" I said

Yuno nodded.

But before we could move… I had a flashback… it was that hill again… and this girl was one of those who were on the crosses! Then she disappeared from the cross… I then heard a voice inside of me…

"You who have set free the cold of heart… use your newfound power to freeze your enemies into nothingness."

I recalled Gaiking as I focused this power… I then said: "King Gainer!"

A small yet tremendous force came out of me… it was a small looking spirit… it floated on the air, it had two legs like a human and two arms, its head was round as its face had these green things on it, it was also wearing these strange goggles on its head and it had these rasta like hairs on its head and it was holding a sword.

"So you're my new master? Cool." it said

"Hehe… you've got quite an attitude there! I like it." I said as I looked at Yuno and said: "Lets get em!"

Yuno nodded as she drew her knife again.

We then lunged at the monster…. But this feeling was different… using King Gainer I was faster than before! Yuno and I then slashed away at the tree, but it had no effect at first… then King Gainer told me to focus my power into the sword, I did so and instead of a blade it was a chainsaw blade instead! We attacked it again and King Gainer's chainsaw blade cut its arm off! Yuno then struck the freshly opened wound with a mighty stab as it let out a yell of pain. I then used King Gainer's speed and rapidly slashed the monster from all angles as Yuno followed up with powerful slashes.

The great monster cried out in pain, as its bark had been removed…looks like this was our chance to finish it off.

I focused my power as King Gainer's strange eyes moved in a strange way I posed focusing the power and released it saying: "Overfreeze!". Then a massive blizzard came out and froze the monster as Yuno aimed a well-timed strike as it shattered the frozen monster into a million pieces… we had won.

"No way… he beat the monster…!" the blonde said

"Amazing…" the gunslinger girl said.

"Yeah! We did it master!" King Gainer said as he controlled my body as we did a strange dance.

"H-hey!"

Minami giggled as she saw it.

"Not bad, but we're still taking Gasai" the blonde said

"Gasai?" I said landing.

"Yeah that girl beside you" the blonde said

Yuno looked at the blonde in a bad way, but I stopped her and said: "Are you going to take her even though she saved us?"

"Saved us?! You were the one who defeated that monster!" the blonde said

"It wasn't "Me" but "Us!", without her help we wouldn't have beaten this thing!" I said

"Kh…! I'm not listening to this! I'm taking her in!" the blonde said

"Hold on…" the gunslinger girl said handing her cellphone over to her.

The blonde answered it… then gave the phone back to her friend as she said: "Fine… Yuno Gasai has been cleared of suspicions… for now…" she said "Lets get out of here" she told her companion as they left.

The distortion disappeared as we made it safely back.

"W-were back!" Minami said

"Yes we are…" I said

The girl name Yuno turned away and walked…

"Where do you think you're going?" I said.

Yuno didn't look back as she continued to walk.

"At least tell me your name?" I said

"Yuno… Gasai Yuno…" she said as she walked away.

"Yuno Gasai huh?" I said carrying Himeji "Come on… I bet you're tired Shimada" I said

'Y-yeah…" Minami said as we walked home.


	5. Into battle! Lancelot and Gawain!

Chapter 5- Into Battle! Lancelot and Gawain!

After last night… I thought I would have been exhausted from the battle… using two spirits and all? Attacking like a madman… true enough I do feel tired... but not like before… maybe I just need to get used to using these spirits…

Nonetheless I got to school pretty early… but there was a commotion at the gates…

I went to look and there I saw this limousine that was parked out front, then this butler with orange hair went down and opened the door for her master… but her master turned out to be this beautiful girl with these two long twintails wearing not our school uniform but an elegant dress… which looked very gothic Lolita like….

As she stepped down from her limo the girls and guys all went wild.

The girl and her butler walked into the school gates, as there was the principal waiting for them.

"Good Morning to you " the girl greeted him.

"Yes, good morning sir" the butler also said.

"Good morning you two… so you are the two new special transfer students?" the principal warmly greeted them.

"Yes… its very nice to be here" the girl smiled.

The Principal then called all the students attention as he began to speak…

"Attention all students! These are our new transfer students!"

"Student…s?!" one of the students murmured

"Yes that's right! Miss Suzutsuki Kanade and her butler Konoe Subaru will be studying here effective today!" the principal said.

"Please take care of us" Subaru said

"Yes, please do" Kanade said.

The students went wild with "Kyaaaahs!" and "Yeahs!"

"Hahaha…quite a first day huh Miss Kanade?" the principal said

"Indeed! I think we will be enjoying our stay here!" Kanade said with a smile.

The two went in as everyone else went in as well.

After the crowd went in I saw Kuroyukihime and I approached her.

"Heya!" I said

She looked at me, and then snubbed me with a "Hmph!" as she went in the school.

I sighed thinking back at that time, as I too went to my classroom.

When I got there the whole class was clamoring…

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Were you late this morning Tenkawa?" Masato asked

"Nope… why?" I asked

"So you saw the two new transfer students?!" Masato said eagerly

"Y-yeah… why?"

"Gaaaaah! No way! Not again! I missed two new hotties!" Masato said

"Two?! You mean one!" Rumi said clasping her cheek with her face flushed.

"Yeah… I've never seen such a cute guy before…." Akane said blushing.

"Wh-what?! A guy and a girl? Aww! And I thought they were both chicks!" Masato said sighing, "Well that wont get me down! This time I'll join them for lunch!" Masato said confidently.

"H-hey! We're coming along with you!" Rumi said

"Yeah! I wanna know this cute guy better!" Akane said

"Very well then! Lets meet these two new transfer students!" Masato said with a gleam in his eye.

Our teacher came in as class started… for some reason though the whole class wasn't concentrating… sad to say except me… man… did I feel like an uber nerd…

Once the bell for lunch rang Masato, Rumi and Akane immediately got up and ran outside followed by the whole class.

"Sorry Tenkawa! But you'll have to eat lunch alone today!" Masato said

"Yeah! Sorry!" Rumi said running as Akane just waved to me.

"Lunch by myself eh? Cool." I thought as I got up from my table and exiting the empty classroom.

"Tenkawa!" Himeji said running towards me.

"Oh, hi Himeji…" I said

"Yahoo!" Himeji said too saluting..

"You too Shimada?" I said

"Eh? What's with the remarks Tenkawa?" Himeji asked

"Huh? Aren't you two going to go to the new transfer students as well?" I asked.

"Huh? No why?" Himeji asked.

"Ah… nevermind…" I said

"Off to eat lunch? Can we join you?" Minami asked

"Sure why not?" I said.

"To the roof!" Himeji said.

We went to the roof to eat, and then Himeji struck up a conversation.

"You know… its funny Tenkawa… why are you eating alone? What happened to your classmates?" she asked

"Yeah… usually it'd be you guys eating here… but for once you're alone" Minami said.

"I wonder about that too…" I said

"You mentioned some transfers students awhile back… is that why no one came with you?" Himeji said

"I guess so… everyone's obsessed with the two transfer students… and its their first day today"

"Really? That probably explains why most of our classmates dashed right out of class as soon as the bell rang" Himeji said wondering with two chopsticks in her mouth.

"What about you two? I expected the whole school to be going wild over these two… why not you two?" I asked.

"Why not? Its because we're not interested in that kind of thing" Minami said bluntly

"E-eh?" I said

"Why would we be interested in that? We're heroes after all right? We should be interested in fighting these evil shadows!" Himeji said with fire in her eyes.

"Heroes eh?" I said

"Gotta say though… we're not the only ones… what about those two from before?" Minami said

"Ah! Right! Them!" Minami said.

"Them huh… I wonder why they're doing that…I wish they'd join us instead…" I said.

"Join us? And have that crazy robot girl shoot us with her robot gun things?! NO. WAY" Himeji said

"Now now… you don't have to be so negative about it…those two were pretty strong…" I said

"Yeah… really strong…" Minami said looking down.

"Tonight we're going to beat them!" Himeji said

"Yeah!" Minami said eagerly.

"Well then… lets do out best tonight!" I said

"Yeah!" Himeji and Minami said.

I thought for a moment… "What happened to that Gasai girl…? Usually the new student would be here in school… why didn't she come here? Could it be that… those two are…? Nah… couldn't be…"

We finished our lunch and headed back to our respective classrooms…. But when I got there… no one was there…

Then the door opened as our teacher came in.

"Tenkawa? Where's everyone else?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know sir…" I said.

We then heard a commotion, we went outside to take a look, and there in the playing field, the students were gathering around… what the heck was going on?

Our teacher and myself proceeded to go there… and there Suzutsuki Kanade made an announcement…

"Hello everyone! I know I'm just a guest student here… but this is Subaru's and my first day! Why not have some physical fun instead of being in a classroom?"

The crowd of students murmured.

"Oh! You must be wondering what we're going to do right? Well it seems like Subaru and myself already have a lot of fans! In that case…the students in this school will choose a representative from each class to do battle with Subaru! Whoever wins will get to do anything for a whole week with Subaru and myself! No restrictions!" Kanade said with great joy.

The whole school broke out into a roar as each class was planning whom to select… it took a while but the representatives were chosen… and our class rep was Rumi…

"It looks like the representatives have been chosen! Now lets have a run down on how this battle will work! All the representatives from each class will have to pull this pin off Subaru! All of you against him! Each side will use no weapons and will not help their representative! Once your representative is down your class loses!"

Each class's representatives got ready as the battle started… it was quite a sight to behold… but this Subaru… man was he strong and fast… he evaded each one of the representatives blows and threw them against against each other… even Rumi was no match for Subaru… in the end nobody won… man was Subaru powerful…

"Aww! That's too bad! Nobody won!" Kanade said.

The classes broke out into tears and rage… but then Kanade said:

"How about another round? But this time… it'll be 5 in each class versus Subaru! However those who joined already may not join again!" Kanade said.

Again the classes broke out into happiness as they planned what to do and who to select.

Once the members have been selected it was time for yet another rumble… sure Kanade's butler was strong and all… but against groups of 5? Man I had to see this.

"Are you ready?! Fight!" Kanade said ringing the bell.

Once the bell rang each side charged at Subaru… but her butler seemed ready, one group charged recklessly as Subaru as he clutched one of them and threw that unlucky student at another charging group knocking them down all at once, another group had him pinned down and each member had held Subaru down… but then Subaru did some spinning move that you'd seen a capoiera do, once the group was knocked down she grabbed two of their members and forcefully threw them against the other groups defeating them immediately… even our class was no match… in the end Subaru beat them all… man was he amazing…

"Oh? It looks like Subaru won! Looks like no one gets the prize!" Kanade said cheerfully

Subaru bowed respectfully to his defeated opponents as they got up again.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was quite a show Mr Konoe!" our principal said while clapping his hands in sheer joy.

"Thank you Mr. Principal " Subaru said bowing returning to Kanade's side.

"Man! We lost against one person?! That Konoe can't be human!" Masato said in despair.

"Owie…" Akane said

"Are you okay Somarusaka?" Rumi asked

"Haha… sorta…" Akane said

"Do we have anymore challengers?" Kanade said.

Everyone looked like they didn't want to fight anymore and the whole school fell into silence.

"Going once…!"

Still silence.

"Going twice…!"

Again silence.

"Gone! Victory goes to Subaru!" Kanade said putting Subaru's hand up.

"Haah… even if we lost Subaru still looks so hot…" Akane said

"Yeah… I could never get tired of looking at him…" Rumi said

"Lovestruck these two are…" Masato said shaking his head. "Hey Tenkawa you've been so silent! Say something man!"

"Okay… that Subaru knows how to move…" I said

"Wh-what! Is that all you have to say?!" Masato complained.

"Well… he's got a really good stance and technique" I said

"Ugh… forget I ever asked man." Masato said still hanging his head.

The teachers then gathered us all up and we headed back into class… guess that rumble was for nothing… good thing no one got hurt, it turns out that Konoe knew how to control his power… man I'm getting all riled up… I wonder how he'd do against Gaiking or King Gainer?

Class ended for the day, as we exited our classroom, we saw Kanade and Subaru walking down the hall.

"Hello, your class participated valiantly today" Kanade said with a smile.

"Yeah! We sure did! Didn't we girls?!" Masato said

'Y-yeah…" both Rumi and Akane said with their faces flushed.

"Well…. Are you guys free today?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah! Very!" Masato said.

"Well then, would you like to hangout after school with us?" Kanade asked.

"W-would we…!" Rumi and Akane said very cheerfully.

"That's the way! Come with us! Let us have something to eat" Kanade said as we followed her…. Strange enough the other students saw us with Kanade and Subaru but they didn't react… they just looked amazed and still looked that them with very happy eyes. We then reached Kanade's limousine, where we got it.

"H-hey… can I ask something?" Masato said.

"Yes? What is it?" Kanade asked.

"Well… why us? I mean… we lost that fight and all…. Plus there are other students?" Masato asked puzzled.

"Well… I think you guys were the best out there. They way your class planned your attack… very impressive. The other classes didn't have any battle plan and just chose their strongest people but lost anyway…" Kanade said.

"R-really? Hahaha! Lucky us then!" Masato said

"Well… may I know the names of our runner-ups?" Kanade asked.

"I'll start! I'm Masato Kikuchi! Nice to meet you!"

"R-rumi A-ayanaga… pleasure….!"

"A-a-a-a-akane S-s-somarus-s-s-saka…!"

"Yukito Tenkawa"

"Four brave champions huh? Oh wait… you… Tenkawa was it? I didn't see you fight" Kanade said.

"Oh, fighting really isn't my thing" I fibbed.

"Is that so? Well… I'd like a favor before we eat if that's okay with you." Kanade said looking at me with a strange grin and a look in her eyes.

"Accept Tenkawa!" Akane and Rumi said.

"O-okay… I accept…" I said

"This is going to be fun…" Kanade said.

We finally got to the place we were going to eat in… it was called "Maid in Heaven". We stepped in and we were greeted by… a Maid?! We sat down as Kanade talked to the manager… then she picked up a microphone and said:

"Good day to everyone here! How about some entertainment while you eat?" Kanade said

The whole café murmured…

"Today we will be having a sparring match between my butler Subaru Konoe! And Nakayama high's Yukito Tenkawa! Please step up you two!" Kanade said as Subaru approached her master, and as Rumi and Akane forced me to stand infront of Subaru.

"The rules are simple! The first one to pin their opponent wins! Are you two ready?" Kanade said

"Yes, Milady." Subaru said

"I guess" I said

"Well then… Fight!" Kanade said ringing a bell.

Subaru made the first move by lunging towards me quickly as he threw punches at me, I quickly blocked it and tried to counter but Subaru was fast as he performed a sweep kick, I jumped to dodged it but Subaru kicked me as I got knocked back, I was able to recover as I dashed towards Konoe throwing some punches… but he blocked them all, the then grabbed me and threw me, but I was able to make an aerial recovery, I turned to look around and Subaru launched a flying kick at me, I then dodged it and grabbed his leg as I too threw him against the wall, but he quickly recovered.

"Not bad…" Konoe said

I didn't say anything… I was struggling too much to even care.

Konoe then dashed towards me and threw another flurry of punches at me, I blocked it… but it really hurt… and I couldn't counter as Konoe kicked me to the side and I slid on the floor, he then pounced on me while pinning my arms on the ground as Kanade started the countdown…

"Its over" he said.

"Are you sure?" I said as I head butted him.

Konoe got off my clutching his head in pain, and I pinned him down this time by putting my knee against his chest and while pinning his arms down, as Kanade started the countdown….

"L-let go…!" Konoe said

I said nothing and just stared him down.

Just before Kanade finished the countdown I let go of Konoe.

"Tenkawa…!" Masato said.

"I concede" I said.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Masato said in despair.

"Oh? Do you really mean that challenger?" Kanade said.

"Yes. I give up" I said getting off Konoe.

"Well then… Subaru wins!" Kanade said.

The crowd went wild with cheers all over the place.

"Hey… are you okay?" I said offering my hand to Konoe.

"Y-yeah… somewhat… tell me… why did you concede?" he said as he took my hand and stood up.

"I didn't want to fight you, I just wanted to see your technique up-close… and its one hell of a technique" I said with a smirk.

"You're not to bad yourself" he said also smirking at me

We then both shared a grin as we shook hands.

The crowd went wild as we did that.

"Lets have a round of applause for the two contestants!" Kanade said as the crowd went wild with cheers.

Subaru and I then returned to our table then Rumi and Akane shoved me aside as they went to Subaru saying: "Are you okay?" or "Did that hurt?"

But Subaru ignored them and helped me up as he said: "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… thanks" I said as I got up.

Rumi and Akane fell on their knees in despair.

"What's this Subaru? Making a new friend?" Kanade said

"M-milady…!" Subaru said embarrassed.

"Its okay… carry on please" Kanade said

"B-but milady…!" Subaru said.

"Its so nice to see you making friends… please continue…" Kanade said

"Y-yes… w-well then… shall we sit down?" Subaru told me.

"Sure… but first wont you help Rumi and Akane up?" I said.

"Wh-why me?" Subaru said

"We're men right? We should act like gentlemen and help those who are down up right? Besides you're the only one who can help them stand up right now." I said

"O-oh… Y-you're absolutely right!" Subaru said as he helped Rumi and Akane up.

The two girls looked very happy as they both sat beside Subaru.

"Slick move there Tenkawa" Masato said sipping his juice.

"I just did what had to be done" I said sitting down.

"My… and who said chivalry is dead?" Kanade said while smiling.

"Here's your food!" one of the maids said serving us… quite a lot of food.

"Wh-whats this?!" Masato said.

"Its for giving the crowd such a great show! We're getting paid extra now! Please eat up!" the maid said.

"Will do!" Masato said digging in.

We ate our food… and it was really good! Then these people came up to our table and asked for Subaru's autograph, Subaru accepted as he signed it and the people who came up to us left happily…and they just kept on coming.

"Haha! No one's asking for your autograph Tenkawa!" Masato said

"Its fine. I'm the one who lost anyway. Sides signing things are not me dude." I said.

"Damn… nothing seems to faze you… if I were in your place I'd give those people my autograph whether they want it or not!" Masato said

"Subaru…! Those people didn't give you time to eat! Here! Say "Aah!" Akane said holding a spoonful of food to Subaru.

"N-no please…! Butlers are the ones who are supposed to be feeding! Not being fed!" Subaru argued.

"But you haven't eaten yet! Please?" Akane begged.

"Go on Subaru. I know you're hungry" Kanade said

"I-if milady says so…" Subaru said opening his mouth.

"Hey! No fair! I want to feed Subaru too! Here Subaru! Say: "Aah!" Rumi said

The two girls clashed as Masato, Kanade and myself shared a hearty laugh.

Just then my cellphone rang… it was Himeji…

"Himeji? Whats up?"

"Tenkawa! We have a distortion! Hurry up and come downtown!" Himeji said

"What?! Okay! Got it!" I said "Sorry guys, something's up, thanks for the meal Kanade!" I said taking off and exiting the café.

"Tenkawa…" Subaru said looking at me as I left.

I exited the café… and Himeji and Minami were right outside it!

"Wh-what the?!" I said

"Tenkawa?! Why did you…?!" Himeji said astonished.

"What?!" I said as I heard a voice behind us.

"Tenkawa! Wait!" Subaru said as he ran beside me, and Kanade was right behind her.

"My my… why the rush Tenkawa?" Kanade asked.

"Tenkawa! Look!" Himeji said as the café became distorted.

"N-no way…!" I said.

"What's… going on?" Subaru said.

"Kanade, Subaru! Stay here! Lets go girls!" I said as Himeji, Minami and myself jumped in.

The once café turned into a torture room…. One that you'd see in medieval times... we had to find them as soon as possible…

"Why are you rushing in Tenkawa?" Himeji said.

"Akane, Rumi and Masato are here! I'm not gonna let anything happen to them!" I yelled.

"Tenkawa…" Minami said.

"Don't worry! We've got your back!" Himeji said

"Y-yeah! We've got your back!" Minami said

"Thanks guys…" I said as the shadows began to manifest, King Gainer!" I said as King Gainer came out.

"Lets go Minami! Summon!" Himeji said as Minami and her summoned their beings.

We fought off the shadows and defeated all those who came… but still no sign of life…

"Where are they?!" I said in panic.

"Calm down Tenkawa!" Minami said as she was engaged in battle.

"I'm sure we'll find them!" Himeji said

I tried to think that way too… but it was just too hard… I didn't want the people or my friends in the café to get hurt…

Then we heard voices.

"Voices?!" I said

"Lets go Tenkawa!" Minami said

"Yeah! Forget about these guys!" Himeji said pushing them back.

We then made our way to the source of the voices… to our shock Subaru and Kanade were surrounded by shadows.

"Konoe!" I yelled.

"Tenkawa!" Konoe said as the shadows lunged for them.

"Hold it right there!" Himeji said as she blocked them

Minami followed up with rapid stabs that defeated the shadows on contact.

"Wh-whoa…" Subaru said amazed.

"Hey don't space out now!" Himeji said as she slashed away at the shadows that were coming.

Minami unleashed another flurry of rapid stabs the pierced right through the shadows defeating them on contact.

"Overskill!" I said as King Gainer and myself unleashed a powerful blizzard that froze the enemy shadows as Minami and Himeji shattered them. "Are you two alright?" I said.

"I-I don't know…" Subaru said flustered.

"Now, now Subaru… aren't you going to protect your master?" Kanade said.

"Y-yes of course milady!" Subaru said getting in a fighting stance.

"Good answer… but when you fight you must have Tenkawa's back at all times." Kanade said

"M-milady…?!" Subaru said with his face turning red.

"You heard me, keep Tenkawa's back guarded while fighting… besides… I can defend myself just as well!" Kanade said taking out a whip and lashing it.

"M-milady!" Subaru said with his face still flushed.

"I'll be fine Subaru" Kanade said with a smile.

"Y-yes… well then, shall we get them?" Subaru said

"With pleasure" I said.

We fought against these shadows... and I have to say… Kanade knew how to fight with a whip… and she's really good with it… in a torturous way that is… Minami and Himeji were fighting some shadows off too and they were doing really good too.

"H-hey Tenkawa…" Subaru said.

"Yeah? What is it?" I answered.

"How is it that you can levitate on air?" Subaru asked.

"Ahh… it's my power… " I said

"Power?"

"I'll explain later" I said slashing at a shadow as Subaru punched through them and kicked them and threw them against each other.

However there were too many of them… and they had us surrounded as our back pressed against each other.

"Okay… now what?" Minami said

"I say we go full power on them!" Himeji said

"Now now… don't use up all your strength… there might be more of them" Kanade said readying to strike.

"What now milady?" Subaru said

"We keep on fighting" Kanade said

"That's more I like it" Minami said

"I'm game with that" Himeji said.

"Lets do it" I said.

Just then shots came out of nowhere… it was those two again.

"You two…!" Minami said

"Save some for us will ya?" the blonde said

"Lets go" her pink haired friend said as they helped us fight the shadows.

"Whats this? Helping us all of a sudden?" Himeji said

"Don't get us wrong! We're just paying you guys back for saving us before too!" the blonde said.

"Good enough reason" I said.

We fought against all the other shadows, we did some damage…but they just kept on coming… Black Selena and Gaiking couldn't handle this many either and neither could anyone else.

"Well… this isn't good" the blonde said

"Not good at all…" her companion said.

"Great… back-to-back again" Himeji said

"Any plans guys?" Minami asked

"Nope…" Kanade said

"None…" Subaru said

The shadows jumped at us… then I had a flashback… it was that same hill again! But this time on one cross it was Subaru and Kanade! Then I heard a voice inside me…

"You who have sworn loyalty to your friends… your call for power has been answered… now call my name and we shall do battle!" the voice said.

I then recalled Black Selena as I said: "Lancelot Conquista!" as I felt a surge of power as I sliced through the shadows with blinding speed.

"What the…?" Subaru said amazed as the shadows disappeared.

I looked at my spirit and this time it was a white and yellow mechanoid looking spirit… it had a red backpack with wings and two swords on his hip armor, it also had wheels on its feet as it hovered in the air, as it eyes were glowing green.

"Lancelot huh?' I said

"That is my name" he said as we shot these weapons called Slash Harkens at a shadow impaling them on contact as Lancelot threw the impaled shadows into iron maidens as it closed on them, sealing their fates.

"Cool" I said

"Not bad" Lancelot said.

"Tenkawa…! Don't tell me… you got a new power?!" Himeji said

"I sure did!" I said preparing myself "Lets get em Lancelot!"

"Yes! My lord!" Lancelot said as he drew his twin blades as we slashed our way through the shadows.

"Hey Tenkawa! Don't forget about us!" Minami said as she too defeated some shadows.

"Yeah! Just because you have a new power doesn't mean that you can hog all the kills!" Himeji said

"My bad! My bad!" I said while slashing at high speed… Lancelot is really fast… I could barely control my flight movement as we zipped around the air slashing the shadows.

After all that slashing we did, more shadows came and in lager numbers this time…

"Got any weapons that'll help us out?" Minami asked

"Do you Lancelot?"

"Yes I do… in fact I could not have asked for a better time to us it!" Lancelot said as we flew up and this giant cannon unfolded from Lancelot's flight unit. Lancelot held on to it and took aim, "Target locked on" he said.

"Fire!" I said

"Hadron Blaster… FIRE!" Lancelot said a he unleashed this powerful beam, that decimated the enemy forces.

But they still kept on coming… were going to be overwhelmed… but I heard another voice speak inside me…

"You who have fought so much without any battleplan… I will lend you my tactical intuition as well as my strength… now… call my name" it said

I didn't recall Lancelot as I said: "Gawain!"

Then another surge of power came out of me… it was a black mechanoid too, just like Lancelot but this one was bigger and it was colored black and yellow and it floated in the air with its arms extended sideward's and its feet together as it being crucified on a cross, as it hovered in the air and it had glowing red eyes.

Suddenly these thoughts came into my mind as I said:" Konoe! Mizuki! Go up front and smash a hole in ground!'

"Wh-what?!" Himeji said

"Understood!" Subaru said as they both smashed the ground, the shadows fell in, and they kept on falling in… after a while no more shadows came.

"What the…?" Subaru said

"Amazing…" Kanade said

"Kanade! Shimada! Start spinning rapidly with your weapons drawn!"

"What?!" Minami said

"Sounds fun!" Kanade said spinning rapidly with her weapon extended her whip seemed to suck in the shadows as they were tripped

"Wh-whoa…! I want in too!" Minami said as she commanded her being to spin rapidly. Her being may have been small but it finished off the shadows that Kanade had tripped up.

I then pointed my hands toward the fallen shadows as Gawain's fingers also had these Slash Harkens that extended from them as it stabbed the shadows and threw them together in one place as they started to pile up.

Then I concentrated my power as Gawain's shoulder armors opened up as we said in unison: "Hadron Cannon…fire!" then these two powerful beams of energy were fired at the shadows as they were instantly defeated.

"You two! Focus fire above us! Put your backs against each other and rain down bullets on them!" I said

"What?! Why should we listen to you?!" the blonde said

"I don't think we have much of a choice right now…" her companion said.

"Gah! Alright! Here we go!" they said as the blonde lifted her companion into the air and fired away. The shots hit every single target defeating all the shadows instantly.

"W-wow… we actually got them all" the blonde said astonished.

"Indeed… that was a good tactic" her companion said.

But it wasn't over… suddenly infront of us the shadows began to combine… it looked like a giant with his face covered with a black bag and spikes coming out of it, it was wearing bloody gloves and it held a gigantic executioner's axe as it let out a roar and charged at us.

"Great! They just had to save the best for last huh?!" Minami complained.

"They sure did… now then Subaru… why don't you show this cretin what your true power is?" Kanade said

"Very well milady…" Subaru said as he inhaled calmly, then he lunged for the monster easily dodging his axe and landing a powerful blow straight at its face knocking the giant over.

It tried to get back up again, but Subaru landed a powerful blow on the monster's arm causing it to yell out in agony.

Then Kanade jumped on the stomach of the monster as she threw throwing knives at the monster's chest, causing it to cry out in pain even more, she then stepped on the throwing knives that were impaled on the monster's chest, making it cry out in pain more.

But that wasn't the end, Kanade then took out her whip and lashed the monster rapidly, then she jumped into the air with Subaru and they landed a dual flying kick on the monster's face, as the two landed safely away from it.

"Wh-whoa…" the blonde said

"Killer combo…" Minami said

"I want a combination attack like that too!" Himeji pouted.

That attack was powerful… but the monster got back up again, this time more infuriated than ever as it tore off its mask revealing a hideous face as it threw its axe which was spinning right at us. We were able to dodge it… but it was so big it gave us a hard time evading as the axe returned to him like a boomerang.

"That's one hell of a move" Kanade said

"Yes it is…" I said

The monster then charged right at us wildly swinging its axe around like a madman.

"What's with this thing?!" the blonde said as her companion and herself fired at the monster. Their bullets stuck to the monster but it didn't seem to feel the pain.

"Lancelot! Hadron Blaster!" I said as we took aim and fired away, it was dead on… but it looked like it didn't feel anything.

"No way! After that attack?!" Himeji said.

"Looks like it's too angry to feel any pain" Kanade said.

"What should we do now?" Minami said

Suddenly more thoughts came into my head.

"Shimada! Mizuki! Use your beings and command them to spin rapidly with their weapons drawn!"

"What?!"

"Its better than nothing! Here we go!" Minami said as they commanded their beings to spin rapidly with their weapons drawn.

The monster was heading straight for them while swinging its axe wildly, but since the summoned beings were so small the axe missed them by a long shot as the two summoned beings tripped up the monster as it fell on the ground.

"Next! You two! Fire a barrage from the air and keep him pinned down!" I told the blonde and her companion.

"Tch, looks like we have no choice" the two said as they jumped into the air and fired a hail of bullets at the monster as it couldn't get up from all the shot being fired.

"Next up! Kanade! Konoe! Use that same double flying kick you used earlier and finish him off!' I said

"Bossy aren't we?" Kanade said

"Milady!" Subaru said

"Alright, here we go Subaru!" Kanade said as she and Subaru jumped high into the air.

"You two! Stop firing!" I said

They stopped firing as Kanade and Subaru landed yet another devastating blow on the monsters face crushing it on impact.

Its body twitched for a bit, before it stopped moving

We had won… but Subaru and Kanade had lost their balance and weren't going to land right, I then fired Gawain's slash harkens at the two, not to implale, but instead I aimed it to wrap around the two as I pulled them closer and caught them.

"T-tenkawa?!" Subaru said

"My…you're so bold" Kanade said.

"S-sorry" I told them

"Man… this guy something else" the blonde said

"Mission complete" her companion said.

"Yeah… now lets get out of here" the blonde said

"Thanks for your help" Minami said

"Like what I said… we're just paying you back for before… and this makes us even" the blonde said as the flew away.

Minami said nothing as she looked at the two fly away.

"Minami…" Himeji told her as she held her shoulder.

"I wonder… if we'll ever understand each other…?" Minami said.

"Minami…" Himeji said as she stood there with Minami

I then looked up at the two new spirits, "Lancelot… Gawain…" I said

"Our power will be yours from now on." Lancelot said

'Yes, call on us and we will help you" Gawain said as they both disappeared.

"The distortions wearing off! Lets go guys!" I said as we exited the distorted area.

As we exited Maid in Heaven was back to normal, we entered and we saw everyone… they were fine just unconscious.

"Whew" I said in relief

"We should take the same spots we took awhile ago… or they'll think something's going on" Kanade said

"Yes milady" Subaru said seating himself beside Akane and Rumi.

"Join us, Mizuki, Shimada" I said

"A-are you sure?" Himeji said embarrased

"Y-yeah… we had no idea you guys were here… and we certainly don't want to intrude" Minami said also embarrassed

"Yes, the more the merrier" Kanade said with a smile.

"O-okay… if you say so…" Himeji said sitting beside me as Minami sat beside Masato.

Everyone then came to their senses…

"Wh-what happened?" Masato said

"Owie…. My head" Akane said facing Rumi.

"Did someone get the number of that bus…" Rumi said clutching her head.

"Are you alright?" Subaru said looking at the both of them.

'S-subaru…! A-actually my head hurts… c-can I lean on you?" Akane said.

"Why you…! M-me too Subaru…! Can I also rest my head on your shoulder?" Rumi said

"Go on Subaru" Kanade said with a smile.

"Y-yes… please do" Subaru said as the two girl put their heads on his shoulders.

"Man… the first thing we see when we wake up are two girls fighting over a guy… you're really the man Subaru" Masato said putting his sundae on his head.

"Please, eat up" Kanade said to Minami and Himeji.

"I-is it really okay?" Minami said

"Yes, after all you did save us" Kanade said

"Th-thank you very much for the meal!" Minami said digging in as so did Himeji.

"Hmhmhmhm… you have very interesting friends Tenkawa" Kanade told me.

"I suppose" I said

"Speaking of which… why are you two here?" Rumi asked.

"W-well…" Himeji stuttered.

"I invited them" I said

"What? Why Tenkawa?!" Akane said

"The more the merrier right?" Kanade said

"Y-yeah but… " Akane said

"But nothing! Lets just enjoy ourselves!" Kanade said as we ate our fill.

We went home that night in Kanade's limo as we dropped off everyone in their respective houses… then we arrived at my house…

"Thanks for tonight Kanade" I said

"My pleasure" Kanade said

I was about to enter my house when…

"U-um… Tenkawa!" Subaru said

"Yes?" I answered.

"U-um… with milady's permission… would you like to hangout tomorrow?" Subaru asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Hangout?" I said

"Y-yes…!"

"Haha… I dunno about that… Rumi and Akane will kill me if they see me near you" I said

"O-oh…" Subaru said sadly.

"How about after school instead?" I said

"Y-yes! Thank you!" Subaru said happily

I waved at them as they left, I then entered my house and saw Mom and Dad sleeping on the couch.

"Had a tough night?" I said as I put blankets on them.


	6. Change! Shin Getter!

Chapter 6- Change! Shin Getter!

I woke up… and to my surprise I wasn't was tired as before… maybe Lancelot and Gawain didn't eat up as much energy as the other three…

I got ready as I took a bath and changed into my school uniform, as I went down to have breakfast, the blankets that Mom and Dad used last night were neatly folded with a note above it:

"Yuki… sorry we haven't been going home early… they really need all the help they can get at work so your mom and I will be working more late shifts from now on… but we promise we'll make it up to you one of these days. Love mom and dad."

I couldn't help but think that this was a good thing… we get to fight those shadows every night… at the same time I felt kinda sad since my parents and I never had family time ever since…

I kept the note in my pocket as I got something to eat. After eating I went out of the house and locked the door… when I heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning Tenkawa!" Subaru said

I reeled in shock as I said "S-subaru?! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Oh…well… I thought that… we should walk to school together!" Subaru said

"Y-yeah but… what about your mistress?" I said

"Oh… Mistress Kanade allowed me to do this" Subaru said

"She did huh?" I said with a facepalm.

"Whats wrong?" Subaru said

"Nothing… lets get going" I said

Subaru and myself made our way to school… and I gotta say it was fun having another guy-friend besides Masato, and I gotta say I really enjoyed our conversation.

We got to school… but these eyes were all eyeing us… and boy was it unnerving.

"Good morning you two. Did you enjoy your walk to school?" Kanade said greeting us

"Y-yes! Thank you very much!" Subaru said

"That's good to know. Say Tenkawa… how about you join Subaru and me for lunch today?" Kanade said

"I'll pass Kanade." I said bluntly.

"Oh? How come?" Kanade asked.

"As you can see there are a lot of murderous eyes that are staring at us right now… and im pretty sure they want me dead" I said

"Nonsense! I insist that you join us!" Kanade said.

Once she said there hundreds of footsteps shoved me to the side as they ran up to Kanade and asked if they could eat with her, but Subaru held them back as they eventually calmed down.

I picked myself up as Kanade and Subaru approached me.

"Are you okay?" Kanade said

"Yeah barely… I still can't help but think that you did that on purpose" I said.

"Did I? My most humble apologies then" Kanade said with an evil smirk.

"Tenkawa…" Subaru said

"Forget about it. Lets just go to class" I said.

"Very well. We'll be seeing you later then." Kanade said as she walked in with Subaru following her.

"Later? I though as I just went in… then I saw Kuroyukihime again... I mustered what courage I had left and talked to her.

"Yo" I said

"Hmph" she snubbed me as she turned around.

"You can't go "hmph-ing" me forever you know" I said

"Shut up" she said as she quickly walked away.

I sighed and just decided to go to our classroom… but there was something horrible waiting for me…

"Hello Tenkawa" Kanade said

"Wh-what the huh?!" I said.

"Oh my… didn't you know Tenkawa? As of today we're classmates" Kanade said with a smile.

"Isn't that great Tenkawa?! We get both Kanade and Kuroyukihime! Hahaha! We're one helluva lucky class man!" Masato said with a gigantic grin and laugh.

"Y-yeah…" I said as the boys began swooning over Kanade.

The girls were all over Subaru as he was talking to them very casually, but at the same time he looked quite bothered.

Then our teacher came in as he announced something….

"Well looks like you've run you've met your two new classmates already… but rules are rules… Please step up you two…" our teacher said as Kanade and Subaru both stepped up.

"Miss Kanade Suzutsuki and Mr. Subaru Konoe, these two will be with our class from now on, so get along with them alright?" our teacher said

"Please take care of us" Kanade said with a charming smile.

"Yes, please take care of us" Subaru said bowing,

"Okay… now for your seats…" our teacher said scratching his head while looking at his clipboard, "Take your seat beside Kuroyukihime miss Kanade.

Kanade did as she was told and sat near Kuroyukihime.

"Hello" Kanade said

"Likewise" Kuroyukihime said snubbing her.

"My… is that any way to treat a new classmate?" Kanade said

"Of course it is… its like treating the same new sores over and over again" Kuroyukihime said in a agitated tone as Kanade and herself went into a staredown.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Our teacher said tapping his finger angrily against his table.

"I'm very sorry sir" Kanade said as she took her seat.

"I am too" Kuroyukihime said.

"Hoho…. That was going to be a chickfight!" one of my guy classmates said.

"Damn… why'd sir have to stop it?!" another guy classmate said.

"Okay… next up Konoe… I want you to sit between Somarusaka and Ayanaga" our teacher said.

Subaru went to his assigned seat as both Akane and Rumi welcomed her gladly.

"H-hello…" Subaru said nervously.

"Please enjoy our class Subaru!" Akane said happily.

"Yes please do! If you have any questions please feel free to ask me!" Rumi said

"Y-yes… thank you" Subaru said somewhat embarrassed and nervous.

"Well now that you're seated lets begin our lesson shall we?" our teacher said as he opened his textbook.

Class proceeded… but… the air between Kanade Suzutsuki and Kuroyukihime... as If the air around them was burning up…

Once lunchbreak came that same flaming aura stopped. Kuroyukihime got up from her seat and exited our classroom, while Kanade stood up and exited the classroom too with Subaru right behind her… but Akane and Rumi followed them too… and Masato followed them too.

"Guess I'm alone again" I thought to myself as I got up and made my way to the cafeteria.

I got there and I fell in line for the bento value meal. Once I got my food I eyed for a place to sit… one table had Kanade and Subaru there and there were students crowding them including Akane, Rumi and Masato…. And there was a table across them where Kuroyukihime was sitting with some students, talking to them. Suddenly she looked sharply at Kanade while Kanade eyed her and smirked at her, the students around Kuroyukihime slowly left the table one by one till she was alone.

I them mustered my courage and sat in front of Kuroyukihime obscuring their eye contact with each other.

Kuroyukihime looked surprised as I sat down in front of her.

"Yo" I said.

She then snubbed me as she closed her eyes and sipped her drink.

"It's been a few days already and you're still mad at me?" I bluntly told her.

"Humph" she said

"What can I do to make up for last time?" I said

Kuroyukihime looked at me sharply and said: "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I'll do anything to make up for last time" I said

"Okay then, I'll accept your offer… but under one condition" she said

"Alright… what is it?" I said

"Come with me after school… I want to take you somewhere" she said

"Somewhere?" I said suspicously

"Yes, somewhere, why? Were you going to do something else?" she said sharply.

"Yeah actually… I had plans with Subaru to hangout today" I said

"So you'd rather hangout with Kanade's butler than make up for your mistake?" she said coldly

"Well I…"

"Well what?" she said pressuring me.

"Can we just bring Subaru along with us?" I said

"Hmm… Kanade's servant with us eh? Fine bring the brat along" she said coldy

"All right" I said, "Thank goodness… sorry Subaru… guess it wont be just us bro's today" I thought to myself.

"Very good" she said.

Then there was a long silence…

"H-hey…Can we at least talk?" I said

"About what?" she said irritably.

"About what happed in the last few days…" I said

"Very well… talk" she said.

I then talked about what happened these past few days… how we met new allies and gained new powers.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun without me hm?" she said sarcastically and irritated at the same time.

"What could we do? Himeji and Minami were worried about you… but you wouldn't talk to them"

"How could I? I was busy with Student Council duties" she said bluntly.

"I-I see…"

"And how could you let that witch Kanade join us? She's obviously got no real fighting skills besides those torture techniques you said she does" Kuroyukihime said in an irritable tone.

"I gotta say though… her techniques are crude yet efficient… but it gets the job done… thanks to her I got Gawain" I said.

"Got Gawain huh? Humph…"Kuroyukihime said

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, bring her along tonight and I'll be the judge of her skills in combat" Kuroyukihime said

"O-of course…"

We then had some small talk… but the whole time Kuroyukihime seemed really irritated as she just nodded to everything I said and wasn't making any eye contact with me… I then finished my food as break was over… we then headed to our classroom together.

Afternoon classes started as usual… but there was that same fiery aura from these two…

After what seemed like a "flaming" eternity it was over… Kuroyukihime then stood up from her chair, went up to me as I too stood up from my chair and followed her.

"Tenkawa…!" Subaru said

"Go" Kanade said with a smile.

"Thank you milady" Subaru said with a bow as he exited after us.

"Tenkawa!" Suabru said calling my attention

"Konoe…" I said

"I thought we were going to hangout afterschool today?" Subaru said

"Bring him along" Kuroyukiime said.

"I'm sorry Subaru… but Kuroyukihime will be hanging out with us today too" I said

"O-oh… " Subaru said.

"Kanade's servant eh? He looks quite… "Capable" Kuroyukihime said smirking at Subaru.

"Wh-what?" Subaru said

"Nothing… you're just kind of cute" Kuroyukihime teased Subaru

"E-eh?!" Subaru said

"Hey hey…" I said

"Follow me then" Kuroyukihime said as we exited school.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Just shut up and follow me" she said in a cold tone.

We then got to this empty basketball court…

"What is this place?" I asked

"A distorted place" Kuroyukihime said as she changed form.

"What?!" I said

Suddenly these shadows came out of the ground.

"Shadows?!" Subaru said

"What is the meaning of this?! Why did you bring us here?!" I said

"I brought you here to help me defeat these…" Kuroyukihime said.

"What?!"

"Tenkawa! Here they come!" Subaru said as he took dodged a blow.

"Konoe!" I said as I summoned Lancelot into battle.

"Here they come!" Kuroyukihime said as they lunged for us.

Although they were the normal shadows we usually fight, something seemed odd about these guys…

Konoe used his punches and kicks to defeat the shadows as Kuroyukihime used her parasol launcher to fire at the enemy, as I too fired at the enemy with Lancelot's VARIS rifle.

We defeated the small ones… but then an ominous presence was here…

"Its here…" Kuroyukihime said

"What's here?!" I yelled.

My question was answered immediately as this ominous shadow formed in front of us… it took the form of a humanoid… but this one was the same as the one we fought at Maid in Heaven, but this time it was holding a giant chainsaw… and this one was bigger and it looked very angry as it started up its chainsaw, roared at us while it charged straight for us.

"Tenkawa…!" Subaru said as he evaded the monster

"Yeah…! It's the same one as that time…!" I said as I too dodged the monster.

"The same as last time" Huh?" Kuroyukihime said as she fired her Gatling parasol at the monster.

Her shots hit, but it made the monster even angrier as it threw axes at Kuroyukihime, while she countered with different kinds of shots.

"Kuroyukihime!" I said

She didn't pay any attention to us as she was too focused on fighting the monster.

We got near and struck the monster… that certainly got its attention as it went after us this time.

"Got a plan Tenkawa?" Subaru said

"Yeah… I do! Gawain!" I said as I recalled Lancelot and summoned Gawain instead.

I then fired the Slash Harkens at close range as the harkens dug into the… flesh of the monster as it let out a ferocious roar as it swung side to side dragging Gawain and me along with it, but I held fast.

"Tenkawa!" Subaru yelled.

"This is part of the plan! Strike his back! Its his weak point!" I said as I tried to hold on as tightly as I could… Gawain was doing the same thing as we both were struggling to hold on.

Subaru then dashed towards the monster as he yelled: "Butler Knuckle!" as he landed a powerful blow on the monster's back as it cried out in pain.

It tried to reach out for Konoe but with all my might I held it back, at it

"Tenkawa!" Subaru said

"Strike it again!" I yelled.

Subaru struck it not once but a lot of times with powerful blows, it seemed to hurt the creature, but it looks like Subaru wasn't dealing enough damage.

"Why…? Why won't my blows affect it?!" Subaru said

The monster got even more enraged as it grabbed the slash harkens and slammed Gawain and I on the ground.

"Tenkawa!" Subaru yelled.

"You two…! Strike it down together!" I said struggling to hold on.

"Alright..! Lets go Kuroyukihime!" Subaru said

Kuroyukihime nodded as she pierced the monsters back with her rapier and Subaru followed up by kicking the rapier, causing it to plunge even more inside the monster… but it wasn't enough.

It still kept slamming me on the ground… I don't think I can hold on much longer… until these lightning quick slashes came out of nowhere slicing the monster's arms causing it to let go as Gawain was able to pull the Slash Harkens back into his hands.

"Who…?" I said looking at a familiar sight.

"Hello… we meet again" a pink haired girl said holding two knives.

"Yuno… Gasai…" I said

"That's right" she said with a smile as she struck the monster with a flurry of stabs… in front of it causing it to reel back in pain.

"A-amazing…" Subaru said in amazement.

"What speed…" Kuroyukihime said impressed as well.

New thoughts came into my head as I told Kuroyukihime and Subaru: "You two! Get ready for a concentrated attack! I'm gong to freeze this thing and you three shatter it!"

"Alright!" Subaru said

"Understood" Kuroyukhime said

"Okay" Yuno said

I then switched Gawain for King Gainer as I focused my power into him as we released a raging blizzard that slowly froze the monster as the three struck it with a Butler Knuckle, Gatling rounds, and a well aimed knife slash, as it shattered into a million pieces… then the distortion wore off… we won.

"Tenkawa!" Subaru said running to my side.

"S-subaru…" I said exhausted.

"Are you okay?!" he said

"Y-yeah… I'm just tired" I said

Subaru then got up grabbed Kuroyukihime by her blazer's front collar and slammed her on the ground while he yelled: "What the hell were you thinking?! Telling us to come with you just to fight shadows?! Are you out of your freaking mind?!"

Kuroyukihime said nothing as she began to weep.

"Say something dammit!" Subaru yelled

"Stop it Subaru" I said while weakly getting up.

"But Tenkawa…this piece of trash…!" Subaru said

"Let her go… please" I said

Subaru looked at her sharply and punched the ground barely missing her face saying: "If you ever do this to us again… I swear it'll be your face next time!" as Subaru got off her.

"Thank you Subaru" I said as I helped Kuroyukihime up and asked her: "Explain yourself" I said.

She was softly crying as she talked: "The last time we encountered those two… I blamed you for failing to obey… but then I thought about how weak you were for letting them go… so I decided to get stronger… the past few days when I didn't come with you guys… I searched for shadows on my own to make myself stronger… until this place came up… I thought I had it in the bag… until that chainsaw wielding shadow almost defeated me… I barely made it out alive… I hated myself because I didn't defeat it… so I told myself that I would defeat this thing… then you talked to me about what happened in the past few days… you got stronger while I didn't… and that made me absolutely jealous and angry…so I wanted to test your power by bringing you here to fight that monster… and to be honest… I wanted you to lose… I thought even you wouldn't be able to handle it… but somehow… we… no… you still won… and I ended up looking like a complete idiot…"

We stayed silent.

"Say something dammit! Tell me I'm a stupid bitch or something…!" Kuroyukihime cried out.

"You should have just asked for our help" I said

"What…?" Kuroyukihime said in surprise.

"You should have just talked to us and asked for our help rather than doing this… look what happened… your own pride made you look like a complete fool."

"Complete fool… " Kuroyukihime said as she still wept.

"If you want to make up for what you did, you'll come with us later tonight and look for more shadows." I said

"Tenkawa…! Why aren't you getting angry?! Get angry at me! Or yell at me!" Kuroyukihime yelled at me.

"I have no reason to get angry, nor do I have any reason to yell at you." I said

"What?! Even after all this?! Why?!" she yelled.

"Because we're friends. Friends help each other no matter what right?" I said

"Tenkawa…" she said plunging her face on my chest while she wept… I don't know what I thought as I hugged her softly… but it calmed her down…

"Tenkawa…" Subaru said

"She's still one of us right?" I said

"Y-yeah…" Subaru said.

"Yuno Gasai…. Thanks a lot for helping us" I said

"Its nothing…" Yuno said while smiling at us.

"I gotta ask though… how did you know where we were? And that it was a distorted area?" I asked.

"Intuition… my intuition lead me to you guys" Yuno said

"I-I see…" I said

"Hey… will you let me go along with you guys?" Yuno said pleadingly.

"Yeah… why not? Your skills are amazing, and we were planning of having you fight alongside us." I said

"Thanks, I gladly will." Yuno said smiling again

"Tenkawa" I said

"Huh?" Yuno said

"Yukito Tenkawa… that's my name" I said

"Yukito… Tenkawa…" Yuno said

"Yep" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Yukito…" Yuno said.

"Likewise" I said, I then looked at my watch… it was 7:30 in the evening, "Say… you girls must be tired… why don't we rest up at my house? The shadows probably don't rest but we certainly need it" I asked them

"Alright" Yuno said

"Okay!" Subaru said

"Y-yes…" Kuroyukihime said as she looked at us with a smile.

We then left this place and headed for my house… and my parents weren't home… I then got some bread and instant ramen for everyone.

"Here you go guys" I said putting the bread on the table and giving them one instant ramen each.

"Thank you for the meal" we said as we ate.

We had small talk as we got to know each other better… time flew fast as I got a call from Himeji…

"Tenkawa? Wh-where are you? We're with Kanade here in Maid in Heaven… come here already!" Himeji said.

"Maid in Heaven? Why there?" I said

"I'm not really so sure… M-miss K-kanade invited us here…" Himeji said nervously.

"Hey… Himeji… are you okay?" I asked

"Y-yes! P-please J-just come here!" Himeji said as she hung up.

"Yikes… what was that about?" I said

"Who was that Tenkawa?" Subaru asked.

"It was Himeji… she seemed kind of troubled" I said

"Why? Where is she? Are they in the park?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"I'm not sure… maybe we should head there right away" I said.

"Where?" Yuno asked

"Maid in Heaven" I said.

"Eh? Why there?" Subaru asked.

"Well that's what she said… should we get going?" I said

"Alright" Yuno said as we threw our used ramen cups in the garbage and put our plates in the sink.

I then locked up and grabbed my Katana as we left for Maid in Heaven.

While we were leaving Kuroyukihime pulled me away from Subaru and Yuno as she said: "Tenkawa… I…"

"Say nothing more… just prove that you're sorry in battle" I said

"Th-thank you…" Kuroyukihime said giving me a very sweet smile.

I smiled back as we proceeded to Maid in Heaven, but once we got there…

"W-welcome M-master!" Himeji and Minami said bowing to us while wearing maid uniforms.

"What… what's going on here?" I said absolutely puzzled.

"My… Tenkawa… and you brought Subaru and some friends along I see?" Kanade said

"Milady!" Subaru said

"Enjoy your day Subaru?" Kanade said

"Y-yes! Th-thank you very much!" Subaru said bowing.

"And what about you Black Snow Princess?" Kanade said smugly.

"I've had a good day thank you." Kuroyukihime said.

I expected that same flaming aura… but for some reason… it didn't come…

"Oh… and have a good day you must have had" Kanade said

"Indeed" Kuroyukihime said as she flipped her hair.

"Kuroyukihime! A-are you okay now?" Minami said.

"Yes. I am… thank you for that Shimada…" Kuroyukihime said with utmost respect.

"My… you're being so polite… are you really feeling well miss Black Snow Princess?" Kanade said.

"Yes I am." Kuroyukihime replied with a smile.

"Anyway… why did you call us here? Did you find a distortion?" I asked

"Distortion? No, I just wanted you to see Shimada and Minami in Maid Uniforms" Kanade said

I fell on the ground while saying: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"And who may I ask is this?" Kanade said

"H-hey! Don't change to topic!" I said

"My you're cute. Did you even consider working here?" Kanade asked Yuno.

"H-hey! Don't ignore me!" I protested.

"Whats your name?" Kanade asked her

I fell on the ground.

"Where are your manners? Introduce yourself before asking another's name" Yuno said

"My apologies… My name is Kanade Suzutsuki"

"My name is Yuno Gasai"

"Gasai…" Kanade mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuno asked.

"Yes there is… you're just too cute is all" Kanade said

Yuno kept quiet.

"ANYWAY! Whats our battle plan? Are we going to search for shadows?" I asked.

"Fine lets…" Kanade said

We went outside as Kuroyukihime went into Brain Burst… then she located an area where shadows were coming from as she said: "Found it… lets go!"

"Miss manager? Please pay miss Mizuki and Shimada once we get back okay?" Kanade told the manager.

"Okay… will you be gone long?" The manager said

"Hopefully not" Kanade said

"Okay then, we'll be waiting for you"

We then exited Maid in Heaven as we found the source of the shadows… this time it was a large playground….

Kuroyukihime looked shocked before we entered the playground…

"Whats wrong?" Minami asked

"I'm reading… two beings inside…" Kuroyukihime said

"Could that be… those two?" Minami said

"No way, they couldn't be that careless… could they?" Kuroyukihime said

"I sure hope not." Minami said

We entered the playground as it became distorted… the playthings on the playground turned into weapons of death… like catapults and guillotines … to giant swinging axes, to torture chambers… it was an absolutely horrible sight to behold.

"Where are the sources?" Minami asked Kuroyukihime

"There…!" Kuroyukihime said as she transformed as she dashed toward the sources, as we followed as well… and true enough it was those two, and they were surrounded.

"In come the cavalry!" Himeji said as she defeated some shadows with her being.

"You guys?!" the blonde said.

"Hey is that anyway to thank us?" Minami said

"Lets rock guys!" I said

"Understood" Yuno said as she drew an axe and started hacking away at the numerous shadows.

"Well then Black Snow Princess… show me what you've got" Kanade said

"Not unless you show me how well you do too!" Kuroyukihime said as she changed her parasol's firing mode into an automatic shotgun as she fired at the shadows nailing them on target.

"Not bad" Kanade said

"How about you show some of your skills?" Kuroyukihime said.

"Very well then!" Kanade said as she lashed out her whip then purposely put herself in the middle of the enemy as she unleashed a fury of whiplashes that defeated the shadows.

"Impressive" Kuroyukihime said "That's no ordinary whip is it?"

"Perceptive… its called the "Shadow Destroyer" A whip made out of special materials just for fighting shadows!" Kanade said smiling.

"Not bad at all!" Kuroyukihime said while still firing away with her parasol-shotgun.

"Man… how can those two be having fun while fighting?" the blonde said.

"Maybe we should try that too" the blonde's companion said.

"S-seriously?!" the blonde said

"Why not?" her companion said.

"Ugh… never mind" the blonde said still fighting.

We fought off the shadows, and we were still in one piece…

"Did we do it?" I said

"Not yet…! There's still…!" Kuroyukihime said as this ominous force came bursting out of the ground…

It took the shape of an orb… but this orb was pure black as it had one eye that was looking at us as its eye was glowing as it summoned more shadows into battle.

"No way! It called for reinforcements?!" Subaru said

"Looks like it can't be helped! We have to keep fighting!" Minami said while stabbing away.

"This looks fun" Yuno said as she threw her axe at them as it decapitated each shadow that got hit by it.

"Nice throw Gasai" Kanade said whipping a group of shadows.

"Thanks" Yuno said as she dashed forward to retrieve her axe as Kuroyukihime provided support fire, giving Yuno an easier chance to get back to us.

"Overfreeze!" I said as I used King Gainer to freeze the shadows as everyone else followed up attacks and smashed them… but that black orb still kept calling for more…

"Looks like we gotta get the head honcho!" the blonde said as she fired some shots… but it was intercepted by the summoned shadows.

"Using them as a wall huh?" Himeji said

"Crude yet efficient… we have to break through!" Kuroyukihime said firing away with her parasol Gatling gun.

I recalled King Gainer as I switched to Gawain for some tactics…

"Kanade! Wrap Yuno around your whip and spin her like a top! Yuno! Hold your knives out while you spin!" I said

"Oh… another bold move Tenkawa?" Kanade said

"Yeah… we need all we can to break through!" I said

"Got it…!" Yuno said as Kanade's whip wrapped around Yuno as Kanade pulled at her whip causing Yuno to spin rapidly defeating all shadows that came in contact as Yuno stopped spinning… but she didn't seem dizzy nor fazed.

"Feeling dizzy?" Kanade asked

"Nope… just feeling more eager to kill these things" Yuno said

"That's the way." Kanade said as she "whipped" up another group of shadows while Yuno was supporting her.

"Next up! Subaru! Throw Himeji's and Minami's summoned beings at the black orb! Himeji! Minami! Have your summoned beings hold their weapons as straight as they can!" I said

"Tenkawa!" Minami said

"I'm game with that! Do it!" Himeji told Subaru.

"Ack! Fine! I'm in too!" Himeji said as Subaru picked up and threw them with great force as it tore through the shadows like a hot knife through butter.

"Whoa… Sonic javelin much?" the blonde said.

"Most impressive" her companion said.

"Next! Kuroyukihime! You and I will destroy the shadows near the black orb while you two attack it directly!" I said

"Okay!" Kuroyukihime said she took aim and fired.

I too fired away using Gawain's Hadron Cannons while the blonde and her companion were able to break through as they shot up the black orb, when they shot the orb the shadows it summoned disappeared… but it was angry… these two tentacles came out of its body and was going to wrap the blonde and her companion until…

"Now!" I yelled as Minami and Himeji commanded the two summoned beings slice the tentacles before it reached the two girls.

"Good save!" the blonde said as she unleashed more shots on the orb.

The orb was taking damage… then it let out a roar as it split open revealing a new form!

This new form was a black gargoyle holding a trident while it flew around using its massive wings as its long tail lashed out.

"No way! Another form?!" Kuroyukihime said.

This new form swooped down and rammed Yuno and Kanade knocking them down, then it turned to Minami and Himeji as their summoned beings took the hit for their masters.

"Milady!" Subaru said as he attempted a flying kick… but the gargoyle was too fast that it grabbed Subaru's leg and threw him on the ground.

"Subaru!" I yelled out.

"I'm fine…!" Subaru said getting up again.

Kuroyukihime fired at the gargoyle with her parasol Gatling, but it was too fast as it rammed Kuroyukihime sending her falling towards the ground.

"That hurt…" Kuroyukihime said while coughing.

I then switched to Gaiking as we attacked the beast with our Counter Cross… but it was too fast for Gaiking that it easily smacked us down as we hit the ground.

"Its fast…but how good will it do without its wings?" the blonde said firing at the wings of the gargoyle as her companion fired a barrage of pistol shots at its wings too.

But they were wrong… instead of damaging the wings it did nothing… its wings deflected the shots and bullets as it swiftly flew towards the blonde and her friend and struck the blonde with its claw as the blonde lost control over her armor causing her companion to fall as the gargoyle caught her and was tossing her around in the air like rag doll with his talons and claws.

"No…!" The blonde said as she struggled to get up.

"Hey you! Ugly! You want a fight?! Fight me!" Minami yelled.

"Minami!" Subaru said

The gargoyle looked at Minami as it clutched the blonde's partner in its talons as it made a sharp dive at Minami, her summoned being was there to block it.. But the impact was so powerful that her summoned being disappeared. Then the gargoyle caught Minami in its claws as it too juggled her around with the blonde girl's companion.

The blonde took aim and fired at the gargoyle, hitting it in the chest, as it let go of her companion and Minami.

The blonde quickly moved to catch her friend as I dashed to catch Minami… we caught our friends and they seemed to be okay… but they were full of scratches and wounds…

"So it wanted to tear them up little by little" I said angrily as I gently put Minami down,

"Despicable" the blonde said putting her friend down as we jumped into the air and clashed with the gargoyle… but we were no match… it easily knocked us back down as we hit the ground.

"I-its too strong…" the blonde said

"We…we can't give up…!" I said.

Then the blonde's friend held my hand and looked at me in the eyes as she said: "Don't give up… you can do it" she said.

I then had a flashback… it was the same hill again… and this girl was one of the girls on the cross! She then disappeared from her cross as I heard a voice in my head…

"You who fight against the darkness… you will not be alone for I will fight alongside you! Call my name and we will defeat this evil!" the voice said

I then felt a surge of power… but unlike the others… this power was so much greater as I yelled: "Shin! Getter!"

Then this tremendous force of energy came out of me as this red mechanoid came out… it had these two horns on the edges of the sides of his heads as it had blades on his arms, as it floated on the air with its giant purple wings… it looked like a demon… but it gave off the aura of a hero… and a very powerful aura it had…

"Are you the one who summoned me?" it asked

"Yes I am"

"Very well… your heart is pure and your soul is bright… from this day onward we will do battle together!"

"Yes" I said as I yelled: "Getter Wing!" as I was propelled into the air with tremendous speed and force as we rammed the gargoyle, I then used the blades on the arms of Shin Getter as the gargoyle cried out in pain as we plummeted down.

I then said: "Change! Shin Getter 2!" Shin Getter 1 changed into a sliver mechanoid with a head that was shaped like a drill and a drill as its right arm and a grip claw on its left arm as it had a rocket booster on its back as we used its drill as a missile as we said: "Drill Missile!" as the drill missile took the gargoyle down with it smashing it on the ground

When it hit the ground the gargoyle had a hole punched through his body, I then yelled… 'Change! Shin Getter 3!" as Shin Getter 2 changed into a yellow mechanoid with tank wheels for feet and two giant arms, as it had these two missiles launchers near its head, we crushed the gargoyle with Shin Getter 3's extreme weight as we picked it up as Shin Getter 3 threw the gargoyle into the air with great force.

The gargoyle was high up, when we said: "Change! Shin! Getter 1!", we changed back into the red Shin Getter 1 as we fired this powerful beam from a core in his stomach as we yelled: "Getter Beam!"

With that final move the gargoyle was obliterated…

"Its over…" Kuroyukihime said.

I then looked up on this new spirit… "Shin Getter" I said

It's other… "Forms" also showed themselves to me as it spoke: "You did well controlling the three of us… I'm looking forward to seeing what more you can do" Shin Getter 1 said

"Indeed… you impress me human" Shin Getter 2 said

"Yes, your strength is that of a hundred monks! I am very happy to be under your control!" Shin Getter 3 said as they disappeared.

Once they disappeared I fell down on my back exhausted… they say I'm strong… but do they even know how powerful they are?!

"Tenkawa!" Kuroyukihime said she rushed to my side.

"So… tired…" I said barely able to speak.

"Hahaha… there's plenty of rest once we get out of here" Kuroyukihime said

Then we heard a cellphone ring… the blonde girl picked it up as she looked surprised as she approached me handed over the cellphone and said: "Here… our mistress wants to speak to you" she said

"What?" I said as I answered the phone "Hello?"

"Were you the ones who saved my two agents?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Y-yes… why?"

"Give back the phone to her owner"

I did what the voice said as the blonde girl talked to her… mistress… she said: "Eeeeh?!", then she was arguing with her mistress on the phone, until she sighed as she hung up her call and told us: "Our mistress wants to meet all of you" she said.


	7. The Archives of Dantalia

Chapter 7- The Archives of Dantalia

"Meet your mistress?" I said

"Yeah… that's what she said" the blonde said scratching her head.

"Lets go then… the distortion is wearing off" her companion said as we exited the area as it turned back into normal.

"Where to then?" Kuroyukihime said

"Just follow us" the blonde girl said

"Excuse me… but can we make one stop before we go to where you want to go?" Kanade said

"Alright… but don't take too long" the blonde said

"Very good! Follow us then!" as Kanade took the lead.

I then noticed Minami… her school uniform was ripped up, I then took my coat off and put it on her shoulders.

"Tenkawa…" she said

"You can't go around walking in a torn up school uniform right?" I said

"Y-yeah… thanks…" Minami said embarrassed.

We then headed back to Maid in Heaven where Kanade asked for Minami and Himeji's pay… and it looked they were paid handsomely as Minami changed her tattered uniform for another one as she gave my coat back, we then followed the blonde girl to an suite… and what a spectacle it was... it was huge and it gave off an aura of royalty… as we were made to wait in a guest room.

"W-wow…" Himeji said looking around.

"Quite a place this is" Kuroyukihime said

Then the blonde girl and her companion came out as they changed their clothes and said: "Our mistress will be seeing you now", as we got up and went into this dark room full of computer screens, where this young girl in pajamas was waiting for us.

"Welcome… you who have saved my agents" she said to us all.

Kanade then noticed her as she said: "Oh? Alice? Is that you?"

"Kanade…?" the young girl said

"You… know this girl mistress?" the blonde said.

"Kanade!" She said as she gave Kanade a big hug

"Wh-whats going on?!" The blonde said

"Ahahahaha… sorry! I just missed Kanade so much!" the young girl said as she regained her composure as she said: "I'm sorry where are my manners… please let me introduce myself... my name is Alice and these are my two agents…"

"Charlotte Dunois…Nice to meet you." She said

"Inori Yuzuriha" the pink haired girl said.

We then exchanged introductions as Alice began to speak.

"Why I called you here is very important… you must be thinking… "What's a little girl doing with two agents" right? Well its simple… to search and destroy for the sources of these things called… "Manifests".

"Manifests?" Subaru asked

"Yes… Manifests… that's what they are called... now, why they are called that… humans in this world are brimming with negative emotions, sometime they are not able to contain their negative emotions as these emotions take can physical form and cause trouble… by your previous encounters you can already guess what kind of trouble they cause." Alice said

"Like killing people…"Himeji said.

"Exactly… these negative emotions turn into a lust for killing… however no matter how much they kill they will be never satisfied and are doomed to wander this world forever killing."

"How do you know so much? And why should we believe what you're saying is true?" I said.

"Just ask them…" Alice said eyeing Kuroyukihime and Yuno.

"Us?" Kuroyukihime said as Yuno stayed silent.

"Black Snow Princess… or Kuroyukihime… you've fought these things several times before you had any allies am I correct?" Alice said

"How did you…?" Kuroyukihime said

"Your first encounter was when you were in Burst Link… you were playing with some people when suddenly they let out these agonizing screams of pain… you though they were joking but when you went out of Burst Link… they were dead and you saw the shadows infront of you as you proceeded to kill them... in sheer anger…"

Kuroyukihime looked shocked… "Tell me… how did you know that?" she said sharply.

"I just do… no matter how good a Burst Linker you are you wouldn't stand a chance against them alone" Alice said bluntly.

Kuroyukihime said nothing.

"Okay… then what about Yuno?" I asked

"Yuno Gasai… you've been accused of murdering people am I right?" Alice asked

"You know…" Yuno said

"Yes… but I am not holding it against you… because I know you were fighting against manifests… but you were too late to save them as people accused you of being the murderer…am I right?" Alice said

"You know quite a lot…" Yuno said with an agitated tone.

"Yes I do… if you must know… I looked at your police records… and the data they put was very incorrect… as if they intended to put the blame on you." Alice said

Yuno said nothing.

"Don't worry… I doctored your records… you're safe for the time being…" Alice said

"Okay… now what does this have to do with us?" Himeji asked.

"Going back… I want to join forces with you" Alice said

"Join forces?" Subaru said

"Yes… you see Charlotte and Inori cant do it by themselves… and they've been running into your party very often… taking that into consideration and considering the fact that we both want the manifests destroyed, this would benefit both sides"

We talked amongst ourselves… then after a bit we made a decision…

"What happens if we join forces with you?" Kuroyukihime asked

"Well… Charlotte and Inori are at your service just as they are with me..." Alice said

"Wh-what?!" Charlotte complained

"You saw how he gave you girls commands… they were quite impressive" Alice sad

"Indeed…" Inori said

"I-inori?!" Charlotte said

"I have to say… if he had not told us what to do we'd be doomed there…" Inori said.

"Ugh…can't say that we could've pulled out of that one…" Charlotte said facepalming

"And... you'll have me to pinpoint locations of the manifests… sorry Black Snow Princess but I think I got you beat here… even if you do accelerate faster" Alice said

"And I think you do have me beat when it comes to that." Kuroyukihime said

"So what'll your choice be?" Alice said

"Well Tenkawa?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"If it's alright with you guys then why not? We'll need all the help we can get" I said

"Fine with me" Himeji said

"If Yukito says its good then its good" Subaru said

"Likewise" Kanade said

"Looks like you're in agreement" Alice said

"It seems we are." I said

"Very good" Alice said with a smile "Oh yes… it's a Friday today… why don't the girls stay the night?" Alice said

"Sounds good to me" Kanade said

"Yaay! Big Sis Kanade!" Alice said hugging her

"A sleepover huh?" Himeji said

"Sounds fun…" Yuno said smirking

"Yeah… sleeping over at a suite like this!" Minami said

"Tenkawa?" Subaru said

"I don't think we should be here if the girls are sleeping here Subaru" I said

"But… milady…" Subaru said

"I'll be fine Subaru, head back to the mansion and get some rest, and we'll meet up tomorrow"

"Y-yes…" Subaru said with a bow.

"Shall we get going then?" I said

"Y-yes!" Subaru said as we were going out.

"Come back here tomorrow you two… especially you" Alice said pointing at me.

"Yes we will" I said

"Take care you two" Kanade said as the doors closed.

"Say Kanade… why is he the only guy?" Alice whispered in Kanade's ear

"I don't know… but he's very powerful…" Kanade said.

"Tch… he's probably fantasizing something like this is a harem or something…" Alice said distastefully.

"Now now Alice… you don't really know him that well… try to know him better before judging" Kanade said

"Oh…okay.. If you say so big sis…" Alice said

Subaru and I exited the suite as I walked Subaru home… then we reached Kanade's Mansion… and boy was it big…

"Well this is where we separate for tonight. See you tomorrow Subaru" I said giving him a high-five

"Y-yeah!" Subaru said.

I walked home… but as soon as I got inside I crashed on the couch and didn't bother to change my clothes… I was just… tired… really really tired as I passed out.

A Sunday morning came… as my body felt stiff… it looks like Shin Getter's power was too much to handle… I then heard Subaru's voice in my front door…

"Heya Subaru…" I said opening the door.

"Good morning Tenkawa!" Subaru said happily.

"Come on in dude" I said as Subaru came in "Sorry… I need to get freshened up… can you wait for a bit?"

"S-sure!" Subaru said as I handed him some magazines.

I took a bath and changed my clothes, as I went back down to Subaru.

"Ready?" I said as my stomach grumbled. "Ugh… sorry… can we eat first?" I said

"Yes! Of course!" Subaru said as he took out some food.

"Huh? Why do you have food?" I asked

"This is for us! You seemed so tired last night that I wanted you to have some energizing food!" Subaru said as he opened a lunchbox revealing these beautifully prepared foods.

"Whoa..." I said

"Eat up… B-bro!" Subaru said

"O-okay… but you eat with me too okay?" I said

"Y-yeah!" Subaru said as we ate our fill… and boy was it good! Spicy… but really good! "H-how was it?" Subaru asked

"Really good! Did you make this?" I asked

"Yep!" Subaru said

"Hehe you did a really good job!" I said as I gave Subaru another high-five… but this one seemed weaker than from last night… then I caught a glimpse of Subaru's hands… they were full of bruises… "Hold on a bit Konoe" I said running upstairs to my room as I rummaged through my closet… I found what I was looking for as I gave them to Subaru.

"What's this?" Subaru asked

"Gloves for fighting… your hands seemed hurt after last night, so wear these whenever you fight to keep your hands safe" I said

"T-tenkawa…" Subaru said

"Go on take it" I said

"Th-thank you very much…!" Subaru said happily as he tried it on and punched a straight punch… once he did it let off a powerful blast of air.

"Cool" I said

"Y-yes! Those manifests are going to get it now!" Subaru said happily

We then cleaned up what we used to eat as we went back to Alice's suite… and they were waiting for us outside.

"Hello Tenkawa" Yuno greeted me

"Yo, had a good night?" I asked

"Yes… it was… "Girly" Yuno said

"Girly eh?" I said

"Took you guys long enough" Alice said in a gothic Lolita dress

"Whats with the outfit?" I asked

"Its my going out clothes… given by Big Sis Kanade" Alice said

"O-oh…" I said

"Lets get going!" Alice said as we headed to a library, once we got in Alice talked to a librarian, as we were lead to a different area of the library… a dark part of the Library as Alice then said: "Dantalia!" as a young girl probably the same age as Alice came out.

"Alice… its been a while… to what do I owe you this pleasure?" she said

"We need to analyze this guy" Alice said pointing at me.

"Oh? Well which one is she?" the girl said

"Its not a she… it's a he" Alice said pointing to me.

"Oh my… follow me then" the young girl said "By the way… my name is Dantalia… and I am in charge of these archives" she said

"Archives? What kind of archives?" Himeji asked.

"These kind of Archives… please step in the ritual circle" Dantalia said to me as I stepped into the circle.

As I stepped in it lit up as Dantalia was chanting something… then my spirits came out…

"My… not one but several spirits!" Dantalia said

"Whats going on?" I said

"Do you know what kind of power you posses?" she asked me.

"No…" I said

"You posses the powers of an Esper… those who can see spirits… but you're no ordinary kind of Esper as the spirits that are with you… are the heroes of the olden times!" Dantalia said

"What? Heroes?" Subaru said

"Yes… these spirits are heroes… I will now read to you the history of each hero! Lets start of with this one… Black Selena… he used to be a cheerful soul… until he was abducted and turned to what he was now… a soulless and silent spirit… nicknamed the "Prince of Darkness" he is actually a kind hearted spirit that sought to defeat an alien race known as the "Martian Successors". He did so, but he had to give his life up in the end to ensure of their defeat."

"Black Selena…" I said

"Now we have this fine spirit...! His name is Gaiking and he is a Flame Giant. Where he comes from only those who have powerful flames inside of them can control a flame giant… and it looks like you can. Gaiking traveled around the world saving those in need with the space dragon the Daiku Maryu, against the evil emperor Darius… in their final battle Gaiking had defeated Darius alongside his two companions… but they gave their lives up in the end to ensure Darius's defeat"

"Gaiking…."

"Next we have… oh… an Overman! These spirits are know for their speed and power… but King Gainer is a different kind of Overman… he can control the freezing elements to fight for him as he uses his chain gun to cut up enemies and shoot them from afar… King Gainer was traveling the world with these people from a group named: "Exodus"… until some people pursued them and awakened the legendary Overdevil which threatened to put the world in an eternal blizzard… however King Gainer was able to defeat the Overdevil… at the cost of his own life…"

"King Gainer…"

"Now we have… a Knightmare? Not one but two! The white one is named Lancelot after the knight Sir Lancelot… This Knightmare is a loyal knight and a fierce warrior, he flies around the battlefield using his two swords called MVS and can use Slash Harkens to pull far enemies near him, even though he excels in close quarters combat he also is adept at shooting using his weapon the VARIS and the Hadron Blaster on his back. He is a kind and cheerful soul… but during the last war he was betrayed by one of his very close friends…"

"Oh… the other Knightmare! Its called Gawain after the famous knight Sir Gawain. Unlike Lancelot this Knightmare excels in shooting… while it does have Slash Harkens as its melee weapons it still prefers to shoot using its two Hadron cannons… Gawain is know for his prowess and tactical plans in battle… in the great war Gawain used his tactics to lead his comrades into victory… however Gawain abandoned his comrades in the last battle to save his Sister but his enemy Siegfried dragged himself and Gawain to the depths of the ocean… incidentally these two were once enemies… why are they working together?" Dantalia said

"Lancelot and Gawain…"

"Now we have… my my my! What an interesting find! A Getter!" Dantalia said excitedly "This spirit is extremely powerful and can switch is forms at will… as it name implies… "Shin" means "True" as this Getter is the ultimate Getter... in the last war there were several Getter warriors… but some of them either perished or were lost in the nuclear explosion then… it takes a lot of power to control a Getter let alone a right mind and judgment when to change form and when to attack… Shin Getter 3 is the brawniest of the 3, its large bulk and body allow it to take hits and lift things that are way bigger than it is, its arms can extend and stretch out hit its enemies from afar while firing Missiles at them, while very calm and reserved angering Shin Getter 3 will result in a beating! Shin Getter 2 is the intellect among the two, unlike Shin Getter 3 and 1 it excels in high speed combat using its drill arm and speed t confound and destroy its enemies, although Shin Getter 2 is fragile it is able to make multiple images of itself in battle and the ability to disappear, and finally the main highlight! Shin Getter 1! He looks like a demon but make no mistake! This spirit is a hero! It flies using its wings called "Getter Wing" as fights using a scythe or tomahawk in battle, or even the blades on its arms, it can ever use a powerful blast of energy called "Getter Beam" that can be fired from his head or his stomach… legends have it that Shin Getter used to ride a gigantic Dragon in space while fighting off monsters called Invaders… but it used up all the energy it had to destroy the Invaders once and for all…they did say Shin Getter joined their King in the Getter Valhalla but It looks like he returned…"

"Shin Getter…" I said

"You are quite interesting to have so many spirits… it must mean that you are very powerful" Dantalia said

"Powerful? Me? No way. Im still struggling to control each one of their powers… and I get tired so easily, there's no way I can be considered powerful" I said.

"Hmm… with a little practice and training you'll be able to control them properly" Dantalia said

"You think so?" I asked

"Definetly. For your information… some espers cannon control more than 2 spirits let alone the heroes of the old time. So hold your head up high that you are one esper with a rare ability of controlling several spirits!"" Dantalia said giving me a thumbs up.

"Th-thanks…" I said

"Oh yeah… since you stepped in that circle…try summoning a spirit… like Shin Getter!" Dantalia said

"Summon them? But I couldn't before…"

"Try it" Dantalia said.

I focused as this uber surge of power came out of me as Shin Getter was summoned.

"You called master?" Shin Getter said as he appeared before us all

"W-wow…" I said

"What the…?!" Charlotte said

"Shin Getter…" Inori said

"Aw cool! You look really awesome Shin Getter!" Dantalia said admiring the spirit as the others looked at Shin Getter as well.

"Master… who are these women?" Shin Getter asked me.

"Th-they're my friends" I said

"I see… its very nice to meet you all" Shin Getter said getting on one knee bowing.

"Kyaaah! He's such a gentleman! Shin Getter really is a hero!" Dantalia said

"W-wow… Shin Getter was it? It looks really powerful…" Subaru said

"Yes… it does… no wonder Tenkawa suddenly collapsed after using him" Minami said.

"The others too! The others!" Dantalia said as I summoned the other spirits… it was like paradise to her as she talked to them and admired them.

"Dantalia really likes these spirits huh?" Kanade said.

"I guess… I just wish she's tell us why she likes them so much" Alice said

"U-um… Dantalia… why can we see the spirits now?" Himeji asked

"Wohohoho! Awesome!" Dantalia said admiring Black Selena and Gaiking.

"U-um… hello?" Himeji said

"O-oh! Sorry! Why can you see them now? I'ts because Tenkawa stepped in the magic circle. That magic circle not only accesses the data of each spirit but it allows the spirits to talk with their master and the people around them." Dantalia said

"People around them? So my classmates and teachers will be able to see King Gainer and will be able to talk to him as well?" I asked

"Not necessarily, the spirits are somewhat living as well and have their own will, which means they choose who they want to see them, other than that they're invisible to other people." Dantalia said

"Wow…" I said

"Just be careful though… other espers can see spirits, so be careful." Dantalia said.

"I will, thanks" I suddenly remembered my Katana "Say… what about this Katana?" I said showing it to Dantalia

"This Katana…" Dantalia said putting it in the circle as the circle began to glow as a book appeared infront of Dantalia as she began to read from it: "Yuuki no Ken… it literally means "Sword of Ice or Sword of Courage", it is a legendary weapon that was based on its sister weapon the "Yukianesa". This blade gives the bearer the ability to control and see spirits as well as amplifying their power. When used properly it can unleash a raging blizzard with barely any effort."

"Yuuki no Ken huh?" I said as Dantalia handed it to me.

"I think it suits your name…. Yukito… Yuuki… hahaha" Dantalia said

"Indeed it does" Kuroyukihime agreed

"Yuuki…" Yuno muttered.

"Is all you needed from me Alice?" Dantalia asked.

"Pretty much." Alice said

"Alright, off with you guys now, I've got to finish organizing these archives" Dantalia said

"But its such a beautiful day outside… why don't you come with us Dantalia?" Kanade said

"Eh?" Dantalia said puzzled.

"Yeah… why don't you come with us?" Himeji said.

"W-well… I haven't been been out with friends for a long time…" Dantalia said.

"Well that changes now! Come on come with us!" Kanade said as she dragged Dantalia out of the library into the sunlight.

"Bright…" Dantalia said

"Now now! Don't look so surprised! Were here to have fun!" Kanade said as we had a whole day of fun ahead of us. We went to a local arcade and had some fun and it looked like Dantalia enjoyed herself with Alice as they played games together.

However there were these guys who were eyeing us saying: "Man… check that guy out… he's got all those chicks…"or "Damn, I wish I had chicks all over me too". Seriously… I never wanted this… they're my allies, and friends, nothing more nothing less… but why do people keep thinking that?! Strange enough it happened wherever we went… the local café… the karaoke bar… everywhere we went! It's a good thing the girls didn't hear it...

Our day ended quite well as we brought Dantalia back to her library.

"Whohooo! What a day! Thanks a lot for today guys!" Dantalia said happily.

"Yeah! Lets do this again!" Alice said exchanging handshakes and happy giggles..

"Oh right! Yuuki! Take this!" Dantalia said as she threw a book at me as I caught it.

"Whats this?" I asked

"It's a book that will tell you everything about a new spirit once you get one! But don't forget to show me a new spirit once you get it okay?!" Dantalia said as she went back in.

"Looks like Dantalia took a liking to you Tenkawa" Kanade said.

"I don't think its me… it's the spirits" I said

"Oh?" Kanade said smirking at me.

I said nothing as I went to Alice and asked her if she sensed any manifests… to our surprise she didn't

"Whew… that's a relief… I wanted to go to bed early too" Charlotte said

"Yeah… I think I want to go to bed early too" Himeji said

"Shall we call it a day guys? Besides we have school tomorrow" Kuroyukihime said

"Lets call it a day" Yuno said

"Alright, see you guys then!" I said as we separated paths…. I didn't accompany them home because I commanded my spirits to watch over them… and thankfully nothing happened as they all got home safely.

The next day came as I saw two familiar faces at school.

"Hello" Inori said

"Yo" Charlotte said.

"Inori? Charlotte? What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Since we're allies now mistress Alice thinks that we should go to school with you… so we applied for this… special student transfer program and well... here we are." Charlotte said

"Yes, please take care of us" Inori said

"Hey hey! Who are these cuties Tenkawa?!" Masato said eyeing Charlotte and Inori.

"One of your buddies Tenkawa?" Charlotte said

"The local pervert maybe?" Inori said.

"H-hey! I'm Yukito's friend! And I am not a pervert!" Masato said

"Oh? Strong words " Kuroyukihime said

"Wah!" Masato said startled.

"Good morning you two" Kuroyukihime said greeting Charlotte and Inori as the two greeted back.

"H-hey… you know these girls too Kuroyukihime?" Masato asked.

"Yes, they're friends of mine" she said

"C-can you introduce me to them?" Masato said

"Well girls?" Kuroyukihime asked them.

"Not a chance dude" Charlotte said

"No thanks" Inori said

"W-what?!" Masato said as he slumped on the ground.

"Looks like you're busted man" I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Masato shouted.

"Well lets leave this guy be… do you two know where your classrooms are?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Not really… that's why we were waiting for Tenkawa" Charlotte said

"What? Why me?!" I asked

"Because we're new here and you're not" Charlotte said

"Please bring us to our classrooms" Inori said

"Lets get going then…" I said sighing as I heard some guys saying: "Whoa! Tenkawa know those chicks?!", "Damn! I wanted a piece of that too!", really… hearing all of that makes me feel really uncomfortable.

"Say you two… I didn't know you went to school" I said

"Oh but we do" Inori said as I looked at her uniform, she was wearing a red blazer with a blue skirt and a red ribbon.

"We do fight manifests… but we're normal girls too you know!" Charlotte said as I looked at her uniform… it was a long sleeved one piece-ish dress that… showed a lot of leg… as she looked at me and said: "Wh-what are you looking at you perv?!"

"P-perv?! Im not a perv! And why are you calling me that when you're wearing such a short uniform in the first place?!" I said

"Sh-shut up! You still looked!" Charlotte said covering her legs.

"Now now miss Dunois… no fighting on your first day" Kuroyukihime said glaring at Charlotte.

"Tch, fine…" Charlotte said

"If it makes you feel any better… I'm sorry for looking… just make your uniform longer… please" I said.

"F-fine!" Charlotte said as she dropped her off her classroom.

"You're next Yuzuriha" Kuroyukihime said as we got to her classroom too.

"Thank you" Inori said as she bowed to us.

"Have a great day!" Kuroyukihime said as Inori went in her classroom, "Well then… I think its time for us to head to our classroom too huh?"

"Yeah" I said as we went in our classroom too.


	8. Rise! Mazinkaiser!

Chapter 8- Rise up! Mazinkaiser!

Our class ended as lunchtime came.

"Do you want to have lunch with me Tenkawa?" Kuroyukihime asked as she walked up to me.

"Huh?" I said puzzled

"W-well… its been so long since we hung out…" Kuroyukihime said embarrassed

"Yeah… you're right… sure lets eat together" I said while grabbing my bag.

Kuroyukihime smiled as we both exited the classroom

"It looks like those two are getting close" Kanade said

"Indeed" Subaru said

"What's wrong Subaru? Why don't you join them for lunch?" Kanade said

"Wh-what?!" Subaru said with his face flushed.

"Didn't you want to hangout with your bro? And you're letting a girl like that Black Snow get your bro from you?" Kanade said as she teased Subaru.

"I-its fine milady…! I'll ask Tenkawa to have lunch with us some other day!" Subaru said

"Okay… just make sure its just the three of us okay?" Kanade said

"Y-yes!" Subaru said

"Ugh… I don't care anymore…" Masato said slumped up.

"Whats eating you Kikuchi?" Rumi asked.

"Girls… that's what…" Masato said

"Really… you should think of different things rather than girls all the time" Rumi said sighing.

"I don't care, why does Tenkawa get to hang out with Kuroyukihime?" Masato said still slumped over.

"Umm… probably because he asks her? And he's a gentleman?" Rumi said

"But I'm a gentleman too…" Masato said

"Yeah, the perverted kind" Rumi said

"Argh…" Masato said even more defeated.

'Subaru! Lets eat lunch together!" Akane said

"Akane! No fair!" Rumi said as she grabbed Subaru's arm.

Meanwhile Kuroyukihime and myself were walking along the halls when we saw Charlotte surrounded by a lot of guys… but she looked uninterested in them as she just casually talked to them…. Then she noticed us as she said: "Hi Tenkawa!" as she grabbed my arm.

"Umm…hi" I said calmly but trying to hold by embarrassment in.

"Why don't we eat together?" Charlotte said smiling.

"I'm sorry Miss Dunois but Tenkawa and I are going to have lunch together." Kuroyukihime said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Dunois grip.

"Oh! In that case then why don't I join you two then?" Charlotte insisted

"U-um…" I said as she was still clinging on to my arm.

"Miss Dunois, Tenkawa and I are classmates, why don't you hangout with your classmates instead?" Kuroyukihime said agiated.

"But I want to have lunch with you two!" Charlotte said.

"Miss Dunois… two's company and three's a crowd!" Kuroyukihime said as the tension between the two began to rise as Charlotte's classmates began to slip away one by one.

"Hello" Inori said as she approached us.

"Yuzuriha" I said.

"Heya Inori!" Charlotte said as she was staring down Kuroyukihime

"Hello miss Yuzuriha!" Kuroyukihime said

"Are you guys going to eat?" Inori asked me

"Yes… would you like to join us?" I asked Inori

"Yes please." Inori said

"H-hey! Inori asks you and you accept! But when I said it you didn't accept?! What the heck?!" Charlotte said

"It's because you were being plastic" I said seeing right through her.

"Oh… being plastic huh?" Kuroyukihime said as she let out a wicked snicker

"Why you…!" Charlotte said as she grappled with Kuroyukihime

"Come on… lets go find a place to eat Inori" I said

"Alright" Inori said as she followed.

"H-hey!" Kuroyukihime and Charlotte said as they chased after us.

We found a nice place to sit in the cafeteria as we put our food down and ate… but there was… tension in the air…

'Geez… it was just supposed to be Tenkawa and me…" Kuroyukhime mumbled as she ate.

"I could say the same" Charlotte said as she ate as well.

"Run that by me again!" Kuroyukihime cried out

"With pleasure! I COULD DAY THE SAME!" Charlotte yelled out as well as the two snubbed each other.

"How was your first day Yuzuriha?" I asked Inori with a sigh.

"H-hey! You talk to her but not us?!" Charlotte and Kuroyukihime said as they looked at Inori and me, then they looked at each other again and snubbed each other.

"It was okay… this school has many interesting people…" Inori said

"Oh? How so?" I asked

"The boys kept on asking: "Are you single?", "Would you like to hangout with us after school?" and stuff like that" Inori said

"I see… well don't let them get to you" I said

"Yes, I wont" Inori said

"You mentioned only the boys… what about the girls?" I asked

"Oh… well they kept asking me how nice my hair was and what kind of shampoo I used… they also said that my school uniform was cute, and that they wish I had my skin" Inori said

"Well that's good… some normal questions" I said

"Yes" Inori said as we shared some small talk, and I kind of got to know her a little better… I just wish the same could be said for Kuroyukihime and Charlotte as they were snubbing each other the whole time…

Lunch break ended as we headed back to our classrooms… on our way back Kuroyukihime made some small talk with me…

"Geez that Charlotte…" she said

"Haha… it looks like you two were having fun snubbing each other" I joked

"That's not funny Tenkawa! Besides it was only supposed to be us today! But you ended up talking to Yuzuriha instead…" Kuroyukihime said.

"Hey hey… there are many more days right? Sides those two are our new comrades, we should make them feel comfortable with us" I said

"Yeah but…" Kuroyukihime said.

"But nothing. We're comrades now, and we should act like comrades" I said

Kuroyukihime just sighed as we took our seats as afternoon lessons were starting.

Class ended as we all let out a sigh of relief… a surprise test? Seriously?

"How'd you do on the test Subaru?" Akane asked

"Not too bad" Subaru said showing them his test paper that had a perfect score on it.

"As expected of Subaru!" Rumi said happily.

"Yes, very good Subaru" Kanade said praising her butler

"M-milady! But you got a perfect score too!"

"Are you okay Masato?" I asked

"Dude… I'm so dead…" Masato said as I looked at his test paper... best not to comment on it…

"Sorry man" I said

Masato grumbled as Kuroyukihime approached me.

"How did you do Tenkawa?" she asked

"Not bad…" I said showing Kuroyukihime my score.

"Not bad at all…" she said showing me her score as well "We should celebrate! Shall we have a bite to eat?" she asked

"Sure why not?" I said

"Well then lets get going!" Kuroyukihime said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room.

We exited school as we walked around town looking for a nice place to eat… and we found one, a small hamburger joint, small it was but the food was great as we ate up.

"Say Tenkawa… do you think we can really trust Alice?" Kuroyukihime asked

"Huh? Why are you asking that all of sudden?" I asked

"Well… She knew about my first encounter with manifests… and…" Kuroyukihime said in a very sad way.

I stayed silent and so did Kuroyukihime.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I didn't want anyone to know about my first encounter and yet… she knew…" Kuroyukihime said

"Maybe she had her reasons for that… whatever they may be I'm sure she's doing it for the better" I said

"Do you think so?" Kuroyukihime said

"Definetly" I said

"Tenkawa…" Kuroyukihime said.

"If she does get out of hand… I'll be sure to talk to her" I said

"Th-thank you Tenkawa…" Kuroyukihime said as she smiled at me and as I smiled at her too.

"My… don't you two look like quite a lovey dovey couple" Kanade said

We were shocked as we looked to our side and saw Kanade, and Subaru eating too.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?!" Kuroyukihime said

'What does it look like? We're having a bite to eat, isn't that right Subaru?" Kanade said

"Yes milady" Subaru said as he ate his burger.

"Its bad to eavesdrop you know" I said

"Pardon me for eating near you guys then" Kanade said taking a bite out of her burger.

"Wh-wh-wh-what did you hear?!" Kuroyukihime said flustered.

"Oh… nothing much… what I heard just sounded like a confession of love is all" Kanade said smugly.

'C-c-c-confession of L-l-love?!" Kuroyukihime said

"Don't be silly" I said

"Oh… my apologies then Tenkawa… or did want to confess your love to me?" Kanade said

"I'll pass" I said

"My, how cold!" Kanade said

"Milady…" Subaru said

"Its fine Subaru… I still have you anyway" Kanade smirked.

"H-huh?!" Subaru said as his face flushed red as Kanade giggled.

"Well then… shall we be off?" Kanade said

"Be off?" Kuroyukihime said.

"To find some manifests… Alice pinpointed a location a while back." Kanade said as she was sipping from her straw.

"Alright, lets finish our food first" I said

"Yes… best not to let such good food go to waste" Kanade said.

We finished our food and headed to the park where everyone was waiting.

"Alright, so where are the manifests?" Kuroyukihime said

"Mistress Alice pinpointed it in the middle of this park" Inori said

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Himeji said

"Yes, lets slice and dice em up" Yuno said

We headed to the middle of the park… and true enough it was distorted… to our horror though we saw this young girl run in the distorted area

"H-hey!" Subaru yelled as he too saw that young girl run in.

"Tell me I didn't imagine that?!" Charlotte said

"We gotta go after her!" Minami yelled as we too ran in.

We went in… and the once beautiful park looked like a forest from a fairy tale… a really scary forest where the trees had faces and sharp teeth and were snarling as they charged at us.

"Killer bark?" Kanade said as he lashed her whip at them, to her dismay it had no effect

"Milady!" Subaru said as he put his gloves on and punched a hole right through several of them.

"Oh… where did you get the gloves Subaru? It looks like it made your punches stronger" Kanade said

"W-well…" Subaru said as he smashed more tree manifests up.

"Explain later Subaru, it seems like's you're getting more kills than me! I wont let up either!" Kanade said as she switched her whip aside and changed to a metal club and swung away at the tree monsters smashing them on impact.

"W-wow" Subaru said

Kanade smiled as she continued to fight.

"Bringing more weapons… most impressive Suzutsuki Kanade" Kuroyukime said impressed while using her parasol in automatic shotgun mode and blasting away.

"Wh-where did she get that club?!" Charlotte said as she shot at several monster trees.

"It's a good thing we don't celebrate Arbor Day here" Himeji said as she chopped them up.

"Timber" Yuno said as she sliced a number of them in half… and with a clean cut too.

I didn't let up as I used King Gainer and switched his chain gun into its chainsaw mode as we cut up some monster trees.

"Let's do like lumberjacks to these things and split the rest of em" Yuno said as we were back to back.

"You got it" I said as we continued to chop them up.

Inori and Minami were struggling because of their weapons…

"How are you holding up?" Minami asked Inori

"Pretty bad" Inori said as she reloaded her guns.

"Piercing weapons and handguns aren't too effective against these hard things" Minami said as she kept telling her being to stab the monster trees… but to no avail as Inori was shooting at them to no avail as well as the monster trees swung their large arms around wildly, as Minami and Inori dodged them.

Charlotte saw them struggling and provided support fire as she moved in and took them up into the air.

"Weapons not working?" Charlotte said

"Yeah" Minami said

"I guess its time to use your sword Inori" Charlotte said

"Indeed" Inori said as she closed her eyes and extended her hand forward as a blade materialized into her hand.

"Y-you had a sword?" Minami said

"Yes… but I require Charlotte to use it" Inori said as she jumped of Charlotte and landed a blow that split several monster trees in half while this wave of fire blasted from the slash.

"Wh-whoa…" Minami said

"That's Inori's sword, the Phoenix Fire Blade, it was a technique that mistress Alice taught her to use in dire situations like this." Charlotte said

"So Inori can't use it all the time?" Minami said

"That's right, just like Tenkawa's spirits, it drains Inori's power as well… but to a good point since flame comes out with every slash… however we didn't' perfect this technique yet" Charlotte said

Minami stayed silent as she saw Inori swinging her Phoenix Fire Blade around as it let out waves of fire with every swing.

"I wish I could get stronger too…" Minami thought to herself as Inori finished them all off.

We finished off the remaining monster trees as we tried to track down, the girl that went in here…

"Man… where did she go?!" I said panting.

"I don't know… but we gotta find her!" Charlotte said as we split up… but to no avail.

"Don't tell me… we lost her?!" Himeji said in a panicked tone.

"No! We can't give up!" Kuroyukihime said.

We then headed in one direction as we saw the girl… but monster trees and different kinds of manifests had her surrounded! The thing was… she didn't look scared at all… in fact… she was standing confidently with one hand one her side.

"H-hey! She's surrounded!" Himeji said

"Come on guys!" I said as I summoned Lancelot as we dashed towards her.

"Hold on! We'll help you!" Charlotte yelled as the manifests lunged for her

The girl then put a pair of goggles on her head and held a pendulum looking device in her hand as a bright light was shining from it as something emerged from it… it was a mechanoid with a blue chest and shoulders with white arms and legs as well as its head was white as it had a v-fin on its head, as these green particles emanated from it back as it floated in the air, as it held a gigantic blade in one hand and a shield in the other, then in one rapid movement it sliced up all the manifests with barely any effort at all… then its chest was glowing green as these words were visible on its chest read: "GUNDAM".

"W-what the?"! Kuroyukihime said

"A summoned being?!" Minami exclaimed

"No… look closely! It's mechanical!" Himeji said

"Mechanical…? Does that mean that…she's an… esper too?!" I exclaimed.

"Wow… these guys barely put up a fight" she said in a disappointed tone.

"Indeed… I was expecting them to be stronger since they attacked in numbers" her mechanoid said.

"She doesn't look fazed at all… let alone scared…" Inori said

"Y-yeah… to have been surrounded by manifests like that too…" Charlotte said with an astonished tone.

"Oh? There are people here too?" she said as she noticed us.

"H-hey… are you alright?" I asked her

"Yep, with Exia by my side I've got nothing to fear!" she said while grinning.

"Exia?" Kanade said puzzled.

"Yep! That's the name of my partner! And he's a Gundam!" the girl said.

"Gun…dam?" I asked.

'Oh? Don't you know about Gundam battling?" she asked.

"Nope" I said.

Just as the girl was going speak, an ominous force was present… then from the defeated tree manifests their remains were combining… into a gigantic tree with gigantic arms, with a dragon-ish looking head at these massive pieces of wood formed two gigantic horns on its head and these two massive wooden wings with claws on them, it had no legs as it was planted on the ground, as it put its hands down and summoned more monster trees.

"Now this is more I like it!" she said as she drew a card and slashed it on her pendulum as she said: "Card Slash! GN Arms Plug-in 00!" as this gigantic weaponry materialized onto Exia as he fired these powerful beams at it defeated all the manifests that showed up as well as hitting the draconic tree.

"W-what power…" Kuroyukihime said impressed

"Y-yeah…" Charlotte said amazed.

The draconic tree got angrier as it let out a roar and summoned more and more monsters trees… but not just around it, they were around us as well…. And they looked angry.

"Finally got serious eh?" she said as she commanded Exia to fire his GN Arms again… but not at the manifests, at the draconic tree instead, it hit it square on as it let out a sharp cry of pain as it used its massive arms to swipe aside the very manifests it summoned.

On the other hand, we were struggling, as these monster trees seemed slightly bigger and more vicious as the relentlessly kept attacking us.

"Is it just me or are these guys more agitated than usual?!" Subaru said while dodging and unable to counterattack.

"It seems that way" Inori said as she struck some monster trees with her Phoenix Fire Blade causing them to burn up with every strike and set some of them on fire as she swung her sword.

"Cool weapon" I said

Inori smiled and continued to hack away, while the others were struggling to fend of numerous attackers.

"Petrified wood…" Yuno said as her ax's blade broke as she was driven into a corner, but Himeji was able to step in as she commanded her summoned being to push them back as they fell on each other.

"Can you still fight? Your axe broke" Himeji said

"Thanks for the help… and yes I can still fight" Yuno said as she drew two meat cleavers.

"Ready for anything huh?" Himeji said impressed

"We can never be too prepared" Yuno said as Himeji and her continued to fight.

"I don't suppose you have a plan Tenkawa?" Charlotte said

"I was thinking the same thing…! Gawain!" I said as I summoned Gawain into battle for some tactics… then these thoughts flowed into my head as I said: "Everyone! Stop attacking and agitate them! Let them use their own strength against themselves!"

"Use their own strength against themselves huh?" Minami said as she kicked one agitating it as it swung its arms around smashing it against other monster trees.

"If we can't damage them enough then let them smash each other eh?" Kanade said as she whipped a group of them as they went wild. "This is kind of fun" Kanade said.

We kept provoking them and they kept destroying each other, but the draconic tree still kept summoning and summoning…. With each summon the monster trees seemed to get stronger and stronger and bigger and bigger by the summon… and we were running out of steam…

"They just keep on coming!" Subaru said as he was getting exhausted.

"Keep fighting! We have to break through!" I exclaimed as I used a Puncher Grind to attack, while it did punch through several of them the last one it landed on had no effect as it bounced off it. 'This isn't good…!" I said as a thick tree arm hit me.

That girl seemed to struggle also as she seemed tired as well…

"Exia how are you doing?" she asked

"Not too hot" Exia said exhausted.

Then her pendulum began to glow as it emitted a radiant light that engulfed Exia as he said: "Exia… Gundamize to…!"

The bright light faded as a new Gundam came out of it as it said: "00 *Qan(T)!"

*Authors note: Qan(T) is pronounced and read as "Quanta".

We looked at it as the girl and it yelled in unison: "Quantum Burst!" Then Quanta released these green particles into the air, as it did so the monster trees seemed to shrink, our fatigue suddenly disappeared, as we felt our energy coming back.

"What… happened?" Inori said

"It seems as if… she healed us" Kanade said

"Now lets get some payback" Yuno said with a bloodthirsty tone.

"Indeed" Himeji said as the two started hacking away at the smaller monster trees.

Subaru used his Butler Knuckle and blew them away with powerful punches as Charlotte and Inori fired and hacked away at the monsters trees as Minami was able to fight effectively again dealing more damage than usual, Kanade too was enjoying herself as she cleaved the bark off those monster trees, as I changed spirits into Shin Getter and used his Getter Battle Wing as I spun around rapidly creating a small cyclone that sucked in nearby monster trees and sliced them up good as Kuroyukihime used her Parasol Gatling to blow holes in them.

That girl and the new Gundam called 00 Quanta were fighting against the draconic tree, but it seemed like they were struggling as we tried to help her… but the draconic tree fluttered its giant wings sending us flying back.

I changed from Shin Getter into Gawain as I used Gawain's slash harkens to grab on to everyone as they planted their weapons onto the ground to prevent us from flying away.

"Here we go Quanta! GN Katar!" the girl commanded Quanta as she drew his GN Katar's and rapidly slashed the draconic tree as it cried out in pain and stopped fluttering its gigantic wings.

With that to our advantage I recalled Gawain and used Shin Getter 2 to get in close as everyone else was right behind, I then used Shin Getter 2's Drill Hurricane to pierce the draconic tree… but the drill bounced off it.

Its eyes were glowing red as its bark was changing from brown to gray, as its bottom part broke apart revealing its legs as it let out a roar and charged towards us, it was so big that we couldn't avoid it, and it knocked us all on the ground, as it was about to squash us with its gigantic foot, then these flying swords came out of nowhere and formed a barrier that blocked the gigantic foot as the draconic tree was knocked down from its own impact.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked

"Y-you saved us" Charlotte said

"Barely… though… Quanta couldn't handle that much of an impact and he's getting worn out" the girl said

"Then lets finish it off with one fatal blow" Yuno said getting back up again as we all did too.

"Sounds good" Kanade said

"I'm game with that" Himeji said

We then lunged for the draconic tree attacking it with everything we had, but its new bark seemed tougher as Yuno's cleavers had broken on contact the same goes for Kanade's, and Inori's Pheonix Fire Sword bounced off it as the flames didn't affect it, Subaru's air punch didn't do a thing, and Kanade's club had no effect as Himeji's and Minami's summoned beings had no effect as well… it seemed like they were banging their weapons against a rock, bullets had no effect either as Kuroyukihime and Charlotte were shooting at it as their bullets were bouncing off, even Shin Getter 3's missiles had no effect on the bark as Quanta's attacks were bouncing right off it too.

"Our attacks have no effect…!" Inori exclaimed.

"If only you could Gundamize even further…!" the girl said.

I suddenly had a flashback … it was that same hill… and this girl with the Gundam was on it… but then she disappeared from her cross as a voice in my head said: "With my other brethren…. You could become either God or the Devil… but with me you can become both! Now call out my name! Call out my name and witness my power!" the voice said as I recalled Shin Getter 3 and said:

"Mazinkaiser!"

Then from inside me… this tremendous force… much more tremendous than all the current spirits combined came out… its arms had these blades on its forearms unlike Shin Getter's though it had a lot and legs were colored black, with some golden joints and a silver torso as it had a red crest on its chest, it face had glowing yellow eyes as two horns came out from the sides of the iron cain it had for a mouth and a giant red horn it had on its forehead.

"Another spirit?!" Kuroyukihime exclaimed

"To have summoned me even though you look frail… you are no ordinary human… prove to me your power and I shall acknowledge you as my bearer and master" Mazinkaiser said.

"Very well then" I said as I struggled to use an attack as I said: "Photon Beam!" as Mazinkaiser let out these powerful beams from his eyes piercing through the bark of the draconic tree… It just didn't look powerful… it was way too powerful as that simple attack knocked me back from the impact of the blast.

"Wh-what power…!" I said as it ate a lot of my energy.

"You handled that attack well, normal humans would have collapsed from that alone" Mazinkaiser said

"No kidding…" I said panting.

"Entertain me more human" Mazinkaiser said

I then struggled to move my arms as Mazinkaiser copied my exact movements as the blades on his arms started to spin rapidly… I struggled to control it as we both took aim and said: "Turbo Smasher Punch!" As the arms of Mazinkaiser came flying off as it hit the bark… but it didn't bounce off… instead it punched right through the bark of the draconic tree leaving two giant holes and blade wounds as its new bark shattered as it cried out in pain.

"Its hardened bark is gone… attack!" I said as I knelt down in sheer exhaustion.

"We can't let his chance go! Here we go guys!" Kuroyukihime said as she fired Gatling rounds at the soft unprotected… flesh that it hid under that bark.

Inori lunged for it with her Phoenix Fire Blade and slashed one of its legs off as the flame that came out from the swing burned the draconic tree, as Yuno drew another knife as she was joined by Himeji and Minami as they unleashed a flurry of stabs and slashes leaving behind a trail of wounds as… blood seemed to gush out from every wound as Charlotte followed up with pinpoint accuracy and hit the wounds with a hail of bullets.

Kanade and Subaru then jumped high into the air as they did the same double drop kick of death as they both kicked the chest of the draconic tree as it cried out in pain, it then tried to fly using its giant wings, but the girl commanded Quanta to cut is wings off using its GN Buster Sword… and it did just that as its wings were cut off and again it was crying out in pain… but it was still alive.

"You poor creature… let us put you out of your misery" Mazinkaiser said

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I said while panting

"With one powerful attack" Mazinkaiser said "Can you still fight?" it asked

"Bring it" I said as I struggled to move again, as Mazinkaiser's chest was glowing red as it was charging its power, we then released it as we yelled out in unison: "Fire Blaster!" as we unleashed this immense energy at the draconic tree… it hit the fallen draconic tree as it was completely consumed by flame.

"Here's our chance! Use your GN Buster Sword Quanta!" the girl said as Quanta formed a gigantic blade and struck the enemy down with one mighty blow as it evaporated into nothing… we did it… we had won.

I then fell on my knees completely out of energy as Mazinkaiser said: "Tired already human?"

I said nothing as I heavily panted, then everyone ran over to me

"Tenkawa!" Kuroyukihime said as she supported me.

I looked up at Mazinkaiser and said: "You're something else…"

"So are you… but I'm far from impressed, call on me whenever you need me… but I doubt you'll last that long" Mazinkaiser said as he disappeared

Once he disappeared I keeled over in exhaustion as I lost consciousness.


	9. Mistake! Im not a harem boy!

Chapter 9- Mistake! I'm not a Harem boy!

I woke up… but with a splitting headache… I looked around… and I saw everyone sleeping… but where was I?

"Awake already?" Alice said looking at me while holding a teddy bear.

"Ugh… where am I?"I asked while holding my head.

"Well you're not in Kansas anymore if that's what you want to know… you're here in my suite" Alice said

"Wh-what?" I said still holding my head.

"You heard that right, you're in my suite, everyone brought you here while you were passed out… and boy there was no getting to you… we thought you were dead… what the heck happened?" Alice asked.

"If I remember right… we fought a draconic tree… and I summoned a spirit named Mazinkaiser… and a girl… a girl with a Gundam…" I said

"What? You still must be tired, rest more why don't you?" Alice said.

"Its okay… I'm feeling a little better" I said

"You sure about that ?" Alice said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… I'm sure" I said as I got up but struggled to walk.

"Looks like you got really drained huh?" Alice said as she looked at me.

"What about that girl? The one with the… spirit…" I said

'Girl? What girl?" Alice asked

"There was another girl with us last night… she had pink hair and she was wearing goggles on her head… and she had a spirit too" I said

"Another esper?" Alice said

"I think she was one…" I said

"Talk about it later, its about time for everyone to wake up" Alice said as she held a switch in her hand.

"Wake up?" I asked.

"For school, its time to get ready" Alice said as she pressed the button as alarm clocks rang and everyone woke up.

"School huh?" I said as I picked up my necktie from the table and put it on as I put my coat on too.

"Good morning Tenkawa" Subaru said with a smile.

"Good morning" I said back as we got ready for school.

"Well then have fun today" Alice said as she saw us off.

"How are you feeling Tenkawa?" Kuroyuihime asked.

"A little wobbly… but I'll make it" I said

"That's good… I thought that new spirit took all your life energy from you" Kuroyukihime said.

I sighed as we got into the elevator and headed down, we then exited the suite where people were eyeing us… it made me really uncomfortable too as I heard them saying things like: "Oh my, what's that young man doing with all those girls?", or "Man… I wish I was in his shoes!".

I sighed as we continued walking to school.

But when we got there, more people were whispering… "Tenkawa with all those chicks?! Man!" or "Ohhh Subaru…. Why must you hangout with that Tenkawa?", or "Dammit im so jealous!" and to make it worse…

"Good morning Mr. Principal" Kanade said as she greeted the principal with a smile.

"Good morning ladies… Mr. Tenkawa, walking to school together?" the principal said

"Yes sir" Kuroyukihime said

"Hohoho that is good… you must be a real ladies man Mr. Tenkawa" the principal said while "hoho-ing".

"N-no sir… I…"

"Its fine! When I was your age I had harems too" the principal said with a coy look on his face

"B-but sir I…" I said

"Now now… you don't need to be so modest! It is indeed the dream of every man to have his very own harem and it looks like you got yours!" the principal said

"Umm.. I…" I said as the principal kept on talking.

"Being a ladies man is hard… but you can do it! Ahh youth… how I wish I had my harem back…" the principal said as he looked at the sky.

"H-harems?!" a female student said

"Tenkawa stooped that low?!" another female student said

"Dammit Tenkawa! Now I'm really jealous!" a male student said as more and more comments piled up.

"S-sir I…"

"There's no need to rush my boy, you have plenty of choices and time!" the principal said as she walked in "hoho-ing" all the way

"Geez… h-hey girls I…" I said as I turned around… but then the girls looked angry as they looked at me with killer looks in their eyes… including Subaru for some reason…

"So… you really think of us as a harem huh Tenkawa?!" Charlotte said furiously.

"No! I…!"

"Oh my… I didn't know you were such a harem boy " Kanade said as she put her hands on her cheeks and started swaying as if she was embarrassed.

"Harem… boy huh?" Yuno said staring coldy at me.

"H-hey! Listen!" I said

"No! You listen! We didn't come with you just so we could become your harem you know!" Himeji said

"You're absolutely despicable Tenkawa…" Kuroyukihime said in a disgusted tone.

"Will someone please listen to me?!" I cried out

"And now you're shouting at us?! Unforgiveable!" Kanade said

"Tenkawa…" Minami said as she held her fist out as Minami looked at me furiously.

"Stay away from me" Inori said as she looked coldly at me

The girls went in without another word as I sighed…

"Tenkawa…" Subaru said

"Please tell me you're on my side Subaru" I said

"Come Subaru! We should not talk to this harem boy, you'll become one too!" Kanade said

"Y-yes Milady…! I'm sorry Bro…" Subaru said as he went with his master

Then I heard people saying…" Well that ended fast", "Damn… the principal must have had something against Tenkawa", "Poor guy he lost his harem", "Looks like I still have a chance!"

I sighed as I went in my classroom… Kuroyukihime, Kanade and Subaru didn't bother to look at me as I took my seat and sighed.

"You okay Tenkawa? You look like you got shot down or something" Masato said

"Im okay Masato… " I said

"You sure man?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright… but come talk to us if you need anything dude" Masato said

"Sure thing…" I said as our morning classes began…

Lunchtime came as Kuroyukihime, Kanade and Subaru went out in a hurry as Masato, Rumi and Akane went with them.

"Guess I'm eating alone" I thought to myself as I sighed.

I went to the cafeteria to buy food… but everyone was looking at me… and not in a good way… I hurriedly bought my food and decided to eat up on the rooftop… thanks goodness nobody was there as I silently ate my meal while staring at the sky.

"Hello!" a familiar voice said

I looked in front of me… and it was that girl from last night!

"H-hey…" I said surprised

"Why are you eating alone?" She asked

"Didn't you see what happened this morning?" I said sighing

"What happened this morning?" she asked.

I explained to her what happened this morning… and it looked like she understood…

"Harem…huh?" she said

"Go on you can jeer at me too" I said

"Jeer at you? Why would I do that?" she said

"Eh?"

"That's not a very nice thing to do" she said

"Yeah… it isn't" I said

"I know what'll make us feel better!" She said as she opened a box full of sandwiches "Food! Here try one!" she said picking up a sandwich and putting it in my hand.

"Wh-what?" I said

"Go on! Try it!" she said

I bit into it… and it tasted like a slice of heaven!

"Well?" she asked

"Heavenly" I said with an amazed look in my face

'Yaay! Looks like it was a success!" she said

"Success?" I thought

"You know I never got your name" she said while eating.

"I could say the same" I said taking another bite.

"May I know your name?" she asked

"Tenkawa… Yukito Tenkawa" I said

"Tenkawa… huh?" she said "Nice to meet you! I'm Madoka Kaname! Gundam Battler!" she said.

"Kanade Madoka… Gundam Battler?" I asked.

"Could it be that… you don't know what a Gundam battler is?" she said

"N-no… sorry"

"A Gundam battler is a person who uses Gundam to fight against each other in competitions or even friendly battles!" Madoka said

"Competitions and friendly battles? So does that mean… your Gundam isn't a spirit?" I said.

"Spirit? Who Exia? Hahaha! Not a chance! He's as alive as we are!" Madoka said as she giggled.

"So… you're not an esper…?" I asked

"Esper? What's that?" Madoka asked

"Ugh… never mind…" I said in disappointment thinking that I finally met a fellow esper.

"Hmm…. But the power you showed off last night… it was amazing! That other you that shot his arms off and shot a beam out of his eyes!" Madoka said happily.

"Not as amazing as how you fought with… your Gundam was it?"

"Yep! Exia!" Madoka said as she smiled.

"Sorry for this question but… what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well… I got this letter of recognition one day saying that I'd be a special transfer student in this school. Why?" Madoka said

"Nothing… I was just shocked to see you here is all" I said

"Haha well I guess that makes us schoolmates!" Madoka said "Nice to meet you again Tenkawa!" Madoka said with a smile as the bell rung, "Oh? It's time already? Come on lets go down together!" she said

"Umm… didn't you hear my story awhile ago? I don't think I want to be seen with a girl for now" I said.

"Oh… that's right… sorry! Well then I'll go ahead! See you later then!" Madoka said as she took her lunchbox and bag and went off.

I too sat up and proceeded to my classroom, where Kuroyukihime, Kanade and Subaru were still eyeing me angrily…. It's a good thing our teacher came in right away as our classes started.

Classes finally ended that day… as everyone left the room… but I was left behind since it was my turn for cleaning duty…including those who were supposed to clean with me…

While I was cleaning, the door opened and I heard a familiar voice…

"Need some help?" Madoka asked

"Kaname… what are you doing here?" I said puzzled

"Well, I was just passing by when I heard some chairs being moved… so I went to check what was moving them and… well I find you… so do you need any help with that?" Madoka said.

"Its okay. Besides I'm on duty today I have to do this" I said

"Alone? Isn't cleaning duty supposed to be group work? Where are the others who were supposed to be cleaning with you?" Madoka asked.

"Did you forget what happened this morning? Everyone keeps treating me like I'm some sort of player or something… " I said in dismay.

"Yikes… I kinda forgot about that…" Madoka said

"Its okay" I said

"Well then I'm going to help you clean whether you like it or not!" Madoka said while erasing the blackboard.

At first I felt embarrassed… having a new student help me clean… but this was Madoka… I kinda knew her already… yet I enjoyed her company as we cleaned the classroom.

"Whew done!" Madoka said

"Yeah… not a bad job at all" I said as we locked up.

"So where to now?" Madoka asked

"Huh?"

"Lets hangout! Its still early anyway!" she said

"Hangout? I don't want to cause more misunderstandings thank you" I said

"Come now don't be so negative! You have to be brave and face these kinds of problems head on! Like how we fought those monsters!" Madoka said

"Hey now… this is my social image we're taking about… " I said

"If that's the case then I'll help you regain your image!" Madoka said

"How?"

"By fighting those monsters tonight! Just you and me!" Madoka said

"What? Just us?!"

"Yeah, why not? Besides… I don't think anyone else is going but us" Madoka said.

"True… but just the two of us? I'm still not that strong" I said

"Experience is the best teacher! You'll have to make yourself stronger by fighting!" Madoka said

"Stronger by fighting huh?" I said

"Am I not right?" Madoka said

"Alright, I'll take you up on that" I said

"That's the spirit!" Madoka said

For once I felt enthusiastic about fighting these manifests… plus I needed to get stronger… much more stronger.

"Boy I'm hungry… say Tenkawa how about we get a bite to eat? I know this great café down the road!" Madoka said

"Sure why not?"

We made our way to this café and it was called: "Akihabara Café" .

"Akihabara Café huh?"

"Yep! The service is great and the food is great! Come on!" Madoka said excitedly.

"Welcome Masters!" a red haired maid greeted us.

"Another maid café…?" I grumbled in my thoughts.

"Minori!" Madoka said

"Madoka-nyan!" Minori greeted her "Oh? Who's this?" Minori said eyeing me

"This is my friend! Yukito Tenkawa!" Madoka said

"Tenkawa-nyan huh? Be sure to eat a lot okay?" Minori said as she lead us to our table "So what will you two be having?" she said as she handed us some menu's

"I'll take the double cheeseburger with fries and drink and a strawberry shake and cake for later please!" Madoka said

"Got it nyan! You must be hungry huh Madoka-nyan?"

"Yep!" Madoka said with a grin.

"I'll have this… Akihabara Special" I said

"Oh! Great choice! How about desserts?" Minori asked.

"Hmm… I'll have this apple pie then"

"Got it nyan! Order up!" Minori said as she gave our order slip to the counter.

"She's something else" I said

"Well that's Minorin for ya! She's always spunky and happy, and because of her attitude it attracts a lot of customers, both male and female… cool huh?" Madoka said

"Yeah, she's amazing" I said

"Right?" the girl said with a smile.

"Say… why are you doing this?" I asked

"Why? Do I need a reason to be friendly to people?" Madoka said

"A reason to be friendly…?"

"Yeah, I mean…. We need reason… but do we really need it that much that we have to ask ourselves all the time if what we're doing is what we really feel?" Madoka said

I said nothing…. What she said astounded me.

"What?" Madoka said looking at me.

"Nothing… its amazing for a girl like you to be saying such things" I said

"Well… you learn these things if you have cool friends" Madoka said with a smile.

"Here's your order nyan!" Minori said as she put our food on the table

"Thank you for the meal!" Madoka and I said as we ate… and I gotta say… this food was really something else…

We finished eating as we paid our bill, and went out.

"Haah! Good food there huh?" Madoka said

"Yeah… I could eat here everyday" I said

"Right?" Madoka said happily.

I let out a laugh as Madoka laughed with me.

But our laughter was cut short when Madoka's pendulum started beeping.

"Really hate to cut the laughter short, but it looks like we've got company" Madoka said

"Company?"

"Yep, there's a nest of those monsters nearby… shall we get them?" she asked

"Lets do it" I said

I followed Madoka as she led us to this to an open park… where we both ran to it and found the distorted area…. Once we got in the manifests started to appear as they snarled at us.

"Lets get em" Madoka said as Exia came out of her pendulum

"You got it" I said as I summoned Mazinkaiser… but I have to say… just summoning him took a lot out of me already.

"Back to entertain me human?" Mazinkaiser said

"Yeah" I said while trying to focus.

"Show me what you got then" Mazinkaiser said as Madoka and I engaged the enemy…

Madoka and Exia were doing really well, Madoka stayed behind Exia and gave him commands which he executed very well, such as slicing up the manifests in a group or even throwing his beam saber at one of them then pulling it out just to throw it at another manifest… on the other hand… Mazinkaiser was a very hard to control… just swinging my sword around was hard… I felt like my whole body was weighing down on me…

"If this is all you've got human, then im disappointed" Mazinkaiser said

"Not yet…! Im not done yet!" I said focusing even more as I fired a Photon Beam at a group of manifests destroying them on contact… but I have to say… firing that Photon Beam shocked me as electricity flowed through my body… I couldn't help but get on one knee and hold my sword as I tried to support myself as more manifests were coming at me… but it was so hard to move…

Madoka looked at me, and smiled, but she didn't help me. So I took some hits there… but for some reason… it didn't hurt that much!

"What the…?" I said

"Impressive, it seems like my Nu Z Body even affects my bearer" Mazinkaiser said

"Nu Z…. body?"

"Yes, it is what I'm made of… it's a very powerful material that can even soften the most powerful of attacks" Mazinkaiser said as we were still taking hits… but it didn't hurt that much!

I then swung my sword around the manifests that were attacking me as they were defeated on contact… but more still kept on coming.

"Take this! Rust Tornado!" I said as Mazinkaiser fired three tornadoes out of his iron cain that rusted the manifests on contact as they broke away into nothing…. But that attack also gave me an electric shock as I got on my knees again.

"Holding up Tenkawa?" Madoka said while still issuing orders.

"Somehow" I said struggling to get up as this manifest knocked me down again.

"Keep it up!" Madoka said as she told Exia to fire his beam rifle at the manifests.

I staggered to get up as more manifests rammed me from all angles…

"Is this your idea of entertainment? Letting these things beat on us?" Mazinkaiser said in a sarcastic tone.

"If this was… then I'd be dead a long time ago" I said firing another Photon Beam that shredded them into nothing… but again I got shocked by the same electric sensation as I kneeled over in pain again… but this time I was panting very very hard as I struggled to get up again.

Madoka was taking out hordes of manifest while Mazinkaiser and I were still trying to get back up and counterattack.

"Come on Tenkawa you can do better than that!" Madoka said as she commanded Exia to move in a rapid movement as he tore these manifests apart with a mighty slash using his GN Sword.

I got back up on my feet again as I struggled to move my arms as the blades on Mazinkaiser's arms began to spin rapidly as we yelled: "Turbo Smasher Punch!"

Mazinkaiser's arm came off as I was thrown back from the immense force that his arms had, but his arms just went through the manifests as they were punched through with holes and were slashed open by the blades on his arms, as they came back to us.

After what seemed like an eternity, we defeated the manifests, but no giant boss manifest came out.

"Hah! That all you got?" Madoka said while standing confidently.

"You should be more like her boy. She stands confidently while you sit down exhausted" Mazinkaiser said

I couldn't say anything, instead I recalled Mazinkaiser as I fell on the ground exhausted panting like crazy.

"Sorry I didn't help Tenkawa, but it was for your own good" Madoka said.

"Wh-what?" I said trying to contradict.

"I'll explain when we get out… come on lets go" Madoka said as she helped carry me out of the distorted area.

"Th-thanks…" I said

"No problem, we have to support each other in these times right?" Madoka said with a grin.

"Yeah…" I said while panting.

"Boy that Mazinkaiser really took a lot out of you huh?" Madoka said

"Uh-huh… he's not an easy spirit to control" I said

"Hmm… maybe you just need to get used to him?" Madoka said

"You think so?"

"Yep, maybe with some training you can use him better" Madoka said

"Training huh?" I said as I got up and walked Madoka home.

"Thanks for walking me home Tenkawa" Madoka said with a smile.

"No problem" I said

Then the door to Madoka's house opened as this lady who seemed to be her mom said: "You're late Madoka! We were just about to have dinner and- oh!"

"H-hello" I said

"My my who is this handsome boy? Are you courting my daughter? Or did she confess to you?" the lady said

"U-umm…"I said trying to think of something to say.

"Mom!" Madoka said

"What? Its rare for you to bring home a cute boy. Please wont you join us for dinner?" she said

"Thank you very much ma'am but… my parent's are working late tonight and no one's going to watch the house…" I said

"Oh… well the next time you walk my daughter home I'll be expecting you to have dinner with us okay?" the lady said as she winked at me.

"Y-yes… thank you…" I said

"Mom! Enough!" Madoka said as she pushed her mom in as she was laughing.

I stood outside Madoka's house for a few seconds dumbfounded… I never knew mom's could be like that… I walked home that night thinking about what happened.

The next day, I went to school as everyone was still eyeing me in a bad and weird way… so were Inori, Charlotte, Kuroyukihime, Minami, Himeji, Kanade, and Subaru… though I wish I knew where Yuno was… but I'm sure she was thinking the same thing too.

I then took my seat as class started… and before I knew it classes for the day was over… I hurriedly got my bag and made my way to the library where Dantalia was… but I ran into Madoka as soon as I exited the school gates.

"H-hey Tenkawa…" Madoka said

"Hey"

"A-about last night…Im really sorry" Madoka said

"Its fine… I was astounded at how your mom acted…" I said

"Well… my mom says I need a boyfriend… and she probably mistook you as my boyfriend" Madoka sighed.

"Sorry…" I said

"I should be the one saying that! Tell you what… when you walk me home you don't have to bring me to the front of my house" Madoka said

"If you say so" I said.

"Th-thanks…" Madoka said embarrassed "H-hey you seem to be in a hurry… are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah actually… the library" I said

"Library huh? How about I keep you company?" she said

I thought about it for a bit… Madoka was part of the team I guess introducing her to Dantalia would be a good idea, "Sure why not?" I said

Madoka and I made our way to the library and asked for Dantalia… we were then lead to the same part of the Library where Dantalia was as she greeted us happily.

"Hello hello! Got a new spirit to show me?" Dantalia said excitedly.

"Y-yeah…" I said as I summoned Mazinkaiser.

"Whoa" Madoka said

"Ready to entertain me more Human? Nnh? Where are we?" Mazinkaiser said as he looked around.

Dantalia looked at Mazinkaiser with glitters and sparkly eyes.

"Who is this human?" Mazinkaiser asked.

"A librarian… the special kind" I said

"Special huh?" Mazinkaiser said

"Well then can you get Mazinkaiser's info?" I said

"Sure sure! Hold on!" Dantalia said as she held her hand up and a book materialized in her hand as she opened it and started reading:

"This spirit…. Is called Mazinkaiser... In the Great War there were other Mazingers that fought alongside Mazinkaiser, but none could match his strength thus other espers have given him the title of "Ultimate Mazinger". With his solid Nu Z body he protected anyone who used him and his weapons made even the greatest monsters look like nothing. Mazinkaiser clashed with some of the greatest enemies that the world has ever known… such as the demon Baron Ashura and his master , as well as the evil forces of the Mikene Empire such as the Ankoku Daishogun... ah if you're wondering what "Ankoku Daishogun" means it means the "Great General of Hell"… and Great General of Hell he was indeed… as his army destroyed the whole world… but Mazinkaiser came and defeated them all single handedly… with Mazinkaiser's victory the world was able to rebuild what was lost from the Daishogun's reign of destruction... however… little or no espers have ever been able to control the power that Mazinkaiser had… just summoning him already ate up so much of their energy that they couldn't use Mazinkaiser's power to its fullest or none at all… and to those who forced themselves into using Mazinkaiser's power… died… Mazinkaiser's power put so much strain into the wielders that it caused them physical pain… and to those who forced themselves… met their doom. That's why Mazinkaiser roams the worlds with his wings looking for an esper that can control his power… and if they could… they can become God or the Devil" Dantalia said as she closed the book.

"Wh-whoa…" Madoka said amazed.

"Is… that true Mazinkaiser? Your bearer can become God or the Devil?" I asked

"Yes it is… Little Miss Librarian said it very well… Why do you ask? Do you wish to become God or the Devil?" Mazinkaiser asked

"I wish for none of that. I just want to learn how to control your fearsome power" I said

"Hmm… your eyes and your heart do not lie… but will you live long enough to see it through boy?" Mazinkaiser said

"I hope I can… but until then you're stuck with me." I said

"Interesting… you seem to show more backbone now… I am intrigued to see how much you can progress trying to control me without losing your life" Mazinkaiser said.

"Indeed…" I said

"Tenkawa… I…" Madoka said

"Whats wrong Madoka?" I asked.

"I… I should have helped you when you needed the help…Im sorry…" Madoka said in a heartbreaking tone.

"Its alright… after all you pushing me hard let me understand Mazinkaiser better… am I right?" I said to Mazinkaiser.

"Hahaha… I cannot lie to you human, you have made slight progress… but I'm still not impressed" Mazinkaiser said

I smirked at him and he looked straight into my eyes…. We were in agreement.

"Tenkawa…" Madoka said

"Hey hey… I never knew a legendary hero like yourself can be… pretty soft Mazinkaiser" Dantalia said

"Soft? More like happy that someone is willing to try to control me." Mazinkaiser said

"Ohh… but still… YOU"RE SO COOL!" Dantalia said as she was clinging on to Mazinkaiser and climbing up on him with her eyes sparkling.

"Are all humans in this world like this?" Mazinkaiser asked.

"I sure hope not" I said

Mazinkaiser, Madoka and I laughed as Dantalia was pretty much fangasming over the Ultimate Mazinger.

We then exited the library but Dantalia wanted to play with Mazinkaiser more, but it seemed like he had enough as I recalled him. Dantalia looked sad, but she smiled again as she waved goodbye to Madoka and myself.

"Say Tenkawa… are you hungry? Want to grab a bite to eat?" Madoka asked.

"Sure thing, just summoning Mazinkaiser awhile ago made me hungry" I said

"Great! Akihabara café again then?" Madoka said

"Sure"

We made our way to Akihabara Café… but little did I know that someone was following us…

We made it to Akihabara Café and ordered our food… but I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching us…. nonetheless we ate our fill and had some small talk.

"Tenkawa… I've been thinking… about the last time we fought those monsters…" Madoka said timidly.

"Hey hey… it's a thing of the past now… don't worry about it." I said

"B-but… I didn't support you and you were struggling to control Mazinkaiser…So I…"

"Huh?"

"I want to help you fight until you can control Mazinkaiser!" Madoka said with an eager smile.

"Help me huh?" I said

"Please…?" Madoka pleaded.

"Sure why not? After all I just lost everyone to a misunderstanding… I've got nothing else to lose but my life to Mazinkaiser." I said

"Thank you Tenkawa" Madoka said with a smile.

"No, thank you for helping me in my time of need Kaname" I said smiling… but as I said that… I felt this intense feeling in the air… like an angry intent… but I looked around and saw no one… what was that feeling…?

We then paid our bill as I walked Kaname home… but this time not infront of her house.

"Thanks Tenkawa" Madoka said

"Likewise" I said as Madoka knocked at her door as her mom let her in.

I went home that night satisfied… and yet dismayed…. Satisfied because Madoka had my back… and dismayed because I lost the trust in the girls that I promised to help because of a simple misunderstanding… I didn't blame the principal but I blamed myself for going to school with them... but I decided not to give up and keep fighting… even without them… until this cursed misunderstanding ends.


End file.
